More than an Arrangement
by SHolmes4
Summary: High School Destiel AU: It's the last year of high school and Dean is the star base ball player who is dating a cheerleader, when he's given the task to procure some things for Lisa's party he comes face to face with Cas the school dealer/stoner.
1. 1Knocking on H's Door

First High school AU: I figured there needed to be more druggy Cas, cuz I love it so... Any way rated for language and later chapters ;D

* * *

><p>Dean knew of him from reputation and by afar walking down the halls at school. Hell, he probably had some classes with the kid during the first three years. He knows they're in the same grade, at least, both 17 or maybe he's 18. That he has a twin, Jimmy, they are never around each other, he is so straight edge you could slice bread. What Dean does know for sure, is that Castiel Novak is the go to guy for any "pharmaceutical" you want to get your hands on, from legal to illegal. Whatever you want you go to him. There's a hierarchy about it, no matter how popular you are you don't just go straight to Castiel in the hall and ask him for a dime bag. All transactions happen off campus or through Chuck. Chuck Shirley, the twitchy high school alcoholic, had the direct line to the good stuff.<p>

School was almost out for the summer, and that meant graduation was fast approaching as well as end of the year parties. Hype about Lisa's bash on Friday was all ready circulating through the halls and locker rooms.

"You're going right man?" Adam asks as he shrugs out of his baseball jersey, after practice.

"Please, Lisa probably invited him before her parents even finalized their trip." Uriel said. "You finally gunna get on that? It's been what 2 years."

"Hells ya, I'm going to be there." Dean replies undoing his cleats. "And dude, you know I don't kiss and tell." He adds mockingly.

"Ya, ya, you prob just can't get it up." Luc interjects snidely.

"Fuck you, Luc." Dean bites back. "You're just mad because I won't let you hang with my brother anymore." Luc grumbles and goes back to changing, ignoring him. "That's what I thought." Dean shakes his head.

The team makes their way out of the locker room heading for the parking lot, messing about and discussing the party the next night. As they get closer to the car lot, Dean notices Lisa leaning against the Impala looking out across the field.

"Later guys," he calls to his team mates, jogging towards the car. "Hey, babe." He smiles at her.

"Hey Dean," She smiles back brightly.

"I must say this is a pleasant surprise, what's up?" He asks, because while he is happy to see her he's a little curious as to why she would be here in the first place.

"I have a huge favor to ask you," She begins. "Well, you know my party is tomorrow and my brother is all ready getting the booze for it, but I was wondering…" Lisa trails off nervously.

"Hmm?" Dean prods waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I was hoping you could maybe get some pot." She smiles up at him. "I'd do it myself, but Shirley weird's me out and I'm not sure about that Novak guy. Please?" She adds.

Dean inwardly sighs, contemplating how big a favor she's asking. He decides to do it, mostly because it's practically the end of the year and baseball is almost over; not because he'll have a greater chance of getting into her pants, not at all. Dean nods at her. "All right, I'll do it."

"Yay," She squeals, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" She smiles kissing him on the cheek. "I so owe you." Lisa adds before pulling out 2 twenty dollar bills. "Here, this should get enough for the party." She smiles again squeezing his arm gently. "Bye Dean, see you tomorrow." With that Liza skips away from the car heading back towards the school.

"Damn right you owe me," Dean grumbles to himself clenching the cash in his fist before sliding into the driver seat.

That's how Dean found himself on the other side of town, looking for the residence of one, Castiel Novak. It took Dean about a half hour to find Chuck's facebook and message about procuring some items, and another half hour before he was texted with a reply. (Apparently, messaging on the computer was too traceable.)

He got an address for some apartment and arrived there at about 5:30. He jogged up the stairs to the third floor and made his way down the dim hall in search for apartment J16. He finally found it at the end of the hall, and went to push the door stopping short when he realized that it was hanging out of the wall. Dean figured it was probably broken giving its state and shrugging decided to knock instead.

He knocked tentatively at first, still unsure about his being here. He waited a good minute in silence before knocking again, harder than before. This time he heard someone swear and the sound of scuffling beyond the door. He waited patiently toeing the ground with his boots debating just leaving right now, but if there was one thing Dean Winchester didn't do, it was pussy out. He stood his ground as the chain of the door was slid away and the door opened.

Standing before him, dark hair mussed and eyes glazed, but still sharp and the royalist of blues stood Castiel. He was wearing brown drawstring sleep pants, which hung low on his slender hips and no shirt. His pale olive skin was marked with a weird symbol tattoo on his chest, an angry scar on his left shoulder and what looked like words jutting out on both sides of his hips and dipping under the waistband of his pants. Dean had to admit, he was a good looking dude, if he was into that sort of thing.

Dean wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there before he cleared his throat.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said his voice low and rough and Dean wasn't sure if he ever heard this guy talk before, because fuck. Who was this guy, answering the door looking like he just had sex and sounding like it too; which made Dean pause, because for all he knew that could be exactly what he was doing. When Dean didn't answer right away, Castiel tilted his head to the side his eyes narrowed like he was looking into him.

"Hey Cas," Dean finally spoke, surprised at the sudden nickname for a dude he just legit met. "I take it, Chuck told you I was coming." He hedged at the threshold of the door as Castiel turned swinging the door wide for Dean to enter, and turning to scoop up a white cotton wife-beater off the sofa.

"I was aware." Cas simply replied his back still to Dean, which he noticed was adorned with a large set of ornate black wings that stretched and moved along with him. Castiel donned the shirt rolling it idly down his abdomen, then bent to the coffee table and grabbed a cigarette form the pack there and a couple random pills he downed in one, before placing the cigarette between his lips. He lit it in one quick practiced stroke, tossing the lighter back on the table as Dean closed the door behind him.

"So, this place yours?" Dean asked nervously, unsure how small talk went down in situations like this.

"My brother's," He replied in the same deep monotone cigarette between his chapped lips, heading towards the kitchen, Dean awkwardly following. "He travels a lot." Cas adds blowing out smoke and Dean nods, as Castiel hops up to sit on the counter behind him, and ashes his cigarette in the sink.

The apartment was a pretty decent place. Warm and cozy and fairly modern if not a little messy; it appeared to have two bedrooms and a bath off to the left of the main room and the kitchen to the right of it with a balcony.

"I'm not really sure how this works," Deans says scrubbing his hand on the back of his neck and looking at the floor. Castiel just stares at him again, his head tilted as if he's sizing the other man up. Dean catches his gaze, but quickly looks away under the scrutiny.

He's about to just tell Cas to forget it, this was a waste of time anyway, and just tell Lisa he tried. He could deal with ramifications of that; it had to be less awkward then this. He was interrupted however by a slender man with blonde hair that had to be a good couple years older than either of them, with an odd impishness to him.

He rapped on the wall that connected the kitchen to the main room, "Sorry to interrupt." He said, in what Dean would guess was a British accent. He looked at Dean briefly before ignoring him and focusing only on Castiel. "I'm heading off, Cassy, thanks again mate." He winks, motioning a good bye with the bag of who knows what in his hand. He turns to leave after throwing a smile, which could only be described as a leer, at Dean.

"Goodbye, Balthazar." Castiel replies flippantly, as if he couldn't care less what this guy did or did not do.

"Friend of yours?" Dean asks, still looking at the spot that Balthazar recently vacated.

"We have an arrangement." Castiel replies giving nothing away. He finishes his cigarette and puts it out in the sink, before grabbing a joint off the top of the fridge, grasping it with his nimble fingers and lighting it up. Dean nods, as his mind works out just what Cas means by that, before it finally clicks.

"Oh," Dean says lamely, so he was right about the sex thing, just not how he had thought.

Castiel just nods at him leaning forward and passing the joint to Dean as he keeps the smoke in his lungs. Dean takes it cautiously before bringing it to his lips, watching as Cas exhales hardly any smoke, like a pro. Which Dean guesses he kind of is one.

"How much did they give you?" Castiel asks, as Dean exhales and hands the joint back. Dean just looks at him for a beat, causing Cas to sigh and look up at the ceiling. "For Lisa's party," He supplies thinly.

"Oh, ya right." Dean shakes his head digging the cash out of his pocket. "um, 40."

Castiel nods, and gently hops off the counter joint between his lips. He takes his turn and hands it back to Dean in exchange for the cash, as he pads from the kitchen. Dean stands there in the middle of the room taking his time with the joint, finally starting to mildly get an effect from it.

It had been awhile since he last got high, mostly due to baseball season. It felt good though to finally relax; plus Cas wasn't so bad, kind of quiet, but that's never a bad thing. Into dudes though, which he had to admit, was kind of surprising. Maybe he's just a sex; yes please kind of guy, Dean's brain supplied. Which ok, Dean could get on board with that, sex is sex. Not to say he'd do that with another dude, or anything, and Cas is pretty good looking. He shook his head trying to clear out those thoughts.

Castiel finally returned with a bag in hand, taking the offered joint back and giving Dean the weed.

"Thanks, man." Dean says, and Cas just nods killing the joint.

"Anytime," he supplies.

"I know this is unorthodox," Dean begins, "but is there any way I can get a direct line to you?" He pauses looking at Cas who's leaning against the fridge. "It's just Chuck can be kind of squirrely, you know." He adds quickly unsure why his foggy brain is even asking this. A brief twitch of humor quirks Castiel's lips, but not quite reaching his eyes, it's so quick that Dean's not sure he saw it or imagined it.

"I don't usually do that, Dean." Cas starts, starring at him again contemplating.

"I know, Cas." Dean starts, and there's that random nickname again. "I won't bother you all the time or anything, just…" He trails off, again not sure why he's asking this in the first place.

"Very well," Castiel concedes, procuring another cigarette and pausing before lighting it. "However, I'd like to go to Lisa's party, without having to crash it." Dean's sure this is some sort of challenge to see if he's trustworthy or some shit.

"That's not really up to me, man." Dean says, thinking for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, though, no guarantees." Castiel nods puffing on his new cigarette, Dean stands there awkwardly for a moment like he's invisible before turning to leave. "I'll let you know, then." He adds exiting from the apartment.

* * *

><p>Please review! (It helps me continue.)<p>

Also there are meanings in certain things with in the story. (The apartment letter and number stand for Job 1:6 (NIV)) and you will find out what Cas's word tat says later on (hint: it's latin)


	2. 2Birds Eye

Yes, two Chaps in one day! (A. too much free time and B. This just bouncing in my head and I can't wait to get to the good stuff!) ;D

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dean is alone in his room contemplating what possessed him to ask for Castiel freaking Novak's number. A variety of reasons passed through his mind, but the majority of them where quickly refuted. It's not like he was in need of more friends, plus he doubted the type of friendship one could have with someone like Cas. I guess he did seem lonely, he rationalized. That must be it then, Dean's always been fairly protective of people and always tried to help the underdog, so he figured that he just saw someone in need in Castiel.<p>

Dean nodded to himself, deciding he was pleased with this revelation and moved onto more pressing matters. Like how the fuck was he going to get Lisa to agree to invite Castiel to her party, especially when he couldn't even get her to sleep with him. He thought about just calling her to ask, but when he looked at the clock it was well past 1am. Realizing he would just have to bite the bullet and do it in person tomorrow at school, he settled down in bed.

The next morning everything seemed clearer, he figured out a way to ask Lisa that she'd be hard pressed to say no to. He rolled out of bed and dressed before heading downstairs to the wonderful smell of pancakes.

"Good morning hunny." His mother greeted, placing a plate down at his spot on the table.

"Morning," He said ruffling his little brothers hair before grabbing a mug to poor himself some coffee.

"Dean…" Sam whined fixing his hair, before returning to his pancakes.

"Now, Dean, you know I don't like you drinking coffee." His mom chided, reaching for the cup as he took a sip. "How 'bout a glass of orange juice," she supplied prying the mug from his hand and switching it with the small orange juice. Dean just rolled his eyes; it was too early to fight about it. Plus he could always just grab a cup on the way to school. They scarffed down their pancakes in sleepy silence trying to become more alert.

"Come on Sammy, we gotta get going." Dean said glancing at the clock before grabbing his back pack and ushering his brother out the door.

"Bye mom," they call in unison.

"Have a good day boy's." Mary calls after them.

As soon as they arrive at school, Dean remembers what he has to do. He goes straight to his locker and starts unloading his backpack to get what he needs for his first couple classes. Right when he closes his locker he sees Lisa bounding towards him.

"Hey Dean," She smiles kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Hey Lis," He replies.

"So, we ready for the party?" She asks hinting at the unsaid items.

"Ya, about that." Dean starts, Lisa's face falling slightly. "There's kind of a condition to it."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, he kind of wants to come to your party." Dean says quickly.

"Who," Lisa pauses. "Novak?"

"Yep." Dean nods, watching the wheels work behind Lisa's eyes. "It is the end of the year; you'll probably never see him again, after graduation." He adds.

"That's true." She nods. "Fine." Lisa decides. "But he can't bring anything too gnarly. I only want what we bought."

"No problem." Dean says, somewhat pleased with himself.

"But you're on druggy patrol. If anything goes down it's your job to take care of it." She points at him, haughtily. Dean puts his hands up in a placating manner.

"Yes ma'am." Dean supplies.

"That's right," She smiles idly. "Want to walk me to class?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." He slings his arm over her shoulder as they make their way down the hall.

With that out of the way, the only thing that's left is to let Castiel know that it's cool for him to come. Which leaves Dean racking his brain for any trace of thought that would tell him where Cas would be, because he really doesn't want to talk to Chuck face to face. Then he remembers the old smokers lounge on the roof called the bird's eye. It was around back when it was still P.C. to smoke at school, but many of the current smokers still snuck off there. Dean has first lunch period, and he decides now is a good enough time to check the place out.

He walks from his locker past the cafeteria as if he was just heading to the bathrooms, before turning left down junior hall, past the janitor's/make-out closet; all the way to the end with the little out cove and the door that says no entry. He goes through the door and is met with a rickety spiral iron staircase and looks up it before ascending.

Half way up he feels a cool breeze rush his face and the bright sun light pouring in. When he gets to the landing he sees a sophomore emo girl smoking, honest to god, black cigarettes with her head phones so loud he can hear the screaming coming from them. He gives her a brief smile that she returns with a glare before returning to the book she's reading. He hedges past her carefully before going through the door that's propped open by someone's history text.

Dean blinks out into the near noon sun surveying the rooftop for any sign of Castiel and takes in the view of their town. He sees a couple of the punk kids with wild colored hair in a far corner and a few of the normal kids in another, but no sign of Cas.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says cigarette between lips has he bends his head to light it, startling Dean as he rounds on him. He was wearing a brown long sleeved thermal that fit snugly on his frame with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of well worn jeans.

"The hell." Dean exclaims receiving a head tilt in reply. "What are you a ninja?"

"Mmm," Castiel hums taking a drag on his cigarette as he walks off toward a shaded area of the roof. Dean shakes his head at the stoic kid before following after him.

"I squared it with Lisa," He starts feeling out of place again. Somehow Castiel just had a way of making Dean squirm uncomfortably, maybe it was the staring. "Just nothing hardcore, she doesn't want anyone tripping balls at her party."

"All right." He replies simply looking out at the sky.

"That it?" Dean asks a little miffed by the apparent brush of causing Castiel to look up at him.

"I suppose you will be requiring this." Castiel sighs, handing him a scrap of paper with his number scrawled up on it.

"Oh, ya. Thanks, man." Dean takes it awkwardly.

"That comes with some provisions as well, Dean." He adds looking away as he takes another drag.

"Jesus, what are you a gremlin." Dean gripes.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel deadpans, Dean's a little taken aback because come on everyone's at least heard of that movie.

"It's just these rules, eating, and midnight." Deal falters. "Never mind." He looks away at the fields below and Cas quirks an eyebrow at him.

"You can text me any time, but unless there is a dire emergency you are under no circumstances to call, unless you text first and I allow it. If you really need me, but it's not an emergency you can call Chuck. Also, that number is not to be given to anyone, under any circumstances." Dean nods dumbly, this is the most he's heard this guy say in one go and it's a little intimidating. "You understand the responsibility of this, Dean?" He asks.

"Calm down, Spiderman." Dean jests receiving another blank stare, and switching tactics. "I get it, don't worry, you can trust me." He smiles reassuringly.

"We shall see." Castiel quips dismissively, putting out his cigarette under foot.

"Right see ya later, man." Dean backs away as Chuck comes out the door and heads over to Castiel. He turns to leave before chancing one last glance back and seeing Cas popping some pills in his mouth before washing them down with a swig from Chuck's flask. As he hands the flask back to Chuck their eyes meet briefly before Dean bolts through the door to leave.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW 3 I hope you like it... any questions should be revealed later, but feel free to ask. :)<p> 


	3. 3Leave the Bourbon

Again, yes more in one day! Thank you all for your feedback etc, I supper appreciate your thoughts.

This will probably be pretty long, which is good right, and I have ideas for further down that can't be done until I finish this and my mind is just bleh!

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day seemed to drag on, as it does when you know more fun things are planned. The last few periods ticked by agonizingly and it seemed like wherever Dean went in between them he saw Castiel. He was either behind him or further down the hall or going somewhere else and it made Dean wonder how he never really noticed this before, because the dude seemed to be everywhere, and it made Dean feel more than a little uneasy.<p>

The final bell of the day finally tolled and luckily there was no practice afterward. Dean bolted to meet Sammy by his locker; he wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible.

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted.

"Don't call me that, Dean." Sam griped.

"But that's your name. Unless you prefer, bitch?" He smiled.

"Shut up, jerk."

"How was your day?" Dean asked him, ruffling his hair and getting another bitch face from his brother.

"Fine, I'm going to the movies with Jess tonight." Sam smiled.

"Way to go, Sammy!" Dean clapped him on the back. "I knew you had it in ya, somewhere."

"Ya," Sam nodded, before changing the subject. "I heard that Novak dude got invited to Lisa's party." Dean shook his head, great there was no way of escaping this guy he thought.

"How'd you hear that?" Dean asked him as they made their way out of the school and towards the parking lot.

"Ruby told me, she heard it from her sister." Sam replied.

"Who heard it from Lisa, no doubt." Dean huffed, he didn't really see why it was such a big deal that Cas was invited. There's no guarantee he'll even show, he might get to high and forget.

"Ruby says her sister thinks he's hot." Sam added.

"Meg and Cas, no way." Dean scoffed, "Can't picture it." He adds.

"Ya, well." Sam shrugs. "She's going to make her move tonight apparently." The first thing Dean thinks is that he should warn Cas about the psycho demon chick, but he's not sure if that'd be appropriate. They aren't really friends are they, he shakes his head and decides it's just a dude looking out for another dude, as he types a text to Cas before sliding behind the wheel of the car.

To:CAS

Msg: Watch out 2nite

Meg Master's is trolling

4 u.

-D

Dean blasts Metalica the whole ride home, much to Sam's dismay, in order to clear his head for tonight. When they finally pull in the drive, Dean kills the engine and Sam hops out.

"Are you trying to make my brain leak out my ears?" Sam huffs, running inside.

Dean just shakes his head and follows, that kid needs to learn to appreciate good music. As soon as he is in the comfort of his own room, he realizes that he still can't get Cas out of his thoughts, and it's really starting to weird him out. He checks his phone and sees a reply that only contains a period; well at least he got it. He checks the time and he still has a good few hours before the party so he decides to go for a run, he strips down to change into his sweats and grabs his ghetto tape walkman.

"Heading out for a run, mom." Dean calls before leaving the house.

He runs his usual root threw the town past the old down town area, through the park and past the high school. The old school tunes pumping in time with the blood in his veins. He makes it back home with more than enough time to shower and get ready, his mind thankfully clear of blue eyed druggies.

Once again he strips down and hops in the shower letting the warm water rinse away the days grime, for a while he just lavishes in the feel of the water pelting his muscles releasing the tension he was unaware he was concealing. When he's done with his shower he picks out his best jeans and his favorite green shirt and get's dressed. Once he's all set he shrugs on his leather jacket and grabs the weed from his sock drawer, stowing it in the inside pocket of the jacket.

He heads down the stairs and heaves a sigh of dread when he hears his father's voice coming from the kitchen. It's too late to sneak out though, his mom all ready spotted him.

"Dean, hunny, could you drop Sammy off at movies on your way tonight?" She asks smiling.

"Ya, no prob, mom." He replies, before calling up the stars. "Sammy, let's go!"

"What are your plans tonight, Dean?" His dad asks, suspiciously.

"A bunch of the guys are getting together, I'll probably just crash at Adam's." He lied knowing there was no way in hell he could tell them that he was going to a party and most likely sleeping at, and hopefully with, Lisa.

"Well, have fun." His mother pat's him on the arm before going back to making dinner.

"Don't get in trouble now," His dad gruffs. "I'm not going out in the wee hours to bail your ass out of jail, you understand me."

"Yes sir," Dean supplies, thankful that Sam finally decided to make an appearance.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Sam says rushing to the door.

"We'll be there to pick you up after the movie, Sam." Mary calls after him.

"k, mom." He yells back as Dean follows him out to the car.

Dean barley makes it to the theater with his life intact, due to the excited energy of Sammy bouncing in the seat next to him.

"Dude, you need to calm down or you're going to scare this chick away. Deep breaths, Sammy." Dean watches as Sam sucks in a large breath and slowly lets it out, which seems to help a little.

"Ok, Dean, thanks for the ride." Sam smiles opening his door.

"No prob, Sammy." He smiles, before realizing how chick flicky it's getting in his car. "Now get the hell out of here, before I push you out."

"All right, jerk." Sam says hopping out of the car.

"Whatever, bitch." Dean smiles driving away towards Lisa's place.

Dean's the first one there, which is to be expected of the hostess's boyfriend, as was being allowed to park in the garage, in order to protect his baby from drunken idiots. He parks the Impala and goes in, closing the garage behind him.

"Lisa," he calls into the house.

"I'm up stairs I'll be down in a sec, feel free to set up of the stuff and get the music going." She calls down.

"Will do." Dean replies shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet before grabbing the remote and picking out some gaga pop crap, definitely not his taste, but it's a crowd pleaser. He turns it up to a suitable volume, before unloading the booze at the counter setting up a make shift bar. After a few minutes, Lisa makes an appearance wearing a cute white sun dress.

"Hey, babe." She smiles leaning up to kiss Dean.

"Hey yourself," He smiles returning the kiss, his hands on her hips. "You look smoking hot."

"Thanks," She smiles again kissing a little deeper this time before pulling away. "This set up looks great, by the way."

"I try," he supplies, pressing his forehead to hers, when the door bell rings. "Damn it." Dean whispers under his breath while Lisa steps away to answer the door.

A few hours pass and the majority of their friends have arrived and the party is well underway, and Dean is feeling pretty good with more than a few beers buzzing in his system along with a joint or two. It's getting to be close to 11 when Castiel finally shows up blue eyes hazy with whatever he prescribed himself earlier. Dean wouldn't have even noticed if Liza hadn't pulled him away from the guys playing beer pong in the kitchen to inform of the fact.

"Druggy dutty." She snapped at him pointing in Castiel's direction. Dean's eyes slowly follow her finger and fall upon Cas who happens to look at the exact same time nodding at him, and shit do his eyes look bluer then before, Dean thinks before taking in the rest of him.

Cas is wearing like super dark jeans and a navy and grey striped v-neck with a dark blue vest, and you can almost see the top of his symbol tat, not that Dean would admit to noticing.

"He cleans up nice." Dean says aloud smiling before turning back to Lisa's impassive face.

"Whatever, just make sure he doesn't fuck up my party." She turns on her heel and walks away.

Dean sighs to himself, and downs the rest of his beer, barley deciding whether or not to go talk to the dude before Meg pops up out of nowhere and starts dragging Cas toward the dining room, where the drinking games where. Great he thinks, Meg's brilliant plan is to ply Cas with booze, should be interesting. Dean heads back to the kitchen to grab another beer before slipping into the adjoining room to keep an eye on things.

There he sees Castiel sitting at spot at the table his face impassive as usual, and Meg practically crawling into his lap. In front of his place are six shot glasses full of some amber liquor, most likely bourbon; across from him sits Uriel, the biggest guy on the baseball team, with the same shots set up.

"Are you kidding," Uriel laughs. "No way this skinny druggy's gunna beat me." Everyone laughs while Meg glares daggers at him.

"A wager?" Cas asks his voice low and rough, his eyes challenging steadily. Uriel blinks at him for a moment his all ready beer altered brain taking it's time, before he nods.

"All right," He shrugs. "You got balls, I'll give you that Novak." He smiles holding out his hand to shake. "If I win, I get free pot whenever I want, till I leave for College."

"If I win I get your bike." He says nonplussed as the room falls quite. Everyone in the school knows that's Uriel's motorcycle is his most prized possession, and they can't believe that this kid would even go there.

Uriel holds up his hand to placate the room. "Just for the summer?" he asks tentatively.

There's a pause before Castiel nods in response holding out his hand, they shake firmly as the stare at one another.

"Cool, get ready to owe your supplier a shit ton of money man." Uriel smiles confidently, and Cas just blinks at him.

"All right let's do this!" Meg whines impatiently. "You guys read?" She asks, as they both nod in agreement. The room starts the countdown from ten and once they hit one they are off downing shot after shot. Castiel breezes through them steadily as if he can't even taste the alcohol and for all they know maybe he can't. He's on his fifth one while Uriel, is on his third looking sick and is fighting to down it in one.

Everyone one erupts in cheers when Cas finishes his last one without batting an eye.

"Shit, man." Uriel curses. "You're like a freaking robot." He gripes digging his keys out of his pocket. "If you fuck up my bike, you're dead you understand." Uriel glares at Castiel across the table before sliding his keys to him. Cas grabs them and pockets the keys, his mouth briefly twitching in what must count as a smile for him. Uriel stumbles out of the room bitching about his bike and how he needs to throw up.

"That was amazing," Meg coos at him, draping her arm over his shoulders. Dean gags at how much she is throwing herself at him, I mean come on have some decency.

Castiel turns to face her, but somehow his gaze goes straight to where Dean is leaning against the door jam and again they make eye contact. Dean shifts uneasily under his stare, but it's Cas who breaks it this time. Dean watches as he whispers something to Meg and get's up going out the other door to the hallway. Dean leans back from his perch to peer down and sees Castiel walking towards him and the back of the house, before heading out the back porch.

Dean stops at the kitchen and grabs two more beers before going to follow Cas. When he gets out to the porch he's met with a refreshing gust of cool night air as he blinks to adjust to the dark.

"Dean." Comes the gravelly voice, from the step below.

"Fuck, man. You have got to stop doing that." Dean snaps, dropping down to the step to sit.

"My apologies." He replies simply, and Dean can see the light of the cigarette tip that he's smoking.

"Um, here." Dean says handing Cas the beer he brought for him. He takes it slowly, nodding his thanks before popping the top off. "You're one weird, dude you know that Cas." Dean says looking out at the yard in front of him.

"I am aware." He replies, frankly as if he's tired of hearing it.

Dean pauses for a moment taking in the long suffering tone that Cas replied in. "Don't ever change." He says clapping him on the back; as silence settles over them, save for the rumble of the party inside.

"You are an intriguing person, Dean." Castiel informs him, taking a swig of his beer before putting out his cigarette. They sit there a while longer in comfortable silence, before the sliding door is rushed open to reveal Meg, and the loud thrum of the party.

"There you are." She giggles drunkenly. "We're about to play spill the bottle!" Both guys just sit there hoping she get's the hint and leaves. "We need more guys, come on." Meg whines dragging Cas to his feet. "You too, Winchester." She adds nudging him with her foot. Dean groans rising to his feet, catching the horrified look that briefly passes Castiel's features. He stretches idly, wishing he was still sitting in the quite night with Cas or a lot more drunk.

He passes back into the drunken heat of the house sliding the door closed behind him. Dean waits behind Meg who's rounding up a couple more saps, while Cas quickly pops some pills in his mouth before chugging most of his beer. He barley swallows before Meg is back at his side dragging him to the den.

Dean takes a seat on the floor next to Lisa as Meg practically pushes Castiel down to sit. She snakes his beer and chugs it while he just stares on, glaring like he could make her burst into flames. Meg takes a seat on the other side of the circle, so that she'll more likely land on Cas when she spins.

"Ok, these are the rules." She shouts above the noise. "Whoever it lands on you get to pick either kiss or 7 heaven. The kiss also must last at least a minute. There is also no backing out, unless you are somehow related to that person. Comprendo?" Meg concludes, grinning like an idiot. "Lisa, you start because it's your party." She adds handing the bottle over to her.

Lisa takes her turn and lands on Adam, who pales looking at Dean. Great, Dean thinks, I love this game all ready. They opt for kiss, which is just a short minute of pressing lips together nothing more. Adam goes and get's some girl from the cheerleading squad who's name, Dean forgot. Somehow on Megs turn it falls short of Castiel by one and lands on Ana, which Dean has to admit is pretty hot. Which Dean suspects is why Meg opts for kiss so that she can put on a show for the boys, making out with Ana who was drunk enough just to go with it, Ana ends up landing on him. Dean can almost feel the icy daggers coming from Lisa as they kiss, trying his best to keep it as platonic as possible to avoid a shit storm. Dean throws his spin to land on Lisa to make up for it, lighting her mood and the game continues.

Jo, ended up landing on Cas and the kiss helped prove Dean's theory of Cas having the "taking it where he can get it" kind of mind set. Dean was a little worried for the kid though, it was his turn and if he landed on Meg he'd have to live through 7 mins in hell, most likely. He watched apprehensively as Castiel took the bottle with his numbed out fingers and spun it.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thought's (Review)!<p> 


	4. 4Closeted

Thanks for the reviews...ENJOY

* * *

><p>Dean was so preoccupied with watching Cas spin that he didn't even realize that it had stopped. On him. Castiel just blinked at him, and Dean audibly swallowed.<p>

"No, way." Dean huffs.

"Come on, if I had to kiss Ana, you can suck it up." Meg griped at his side. Lisa was on his other side trying, and failing, to hide her smile, giggling.

"Shut up." He glares at her, when he looks back at where Cas was sitting he's a bit taken aback to find he's standing directly in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Come on," he says gazing down at him, with a steady look in his eyes. Dean swallowed again rising to his feet.

"What are we doing?" Dean hisses threw his teeth so only Cas can hear, looking around at the circle of their peers. Castiel fixes him with a gaze that Dean just gets and nods at him.

"No way," Meg balks eyeing them.

"Dean, are you really doing this?" Lisa stares at him as they walk over to the closet.

"7 minutes." He says nodding as he closes the door, on the shocked faces. Once the door is closed he rounds on Castiel, forcing himself to keep his voice low. "Start talking, Pinocchio." He prods his chest.

"They cannot see us in here, Dean." He answers simply, waiting for Dean to catch up.

"Right," Dean nods. "Good point."

"Besides, I much rather be locked in a closet for seven minutes then out there." Cas sighs, looking around the closet as he leans against the wall.

"What are we supposed to do for seven minutes?" Dean asks rhetorically leaning against the opposite wall.

"We could make out." Castiel deadpans, sticking a cigarette between his lips with no intention of lighting it. Dean glares at him.

"No offense dude, but not really my thing."

"Kissing?" Cas asks.

"Dude." He glares again.

Castiel sighs, playing with the cigarette between his lips. "Don't knock it till you try it."

Dean glances at his watch. "It's only been a minute." He grouses fiddling with it in order to set the alarm to go off when it's time to leave and crossing his arms. He chances a glance at Castiel, who was still playing with the cigarette between his rough lips.

Dean watched him idly mulling over what Cas said. It is just kissing, it's not like anyone would find out and it's just a new experience, he rationalized. Doesn't mean he's gay or anything, he thought and much better than just standing here. He turned towards Cas crowding into his personal space. Castiel was usually only a couple inches shorter then Dean, but the way he was leaning against the wall made the difference a bit greater. Noticing that Dean had moved, he raised his blue eyes up to green ones and tilted his head slightly.

"Dean." Castiel said, the cigarette falling from between his lips before Deans where covering his.

The kiss started out slow and tentatively with Dean's hands on the wall beside Castiel's head, just testing the water and Cas following his lead, waiting momentarily before Dean gently slipped in some tongue and deepened the kiss. That's all it took before Cas's hand came up to the back of Dean's head, the other on his chest as he used his body to push Dean back against the other wall. Castiel was dominating the kiss and Dean's mouth worked in tandem to keep, because damn that was hot was all that was firing inside his brain. Cas pulled back gently, Dean's lower lip between his teeth before letting it go. Dean groaned in the back of his throat, trying to move forward but Cas had him bodily pinned to the wall behind him, his hands on the other's hips.

"You're stronger then you look." Dean huffed licking his lips and staring at the other mans mouth, thumbs idly drawing circles along Cas's hip bones.

"Shut up." Cas replied his voice sounding even lower than usual and crushing their mouths together once more, before the beeping started.

"Shit." Dean pulled away hitting the stop button on his watch; as Castiel stepped back returning to the other wall of the closet.

There was no knock or any warning before the door was yanked open revealing Meg and Lisa with the other's crowded behind them.

"They didn't even do anything." Someone in the back cried. "7 minutes is a scam." Another voice shouted as the crowd dissipated.

"What happened?" Meg asked her hands on her hips like a mother questioning a child. Cas pushed off the wall stepping forward and looking down his noise at her.

"I raped him." He replied bluntly, causing both Meg and Lisa's jaw's to drop.

"Say, what?" Lisa scoffed.

"Yep, it was horrible," Dean rolled his eyes, supplying the sarcastic tone Castiel's words lacked causing both Lisa and Meg to relax. "Hold me baby," Dean mocked putting his arms around Lisa and glancing over at Cas.

"You ass." She swatted him playfully.

"Cigarette." Castiel said simply heading back out to the porch after stooping to pick up the one he had dropped earlier.

"Wait for me, Novak!" Meg shrieked after him.

"That chick is bat-shit." Dean huffs watching her trip her way outside.

"I think they'd be cute together." Lisa says.

Dean doesn't reply to that and chooses instead to change the subject, "I need another beer."

The night progresses and by 1:30 people where weeding out and those staying started to crash, but the kiss was still replaying in his mind. He'd be lying if he didn't like it, hell it was hot, definitely top ten. These thought's where however cut short when Ana came up to him.

"Dean, Lisa is like puking she wants you."

"All right," He sighs getting up from the Sofa. "Thanks, Ana." He adds as she takes his place on the couch, waving him off sleepily.

Dean heads for the first floor bathroom first, unsure if Lisa is here or upstairs. He listens briefly for any sign of occupancy and opens the door coming eye to eye with Cas leaning against the counter; cheeks flush, lips apart, eyes dark and hazy and hands white knuckling the ledge behind him. It takes Dean's drunken brain a second to take in what's going on, focusing out enough to see Meg on her knees in front of him in just in just her bra and pants.

Dean's frozen briefly as Cas's lips twitch as he inhales a shaky breath staring straight at him. It takes one gasp, to snap Dean back to reality long enough blush like a school girl and quickly close the door.

Dean lets out a breath he didn't realize he was keeping in as he presses his back to the wall and closes his eyes tight. The image of Cas seared behind the lids, he stands there a moment wondering what the fuck his life was coming to when he remembers Lisa.

He bolts up the stairs into Lisa's bathroom and finds her curled up near the toilet.

"Hey." he whisper's gently, helping her to sit up.

"I drank way too much." She frowns leaning into him.

"I can see that." He chides. "Come on let's get you into bed." He lifts her up and carries her into her room. He steadies her while she changes and get's her tucked in with a bottle of water and the trash can. "I'll be down stairs if you need me." He whispers, she nods in reply snuggling into the covers as he leaves.

So much for getting laid he thinks to himself, he's been on and off again with Lisa for the past two years and sure they fooled around and stuff, but they never went all the way. Recently it seems even harder for him to coax any affection out of her, but they are graduating soon. She'll be off to school and he'll still be here, working at his dad's auto shop. He sees the reasoning, but he can't help but be a little pissed off at her.

He shrugs to himself as he makes his way down the stairs, deciding that fresh air might clear his head he steps out to the front porch.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas," Dean shakes his head looking to the side of the door where Castiel is leaning against the house smoking. "Where's Meg," He asks looking out on the front lawn.

"I believe she's gone." Castiel replies.

"Hmm," Dean scoffs, unsure why the thing with Meg was bothering him so much.

"I won't apologize for being horny, Dean." Cas glares. Out of the corner of his eye Dean sees him swallow something.

"What are those?" Dean asks.

"This and that." Cas hedges as he smokes his cigarette.

"What are they for?"

"Everything." He sighs flicking the butt out into the yard and heading off into the night.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! ;D<p> 


	5. 5Slap in the Face

The weekend flew by with a lazy Saturday spent on clean up duty and a baseball game on Sunday, which they won. For that time, Dean had pushed any thoughts of Castiel out of his mind the best he could, but that didn't stop the dreams he was having.

He bolted up before his alarm on Monday morning, hot and covered in sweat. The same image of Castiel in the bathroom from the party mixed with their time spent in the closet was replaying in his mind as he shook away the sleepiness.

"Shit," Dean swore. I just had a dream about going down on a dude, not possible, he thought shaking it off as just a weird dream and throwing the covers away from him to go and shower. He started the water, setting it to cold in order to cool him off. Everything will go back to normal he told himself, as he stepped into the spray, it's not like I'm going to go out of my way to see the kid. Yep, he nodded to himself, same as before. He finished his morning routine before heading off to school.

Dean was at his locker preparing for the day, he was about to close the door revealing a form leaning against the locker next to his.

"Dean," the now familiar tone said.

"Cas," Dean replied clenching his fist and closing his eyes in irritation, so much for back to normal, he thought.

"I need a favor."

Dean glanced over at him; Cas was dressed simply in a black tee shirt and jeans with his army shoulder bag, and then locked his locker before turning to walk in the other direction; Castiel following him.

"What?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Am I correct to assume you are friends with Uriel?" Castiel asks.

"Ya." He clipped, wanting to just get to class all ready.

"Can you give this to him?" Cas said holding out the keys to Uriel's bike.

"Why? You won that fair and square till the end of summer, dude." Dean asked stopping in surprise as the keys were placed in his hand.

"That is not of import." Was his reply, before turning to leave.

"Wait," Dean called after him, his mouth running without his consent. "Do you need ride home then?" Castiel turned slightly looking at him, his eyes narrowed before slightly nodding and walking off down the hall. I guess that's a yes, then Dean thought to himself, but what the hell.

He watched Cas make his way, through the crowd before he was stopped by Meg. He wasn't sure what was said between them before a loud smack resonated through the hall.

"Thank you." He heard Castiel say icily, causing Meg to turn on her heel and storm off in the opposite direction.

Dean just scratched the back of his neck before jogging off to his first class.

It wasn't until lunch when he finally saw Uriel.

"Hey dude." Dean greeted him sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey, Winchester," Uriel said. "I heard Lisa had a bit too much at her party, maybe next year." He laughed. "Oh right." He mocked knowing full well there was no next year, as Adam laughed next to him.

"Burn," Adam supplied.

"Shut your cake hole." Dean snapped. "You keep this up I'll just keep your bike for myself." Uriel looked at him puzzled, waiting for him to explain. "Novak wanted me to give you these back." Dean held up the keys.

"Really?" Uriel asked surprised.

"Ya, he didn't give a reason either." He replied. "But here you go." Dean tossed the keys to Uriel.

"Sweet," Uriel smiled. "The dudes weird as shit though." He laughed and Dean just simply nodded.

"Hey, isn't that his brother?" Adam asked pointing at a kid with a powder blue polo tucked into khaki pants. Dean looks over his shoulder, at the nerdy guy.

"Ya, Jimmy." Uriel nods. "Total bible thumper, that one; the whole family is." He adds.

"Damn, if they weren't twins you wouldn't know they were related." Jo scoffs.

"They aren't that identical." Dean says, turning back to his friends.

"Ya," Uriel agrees. "Jimmy's not high all the time." He laughs.

"Speak of the devil." Adam adds, as they see Castiel enter the cafeteria and heading for the food line, almost running in to his brother.

"Watch where you are going, sinner," Jimmy snaps at him, his voice a slightly higher tone than his brothers.

"Fuck, off." Cas replies slow and deliberate, the lunch room falling quite.

"I heard about the party," he continued. "Corrupting more innocents, Castiel?" Jimmy glares and Castiel ignores him to go stand in the line. "You are lucky that Father even lets an abomination, like you, walk around."

Cas blinks at him for a split second, before going off, his voice low and dangerous. "Do not talk about what you do not understand, brother." He breathes getting nose to nose with Jimmy, his food tray between them. "You have no right to talk about our Father, to me." He punctuates by flipping Jimmy's tray up causing it to spill and storming off; the lunch room returning to its normal chatter.

"What the hell was that about?" Adam asked looking around at everyone.

"Beats me," Dean replies, pretending to be indifferent while looking off in the direction Cas went.

"The whole family's just fucked up, if you ask me." Uriel adds before changing the subject.

The day went by fairly quickly and Dean was making his way out to the parking lot. He still wasn't quite clear if Cas said yes to the ride, but either way he was glad that Sammy had some after school nerd club today.

As he approached the Impala he saw the familiar smoking silhouette of Castiel, leaning against the car with the sunny parking lot reflecting in his aviator sunglasses.

"No leaning on the car." Dean snapped at him, unlocking the door and pulling it open. "No smoking either." He added sliding into the driver's seat.

"My apologies," Castiel muttered flicking the butt before opening his door to get in.

They drove in companionable silence with the windows down, the radio on low emitting Matalica with Cas drumming his fingers to the tune on the window sill. When it was about half way there, Dean finally broke the silence. He was dying to ask him about the thing today with his brother, but opted instead to ask about Meg.

"What happened with Meg today?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"She incorrectly assumed that a drunken blow job was enough to warrant some sort of…" He motioned with his hand.

"I get ya," Dean replied. "What did you say, though?" He glanced quickly at him.

"I informed her that I do not date whores, but I'm open to a repeat in the janitor's closet." He states matter a factually.

"Jesus, Cas, don't sugar coat it." Dean sputters laughing, causing Castiel to just tilt his head at him. "I guess she had that coming though." He adds as they pull into the parking lot.

"Thank you for the ride, Dean." Cas says, starring steadily at him his hand paused on the door.

"Ya," Dean clears his throat. "No problem man." He stares back.

"Would you like to?" Cas sighs, semi asking by looking up at the building.

"Sure," Dean replies swallowing as he kills the engine, following Castiel towards the apartment.

What the fuck his mind supplies lamely, what is it about this guy. Dean pauses at the foot of the stairs, this is just two dudes hanging out, he thinks before jogging up the stairs to catch up, a brief memory of last night's dream flashing through his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews etc, keep em coming!<p> 


	6. 6Mouthful

I Feel like I've written so much, yet there's still so much more! Enjoy ;D

* * *

><p>They make their way to Castiel's door, Dean shuffling his feet nervously as Cas fumbled with his keys to unlock it. He slips in leavening it open for Dean to follow.<p>

"Your brother still out of town?" Dean asked looking around the apartment, after closing the door.

"Till graduation." He replies tossing his keys on the table next to the door and dropping his bag on the floor by the couch.

"What's he do?" Dean asks scrutinizing the various objects around the room.

"Gabe is in advertizing, for a candy company," Cas grabs a cigarette and lights it fluidly, before sitting down on the far side of sofa leaning forward.

"No kidding." He nods, deciding to join Cas awkwardly on the couch, leaning back with his arm spread on the top of the sofa.

Castiel worries his lip briefly before taking out some pills, and grabbing a joint. Dean just watches the fluidity of his slender fingers. Cas replaces the cigarette with the joint reaching to place it in the ash tray and lights it before passing it to Dean and downing the pills after he exhales the smoke. They pass the joint back and forth until it ends and Cas lights another. They remain in silence just relaxing in the simplicity of smoking, and Dean is really feeling the high.

"Your brother doesn't mind you smoking in here?" Dean asks, coughing. Cas just shakes his head as he takes a hit and passes it back to Dean, grabbing another cigarette and leaning back into the sofa.

"Kill it," He rasps, letting Dean finish the rest of the joint as he melts into the couch slowly smoking his cigarette.

Dean finishes the joint and before he can stop himself he asks, "What's the deal with your other brother?"

Castiel sighs, blinking slowly. "I was cast out of the family." He takes a drag, "My brothers seem to believe that our Father left, because of me."

"That's ridiculous." Dean snaps, shocked that someone's family could do that to their own.

"Yes, well," He starts inhaling deeply. "We are very religious and they take any sign of disobedience as a grave sin." Cas states cryptically.

"How many brothers do you have?" Dean asks. "And what about your mom?"

"Rachel, my mother, also blames me." Cas sighs. "I have four brothers, Michael, Raphael, Gabe and Jimmy."

"You have a ninja turtle as a brother?" Dean quips, receiving a blank stare.

"We were named after angels." He clarifies.

Dean nods and pauses. "Why'd Gabe skip out?

"He ran away years ago, he couldn't take the fighting." Castiel offers simply.

"I have a brother, Sammy, he's younger though, super smart too." He smiles, deciding to change the subject. "You sticking around here after graduation?"

"Might as well." He smokes.

"Ya, me too," Dean says. "I don't really have the grades, anyway."

"Will you be working at your father's business?" Cas asks and Dean is a little surprised that Cas knew about it.

"Ya, that's the plan," He nods.

"You will have a job." Castiel says.

"You do too." Dean states.

"Yours is a respectable profession." He offers.

"How'd you get this gig, anyway?" Dean asks looking over at him.

Castiel's blue eyes are fixed on the ceiling. "It cost a couple souls."

Dean has no clue how to respond to that and silence falls over the room, both men just riding the high.

"You ever dream about places you've never been?" Cas asks, putting out his cigarette and going for another.

"Sometimes," Dean shrugs. "I dream of this lake." He offers.

"I always dream of parks," He adds lighting the new cigarette.

"Hmm," Dean hums. "I had a dream about you." He blurts before he can stop it, but his brain can't be bothered to care.

"Oh," Castiel replies simply, his hazy eyes locking on Deans, the cigarette perched between his lips.

"Ya," Dean swallows, the room feeling a lot smaller, "The party."

Castiel nods his chest rising as he inhales deeply, Dean's eyes scanning down the other guys body. Castiel lowers his eyes briefly before looking back at Dean, as if silently asking him to come towards him, and Dean did. He pushed forward across the couch there faces inches apart, his hand on the side of Cas's face and their eyes locked.

Castiel closed the distance his lips rough and demanding, coaxing Dean's tongue into play, as the kiss grew deeper. Dean's other hand slides down Cas's chest to the hem of his shirt before he pulls away from the kiss.

"I have no clue, what I'm doing." Dean gasps, concerned; Cas kisses him again quickly before leaning forward to pull his shirt off over his head, Dean watching intently.

"You think too much." Castiel whisper pulling Dean back into the kiss and tossing his shirt on the floor. Dean wasn't sure if it was the drugs talking, but he decided to just go with it, and threw himself back into the kiss. His hands roaming over Cas's exposed chest as their lips worked in tandem. Castiel had one hand still fisted in Dean's shirt while the other was tangled in Dean's hair.

Cas pulled back slightly, worrying Deans lower lip between his teeth and eliciting a groan from the back of Dean's throat. Dean's hand toyed with the edge of Castiel's pants before sliding back up, his thumb brushing over one of his nipples causing Cas to gasp.

Dean moved his one hand to the back of Cas's head pulling slightly on his hair to expose his long throat, before placing kisses along Castiel's jaw and neck. He paused at the juncture of Cas's neck and shoulder sucking gently before apply some pressure with his teeth receiving a shutter. Dean wasn't fully sure what he was doing, but god was he enjoying it as his brain fully shut off.

He moved to the left side of Castiel's throat kissing and licking before moving down his chest. Dean paused, placing a soft kiss to scar just under his collar bone and then moved down to circle his left nipple with his tongue getting another gasp in return. He pulled back tracing his fingers along the symbol on Cas's chest glancing up at as he did so, watching Cas look down on him with lust dark eyes. Dean crossedto suck briefly on the other nipple, before venturing lower.

Cas was breathing in ragged bursts, as Dean moved off the couch to position himself between his spread legs. He glanced up again, his hands resting on Cas's prominent hip bones and the partial words adorning them, to meet Castiel's gaze receiving the answer to his silent question. Dean took a deep breath before sliding his hands along Castiel's waist band and slowly undoing the button fly, each button revealing more of the tattoo and Cas's straining cock.

Dean was not surprised to find that Cas was going commando, as he un did the last button and tugged his jeans down slightly. Dean pauses, not focusing on how having dick in his face should really be freaking him out, and tracing the words that read, Patris Tui Fiat Voluntas.

"It's latin," Cas gasps answering Dean's unasked question.

Dean nods before placing a kiss on either side of his hips and gently nuzzling Cas's erection, as his hips shift. Dean licks his lips, before running his tongue along the length causing Castiel to suck in a shuttering breath. Dean pauses at the head, before enveloping him with his mouth, Castiel's hand fly to the back of Dean's head guiding him with a gentle force. Dean applies every tactic that he knows works on him as he hallows out his cheeks and swirls his tongue, Cas's hands guiding his head up and down his shaft.

"Dean," Cas groans looking down at him as Dean opens his eyes, looking back. It really is a sight, Dean decides, taking in Cas's red bitten lips, flushed cheeks and the unguarded look in his eyes. Dean is so lost just staring at Cas, while he continues his ministrations that he didn't realize how close he was.

"I'm…" Cas huffs trying to warn Dean. "Fuck, Dean." He writhes, catching Dean by surprised and cums fisting his hands in Dean's hair. Dean swallows as a reaction to the surprise before releasing Cas from his mouth and sitting back starring at the man before him and taking in the all ready forming hickey on his pale neck.

Castiel just sits there eyes closed, his hands resting on his stomach and breath hitching back to normal.

"I," Dean falters, not sure what to say or what he's even thinking.

"Hmm," Cas hums returning himself to his pants and sitting there a bit longer before leaning forward and kissing Dean chastely on the lips as he reaches for the pack of cigarettes.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS are my fuel! (nom) ;)<p> 


	7. 7Rinse&Repeat

Just a short chapy, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Castiel lights a cigarette, watching as Dean stares blankly at him.<p>

"I just," Dean motions with his hand.

"Indeed." Cas's lips twitch slightly cigarette in mouth as he strokes his thumb over Dean's lips. Dean shifts slightly, his jeans feeling incredibly tight and his breathing shallow. Castiel takes a drag when there's a knock on the door.

"Shit," Cas swears, ashing his cigarette and sliding his hand over the side of Dean's face and under his chin as he stands to get the door, Dean's face following his movements. Castiel peaks through the spy hole revealing his tattoo covered back. He turns around quickly buttoning his fly, cigarette in mouth, before pulling the door open. Dean quickly takes a spot the couch, adjusting himself.

"Hhhey man," Chuck squeaks, peaking around the apartment. "I hope I'm not interrupting , you said 5 right," He shuffles nervously glancing at Dean's back as he stands up.

"That's correct." Cas replies. "I'll be right there." He says motioning Chuck to the kitchen.

"I gotta go, dude." Dean says turning to face him. "Pick up my brother." He adds, shifting uncomfortably, as Cas's eyes flick down to his crotch and back to his face.

"Very well," he says holding the door open for him.

"I'll um, text you." Dean flounders awkwardly, "See you tomorrow." He adds before bolting out the door.

What the hell, he thought on his way to the car. I just brought my dream to life. He flinched at how corny that sounded. Dean realized that he should be having a big gay freak out right about now or at least a little concerned that he technically cheated on Lisa, but realized he was surprisingly ok with it. Plus, he decided he had some more pressing matters to attend to, as he slid into the driver seat and tossed his jacket to hide his lap.

Dean picked up Sam in record time, nodding and pretending to listen while Sam told him about his day. The whole time erection killing thoughts raced through his head, to no prevail. It seemed like forever before they finally made it home, Sam bolting to the house as Dean took a deep breath before following.

"Hey, boys." Their mom called from the kitchen, "dinner in an hour."

"K, mom," Sam said plopping on the couch to start his homework as Dean rushed up to his room.

Dean locked the door behind him leaning against it as he slipped a hand into his pants, groaning at contact. He undid the fly deciding to continue this in the shower, when his phone started going off. He stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs, giving his aching cock a few tugs before grabbing his phone and flipping it open.

Msg: From Cas:

Try not to say my

Name too loud when

You cum. ;)

Dean texts back: "You're Fing Creepy, u know!" He groans, throwing his phone on to his bed. That sneaky bastard, Dean thought, looking around as if Cas was hiding somewhere watching. Which Dean had to admit was kind of a turn on as he stroked his fully hard dick and made his way to bathroom, starting the shower.

Dean slips into the stream, closing his eyes as the hot water hits him. He slides a hand across his chest and down to jack himself off. Images of Cas on the couch coming undone running through his mind as he builds towards release. Dean braces himself on the wall of the shower bowing his head as he comes forcefully into his hand. Boy, was he screwed.

He finished his shower and padded into his room, towel slung around his hips. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt before throwing them on, and grabbing his phone off the bed. He had another message.

MSG: FromCas

I do not know

About the creepy

Part.

Dean quickly texted back, "That's hard to believe ;D" shaking his head, now they're flirting, great.

Dean sighs flopping back on his bed, what was he doing, he should be trying to get with Lisa, not hooking up with the damaged stoner. There's just something about him, his brain supplies realizing that this feels different than whatever he had with Lisa. Maybe there's a reason nothing happened between him and Lisa for two years, but it's not like he's a virgin or anything. He decides to just not worry about, ignore it until it becomes a problem, like he usually does; then heads down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Feedback makes me, very happy.<p> 


	8. 8Doing it in the Boys Room

More fun times!

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Dean doesn't see Cas anywhere, which he guesses isn't too unusual. He's sitting in last period History, bored out of his mind listening Mr. H drone on when he feels his phone vibrate.<p>

MSG: FromCas

Boy's bathroom

Freshmen hall.

Dean reads the message and shakes his head, definitely better than this snooze fest. He raises his hand, breaking the teacher from his monotonies speech.

"What is it, Mr. Winchester?"

"Can I go to the bathroom, sir?" Dean asks.

"Just make sure to return," Mr. H huffs ripping a hall pass from the pack and handing it to Dean as he walks past and out the door.

He ambles down the halls heading to the farthest bathroom, taking a breath before he goes in.

"Dean," Cas greets from the back of the bathroom, where he's smoking out the open window, he's wearing his vest again today and his hair is just as fuck messy as usual.

"We could have just met in the janitor's closet," Dean gripes. "It's closer."

"There are no windows." He states as if it should have been a clear fact, Dean pauses awkwardly.

"You know those things will kill ya." Dean jokes.

"I was unaware." Castiel rumbles, as if he meant it, causing Dean to smile.

"So," Dean starts.

"Lock, the door, Dean," Cas says simply, turning towards the window as he takes the last drag of his cigarette before flicking it out and Dean complies.

Dean hears the soft click of the lock sliding in place and then turns around, before striding across the room, Castiel meeting him half way. They come together, inches from each other's faces, Dean tilts his head to capture Cas's mouth. He doesn't get the chance, however, before Cas has him pushed up against the tiled wall, with a force he was unprepared for.

Dean gasps when his back makes contact with the wall, "Jeez," he whisper's eyes on Cas's lips as their breathes mingle, their bodies are pressed together. Dean leans his head forward to bring their lips together, Cas tastes of stale cigarettes, mint and something else Dean can't quite identify. Dean's hands move to Castiel's hips; they fight for dominance in the kiss, their lips bruising from the force, with the perfect amount of tongue and teeth. Dean was getting so lost in the impromptu make out session that he was unprepared when Castiel pulled away, just out of his reach, causing Dean to whimper.

Cas looks up, their eyes meeting as he slides his one hand up Dean's chest toward his neck, his thumb coming to a halt just under his chin and apply a slight pressure. Castiel strokes his neck gently before forcing Dean's head to the side and moving forward to kiss just under his jaw, moving lower down his neck stopping just above the collar of Dean's shirt. Cas starts to suck at the flesh there nibbling gently before running his tongue along the spot, and altering between them. Dean groans, his hips involuntarily moving forward as his hands tighten their hold on Cas.

Castiel pulls back to admire his handy work, he turns Deans face back towards his as he undoes his own zipper and then Dean's to free their cocks. Dean quirks an eyebrow as he follows Cas's gaze down to the space between them. There eye's flick back up to each other's briefly until Cas brings his fingers up to Dean's mouth.

"Lick," He instructs simply, his voice impossibly deep, as Dean takes his fingers into his mouth, causing Cas to shutter against him. Dean sucks the first two digits of Castiel's hand until he pulls it back presenting his palm to Dean. He licks it with a few broad strokes of his tongue, Cas pulls away bringing their lips together again, his hand sliding down to take both there cocks in his now slicked hand. The action eliciting groans from each of them. Castiel slowly starts to work both of them, the friction from both Cas's hand and his dick causing Dean to growl into their kiss. Castiel's other hand finds its way under Dean's shirt, mapping out the territory with the pads of his fingers as he keeps a steady pace. Cas's strokes started out slowly before quickly picking up speed building the pressure between them. Each pull starts to grow more frantic as Dean's hands turn into bruising vices at Cas's hips. Castiel frees his hand from under Dean's shirt and places it on top of the one on his hip.

They break the kiss gasping for air, at the same time Cas coaxes Dean's hand away from his hip, sliding their fingers together as he locks it against the wall above Dean's head. His other hand sliding as fast as it can to bring them over the edge, they cum at the same time.

"Ah, Fuck." Dean gasps loudly, his head thrown back against the wall as the orgasm rakes through him. Cas shuttering against him neck bent, his forehead pressed against Dean's shoulder, his breath hitching in rasp as he gives a couple more pulls on their spent cocks before releasing them.

They stay like that for a moment, there breathes evening out as Dean's thumb rubs circles on Cas's hip.

"That was," Dean starts sucking in another breath as Cas nods against his shoulder, slipping his fingers out of Dean's to lower his arm. Castiel takes another moment before stepping away and they clean up in silence. Dean relieved to see that there was only some drying cum on the underside of his shirt.

They move to the door as the final bell of the day rings out down the halls. Dean unlocks it and pulls it open for Cas, who all ready has a cigarette between his lips. He pauses briefly before Dean and reaches up brushing his collar away from his neck and rubbing his thumb over the spot there. Their eyes lock again as Cas's lips twitch around his tobacco product, he retreats his hand and he strolls out the door.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that, this is the first "sexy" story I've written so... let me know what you think.<p> 


	9. 9Jokes on you

Dean heads the opposite direction of Cas down freshmen hall towards his brother's locker, actually having to wait a couple minutes before Sam arrives.

"Hey bro," Dean greets.

"You're here early," Sam says eyeing him.

"Got out earlier than usual." He lies, Sam shrugging as he gathers up his stuff in his bag.

"Whatever, let's go." Sam says grumpily.

"Ok, sunshine," Dean jest not letting Sam ruin his good mood.

The drive home from school, weirdly quiet with Sam staring out the window as Dean drives.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asks, glancing over at his brother before looking back at the road.

Sam sit's in silence for a moment, "If I tell you something," he starts. "Will you promise not to get mad?"

"When do I ever get mad," Dean scoffs receiving a glare from his brother. "All right, I promise."

"Well," Sam sighs. "Ruby said that she heard from her sister that," he pauses. "Lisa'sPregnantandit'sAdams." He rushes.

"Say, what?" Dean asks, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam starts, his face lined with worry. "I don't even know if it's true, Ruby tends to lie sometimes. I just thought you should know." He looks over at Dean. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Sammy." Dean sighs, his grip tightening on the wheel as he turns down there street. "Thanks for telling me." He adds.

"No problem." Sam replies, relief written on his face.

Dean pulls in the driveway, and Sam moves to open his door.

"You coming, Dean?" He asks, realizing that Dean left the car running.

"I have something's I need to take care of," He tells him. "Tell mom, I'll be home for dinner."

"K," Sam says, getting out of the car eyeing Dean suspiciously.

Dean watches Sam head into the house as he pulls out his phone to call Lisa and pulling out of the drive way.

"Hello?" Lisa answers.

"Hey, babe." Dean says out of habit. "What you up to?"

"I'm at the cheer meeting, it's almost over."

"Can I see you?" He asks swallowing.

"Ya, meet me at school!" She exclaims.

"Cool," he replies trying to sound nonchalant. "See you in a bit." He hangs up driving back towards school.

Dean pulls into the vast parking lot dotted with cars and parks in his usual spot and kills the engine. He steps out of the car, slamming the door to lean against it, crossing his arms as he waits for Lisa.

Lisa pregnant, he rolls around in his mind, not believing it. It can't be true, he thinks, she totally got wasted at her party, definitively not something pregnant people do. Unless she didn't know then, he reasoned, or maybe she's just really good at lying; and Adam. Of course it'd be Adam's, it sure as hell wasn't his.

Dean's thoughts where cut short when he saw Lisa exiting the school, her dark hair fastened back away from her face.

"Hey hun!" She smiles, skipping up to him stretching on her toes to kiss his cheek. Surprise graces her features when he pulls away from her. "What's wrong?"

"We, um… We need to talk." He says his eyes cast on the ground.

"What's this about," she asks defensively, her hands on her hips.

"I heard a rumor, and I just wanted to hear it from." Dean starts, glances at her briefly, turning away when recognition flashes in her face. "Damn it, Lis. Tell me it's not true."

"What?" She whispers trying to hide her guilt.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks looking straight at her, her eyes welling up with tears as she nods at him. Dean sets his jaw looking out across the parking lot.

"It's not yours." Lisa offers lamely.

"No shit, it's not mine." Dean yells at her, before steadying his tone. "Adam, right?" She nods. "Why?" He whispers, still not looking at her.

"Dean," Lisa starts fighting back a sob. "I swear, I just found out."

"Why?" He asks again, anger evident in his tone.

"I just," she inhales shakily steadying her voice. "You where so experienced and I, I know it was silly, but I just thought you'd like it better if I knew what I was doing." She rambles.

"That's bull shit." Dean snaps at her.

"I know, I'm sorry, Dean." She pleads placing her hand on his arm.

"With Fucking, Adam." He grouses, banging his fist atop his car before scrubbing his hand over his neck.

Lisa's eyes narrow as she catches sight of the spot there. "Like you're so innocent," She prods angrily yanking his collar away from his neck. "Who gave you that?"

"What?" Dean asks forgetting about the mark Cas had left. "That's none of your business." He snaps. "You can't flip the blame on me, princess." He glares at her.

"That obviously happened while we were together, so it is my fucking business." She challenges him.

"I'm not the one who's pregnant." Dean returns. "I mean, jesus, where you ever going to tell me?" He asks, Lisa just looks down guiltily. "That's what I thought." He turns yanking his car door open. "I hope you and Adam are real happy together." Dean adds, sliding into the car and driving off leaving Lisa standing in the parking lot.

Dean drives in angry silence banging his fist on the steering wheel. He was pissed. Not so much that he was single again, because that was inevitable after graduation, but the fact that she lied to him. Two years down the drain, he thought, Adam just creeps in behind his back. They were supposed to be friends, he shakes his head. Whatever, he decides worry creeping into his brain as he realizes Lisa knows he was with someone else. He brushes it off, there's no way she'll ever suspect.

The first thing Dean does when he gets home is send a text to Cas. He's not sure why exactly he does it, he has a sneaking suspicion that his so called friends knew about Lisa all along, but a part of him knows that he feels like he can trust Castiel.

MSG: ToCAS

Can I c u

later?

-D

Cas never replies.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the lovely feed back, it really helps me continue! ;D<p> 


	10. 10Working for the Weekend

Double digit chaps!

* * *

><p>Dean doesn't see or hear from Cas for two days. The shit hit the fan after the thing with Lisa, and Dean had distanced himself from the majority of his so called friends. It's Friday, at school, when he finally sees Castiel.<p>

Dean is at his locker getting his lunch, listening half heartedly as Jo rambles on about trying to convince her mom to allow alcohol at her graduation party, when he catches sight of Cas from the corner of his eye. He turns to look at him walking in silence with Chuck traipsing along next to him.

Castiel is wearing a navy v-neck and his usual jeans and Dean notices that he's looking thinner than usual. They make eye contact as Cas passes by him, his eyes clouded in their usual haze and tired. Concern passes over Dean's face as he takes in the small gash across the bridge of Castiel's nose. He's broken out of his staring match by Jo's waving hand.

"Earth to Dean," She sighs.

"Ya," Dean starts looking at her. "That sucks, dude." He offers lamely, as she shakes her head at him. "I'll catch up with you at lunch; I forgot I have to go do something." He lies.

"All right," Jo concedes after searching his eyes. She turns and heads off towards the cafeteria as Dean sprints off after Cas.

Dean catches up with him outside the No Entry door.

"Cas," Dean calls causing the other man to turn as he closes the distance between them. Chuck shuffles awkwardly before Castiel motions for him to go up to the roof without him.

"Hello, Dean." He says, and shit Dean had forgotten how gravely the dude's voice actually was, in person. "I'm sorry about Lisa." Cas adds blankly.

"Ya, that's whatever," Dean replies reaching up and gently brushing his fingers across the cut on Cas's face, causing the dark haired boy to inhale sharply, his eyes fluttering. "What happened, Cas?"

Cas fixes Dean with a hard look. "It is not of import." He states, turning his face away from Dean and stepping up the first step.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another." He challenges grabbing his arm and trying to catch Castiel's gaze again.

Castiel sighs. "What do you want, Dean." He turns his guarded look at him, jaw tense, his long fingers tapping his leg anxiously.

"You free later?" Dean asks. "You know to hang out."

"Hang out," Cas reiterates, as if the word was a foreign one. They stand there for a moment that seems to last forever before Castiel replies, "Very well," then strides up the stairs, leaving Dean standing there.

Dean shakes his head at Cas's retreating form, he really is a weird little dude he muses then turns to head back to lunch.

Later that night, Dean texts Cas letting him know he's coming over and bounds down the stairs. He can't help but be excited at the prospect of hanging out with Cas and hopefully a repeat of their last couple encounters.

"I'm heading out mom," Dean says grabbing his keys from the table.

"All right, dear," she says looking up from her magazine. "What are your plans tonight?" She asks smiley up at him.

"Just hanging with Jo, probably just going to watch some movies," He lies.

"Well have fun, and let me know if you are staying over when it starts to get late." Mary tells him. "Tell Ellen I say hi." She adds.

"Will do mom," Dean waves as he exits the house. Jo's and his family have been friends for ages, and it's not uncommon for him to crash there and vice versa, she's like the sister he never had.

He makes it to Castiel's in record time, carefully parking the Impala and heading up as the sun dips below the horizon. Dean knocks on the door hearing shuffling from the other side, before the door is popped open silently. He steps forward watching Cas's back as he gingerly lowers his shirt back down, catching sight of angry bruises on his ribs.

Dean kicks the door closed behind him before moving towards where Castiel stood, lifting his shirt back up.

"Dean," Cas warns, turning on him.

"What, Cas," Dean snaps. "These not of import either?" He asks mockingly as he gently assess the bruising.

"I will, live." He informs him his eyes shining with rare lucidity, slapping Dean's hand away and taking some pills before reclining on the sofa wincing.

"Jeez, dude." Dean starts heading over to the couch. "What happened? You disappear for a couple days and comeback looking like you got your ass handed to you. So start talking." He glares at him before sitting down.

"You should see the other guy," Cas dead pans, looking at Dean who ignores the comment. "My superiors," he starts, sighing. "Feel the need to rule through fear."

"Did you fuck something up?" Dean asks trying to understand.

"No. I'm actually the best Crowley's got." He shakes his head, Dean watching as the pills start to kick in dulling his sapphire eyes. "He just does not want anyone getting too cocky." Cas finishes closing his eyes.

"Oh," Dean says shaking his head.

Castiel reaches out his arm to grab the pack of cigarettes to no prevail before Dean reaches across and hands the pack to him. Cas draws one out with his mouth, dropping the pack on his chest before lighting it.

"I think you smoke more than my great aunt." Dean quips, lightening the mood and watching the pack rise and fall as Cas inhales the smoke.

"I'm cutting back." Cas says, which Dean knows is a lie.

"You sure nothings broken?" Dean asks receiving a nod before he rises to his feet with a sigh; Castiel watching him idly as he makes his way to the kitchen. He returns with a couple icepacks he found in the freezer, and snatches the pack and lighter off Cas's chest.

"Shirt off," he orders. Castiel blinks at him for a moment tobacco product perched between his lips as he slowly sits forward; pulling his arms through the sleeves till his shirt is around his neck. He moves the cigarette to his hand and pulls the clothing item off, further ruffling his hair. He returns the cigarette to his mouth as Dean sits in front of him on the coffee table, leaning forward to place the icepacks on Cas's bruises and holding them in place.

Castiel watches him intently his lips quirking as Dean's thumb gently brushes his skin. They sit there in silence watching each other as Cas finishes his cigarette and puts it out on the ash tray on the arm of the sofa, a shiver going through his body.

Dean removes the icepacks, running his hand lightly across Castiel's side and across to the other, spreading out the condensation and getting another shiver from Cas, his eyes falling closed. Dean leans forward dropping a soft kiss to the bruises before standing up and returns the ice to the freezer and comes back to find Castiel apparently dozing, most likely from whatever it was he took.

Dean takes up the spot next to him, toeing off his boots and quietly flicking on the TV, figuring it would be best to just let the kid sleep it off for a while.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts! (It aids in my ideas ;D)<p> 


	11. 11Sleep Over

Two hours and one B horror flick later, Cas is still unconscious as Dean texts his mom to let her know he won't be home. He glances over at the sleeping form next to me, and wonders why Cas looks so much younger when he's unconscious. Then again, maybe everyone does.

Half an hour later Cas finally stirs, wincing a little as he stretches.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Dean jests as Cas yawns, scratching his stomach. He sits up and grabs a cigarette as his stomach growls, causing Dean to smile. "When was the last time you ate, man?" He asks, receiving a sleep blank stare, like he's an alien. "You know food; you put it in your mouth and chew it, to live." Dean mocks speaking slowly and reaching to put his boots back on.

"I know what food is, Dean." Cas's tired voice replies.

"Great, let's go, I'm starving." Dean hops up, as Cas rubs his eyes, cigarette burning between his fingers.

"You'll probably need this." Dean says handing Cas his shirt. "Unlike with me, you won't get service without a shirt." He smiles as Castiel's gaze snaps up to him as he stands.

Cas puts on his shirt after extinguishing his cig and slips on his shoes. "Where are we going?"

"There's this little diner near the edge of town that's 24/7." Dean answers opening the door, "Best pie ever." He ushers Cas out, "For a diner anyway."

Castiel locks the door behind them and shuffles along beside Dean, not fully awake. They drive in silence, Dean realizing that the diner is a lot closer to Cas's place then his, which is definitely a plus. They pull up to the old 1950's style diner and amble out of the car.

The bell jingles when they walk in and an older waitress with bright red hair holler's at them to sit where they please. They grab a booth and no sooner do they sit down then Cas starts to light his cigarette after seeing the plastic ash tray on the table.

"Really." Dean chides him, receiving a blank stare as smoke is blown in his face.

"What can I start ya off with, babies?" The waitress asks cheerfully.

"Coffee," Cas states.

"I'll take a coke," Dean says flashing the waitress a winning smile.

They take their time over the menu, Castiel scanning it like it's an ancient text in an unknown language.

"Dude relax," Dean tells him leaning forward on the table. "It's just a menu."

The waitress shows up dropping off their beverages, "Ya'll ready, dears?" she asks.

Dean glances at Cas before ordering a bacon burger with fries and a slice of pie, the waitress turns to Castiel eyeing him warily. He ends up ordering a burger and the breakfast special that comes with eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"All right, cuties, I'll put that in for ya." She smiles at them, more so at Dean.

"She is irksome." Castiel deadpans after she steps away, ashing his cigarette, causing Dean to laugh.

"That's called being friendly," Dean smiles, taking a sip of his soda, Cas turning to look out the window.

"I think I have been here before."

"Really?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Castiel pauses. "Along time ago," He's got a far off look in his eyes and Dean knows he's referring to back when he still considered a part of his family.

"Hey," He says getting Cas to look at him. "I know a bit about absent fathers." Dean starts. "Mine might still technically be around, but I know what it's like for them not to be their when it counts." He says sincerely.

Cas considers him for a moment, "Thank you, Dean." He says simply and Dean knows he means it.

"No problem, man." He replies clearing his throat, as their food arrives.

They eat in silence, Dean surprised that Cas made quite the dent in both items he ordered and some of Deans pie.

"Someone was hungry," Dean laughs sliding out of the booth as the go to pay the bill, clapping his arm on Cas's shoulders.

"It would appear so." Castiel replied around his cigarette, bowing his head to light it.

Before Dean even reaches for his wallet, Cas throws a crumpled 20 on the counter and heads out the door without a word. Dean nods at the waitress following Cas to the car.

"Thanks, man." Dean says awkwardly when they get into the car before he starts the engine.

"You're welcome, Dean." He replies staring out the window, as they drive back to his apartment.

They get back to Cas's place and he's a lot more alert then before. Dean settles on the couch as Castiel procures a bowl and starts packing it with weed. Dean just shakes his head as he searches the ridiculous amount of channels trying to find a movie for them to watch.

"You even get porn, channels." Dean scoffs in surprise.

"They aren't any good." Cas replies simply. "I did enjoy the pizza man, one though." He adds lighting the pipe as he brought it to his lips.

Dean shut stared at him for a moment, dirty thoughts running through his mind as he settled on the movie Fright Night. He tossed down the remote as the bowl was passed to him. The smoked it fairly quickly, before settling into the couch to watch the movie. Dean's arm on the back of the couch behind Cas and there thighs touching. Castiel's hands resting against his thighs, his slender fingers brushing Deans leg when he moved them.

The tension was growing slowly between them as they sat watching the movie. It wasn't long before Cas's hand slid from his leg to Dean's stroking his thigh idly. Dean shifted slightly his arm dropping to Castiel's shoulders. They both pretended to still be watching the movie as Cas's hand was slowly migrating higher. Dean's pulse quickens before he decides he's had enough and reaches with his other hand to grab Cas's chin, bringing his face toward him and dropping a soft kiss to his lips.

The action freezes the hand on Deans thigh as Cas's other hand goes to Dean's chest. Dean opens his mouth deepening the kiss, forcing Castiel to turn more eliciting a gasp from his bruised ribs. He pulls away, pushing Dean on to his back on the sofa in order to straddle his hips, leaning over him to bring their mouths back together. They make out for what seems like hours, rutting against each other. The movie long forgotten as their kissing slowly becomes more lazy exploration then demanding need.

Dean wakes up the next morning with a warm weight atop of him; Cas's dark head tucked under his chin, his arm around Dean's waist, his breath slow and even and their legs intertwined. Dean's own hand at the small of Castiel's back as he starts rubbing small circles there, realizing humorously they must have fallen asleep mid make out. He hears Cas grumble snuggling his face into Dean's shirt as he continues to rub the smaller mans back. Dean drops a kiss to the top of Cas's head trying to wake him up.

Castiel shifts his eyes peeking up sleepily at Dean, and damn if he didn't look adorable. A thought Dean would totally deny if asked.

"Hey," Dean whispers softly.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas rumbles quietly, Dean feeling the vibrations of the words through his chest.

* * *

><p>Review si vous plais D<p> 


	12. 12PlayingHookey

More sexy-time... let me know how it is...

* * *

><p>They somehow untangle themselves from the couch, sitting up groggily and rubbing the sleep away.<p>

"Not to be a party pooper or anything," Dean starts hazily. "But what is this?" He asks motion between them.

Cas tilts his head looking intently at him, "I don't like labels." He states simply.

"Right," Dean nods, as Castiel stands grabbing a cigarette and heading to the bathroom. Dean sits there for a moment before Cas reappears with just a towel slung low on his hips as he smokes.

"I have some things to take care of today." Cas says, awkwardly.

"Ya," Dean agrees standing up. "Me too, I'll um head out." He walks over to Castiel and kisses him briefly. "Text me, or whatever," He adds before leaving.

Dean doesn't hear from Cas the rest of the weekend, and call it pride or whatever, but he refuses to text first. That's not to say he doesn't wrestle with his phone, debating back and forth, but he doesn't want to seem clingy or anything, he's not a chick.

He's eating breakfast Monday morning when he gets a text from Cas.

MSG: FromCAS

What are you

Doing today?

Dean reads it twice, what the hell kind of question was that he thought before quickly texted back the word, "school." No sooner does he send it then his phone vibrates with a reply.

MSG: FromCAS

Skip.

Dean mulls the idea over in his head, deciding he could afford to just drop Sam off and skip the day, schools over pretty much anyway. He takes Sam to school, making him swear on pain of death to just say he's sick if anyone asks and not to tell mom and dad. He blasts some AC/DC on his way to Cas's before receiving another message telling him to just go on in.

He jogs up the flight of stairs to J16 and tentatively lets himself in.

"Cas?" He calls out closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Dean." He hears behind him, swiveling to see a freshly showered Cas, wearing only sweat pants and methodically scrubbing a towel threw his wet hair to dry it.

Dean swallows taking in the site before him, noticing that the bruises on Cas's sides are all ready healing as well as the cut on his nose. Cas pads from the kitchen towards Dean tossing his towel on the couch arm before pulling Dean in for a demanding kiss full of heat and tongue.

Castiel slides his hands under Dean's shirt to remove it as Dean gently runs his knuckles up and down Cas's sides. Dean's shirt falls to the floor revealing his sunkissed skin, Cas moving him backwards towards the bedrooms. Their mouths working together, never breaking as Cas starts on Dean's pants. A soft groan escapes Dean's lips as they keep moving towards their destination, Cas moving to kiss down Dean's neck and chest. Dean's hand on the back of Castiel's head as his pants fall away, pausing to toe off his boots and stepping out of his pants.

Dean grabbing Cas to bring their mouths together again his hand sliding down Cas's tattooed back and dipping past the waistband of his sweats. They make it to the door jamb of what Dean guesses is Cas's room, hands and mouths everywhere before Castiel reaches behind Dean to open his door. Dean falling back slightly as Cas uses his momentum to back him toward the bed, pausing before it.

Castiel pushes Dean back onto the bed forcefully; taking in the sight of Dean in just his underwear, cock all ready straining against the cotton. Castiel leans over him bringing their mouths together hungrily as he crawls up Dean's frame, sliding his hand under the waistband of Dean's briefs and pulling back before touching his cock. Dean groans bucking his hips slightly.

"Cas," He gasps out, before flipping them over, Castiel's eyes darkening as he looks up at him. Dean kisses his way gently down Cas's bare chest sliding down before dragging the other man's pants off his hips, his cock springing free. Dean tosses them to the floor crawling back up Cas, rutting erection against erection, Cas swallowing his gasps as Dean brings his mouth back to his chapped lips.

Castiel takes the opportunity, growling in the back of his throat as he flips them again so he's back on top. He slides down Dean's chest, stopping to lick each nipple in turn Dean breathing in a staccato of breathes. Cas makes his way down placing soft kisses along the waistband of the other mans underwear, nuzzling Dean's cock through the fabric before removing the offending garment to add to the pile.

"God," Dean writhes under him as Cas takes him in his mouth sucking as he bobs a couple times up and down his cock, before releasing him.

He moves back up straddling Dean's hips, stroking his cock a couple times before sliding his hands down Dean's arms, intertwining their fingers to lock the other mans arms above his head pinning him down. Castiel leans forward kissing Dean chastely before locking both wrists with one hand and sliding the other to the side of Dean's face. He draws his thumb across Dean's swollen lips, their eyes lock as he offers his fingers for Dean to suck.

Dean takes Cas's finger into his mouth swirling his tongue and sucking them with same techniques he applied to Cas's dick the first time they hooked up. Castiel's eyes shut as he takes a shuttering breath. After a while Cas removes his hand apparently satisfied, before moving off of Dean and taking up position between his splayed legs.

"Fuck!" Dean grits out as Cas prepares him quickly and deftly with his nimble fingers.

"That's the idea." Castiel replies breathily, and what Dean thinks, smugly.

Once Dean is good and ready, Cas grabs the pre lubed condom from the nightstand.

"Ready?" He asks, looking down at Dean, who sits up and pulls Cas into a bruising kiss, by the scruff of his neck. Castiel takes the distraction to push in, catching Dean off guard as he falls back on to the mattress.

"Relax," Cas grunts out, waiting for Dean to be ready and relocking his arms above his head.

"Cas," Dean gasps, as he relaxes taking the other man all the way in, before Cas starts to move.

He starts off at a slow steady pace building quickly, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing through the room. Dean writhing and grunting with each snap of Cas's hips, the other man breathing in ragged burst above him. Castiel leans forward to mark Dean's neck over the all ready fading mark from last week, the new angle hitting Dean just right with every thrust.

Cas throws his head back with a groan, his pace becoming more erratic as they reach the brink, sweat glistening off their bodies. Dean cum's first, back arching as he releases his orgasm between them. Cas follows with a couple hard thrusts and a deep growl escaping the back of his throat as he collapses forward before rolling off Dean on to his back.

The two men's chests heaving as they struggle to bring their breathing back to normal. Dean brings his hand up to the sore spot on his neck.

"Possessive bastard, aren't you." Dean rasps smiling at how awesome that was, even though he was already awkwardly sore.

"Hmm," Cas pants throwing the tied off condom away.

They lie there a bit longer before Dean turns towards Cas propping his head up on his elbow. "I take it you've done that before." He grins watching the steady rise of fall as Castiel breathes next to him and nodding.

"Indeed." He rasps out, Dean brushes the still damp hair off his forehead, before trailing his fingers down to trace Cas's tattoo.

"What's this symbol mean?" Dean asks outlining it.

"It's enochian," He begins. "Kind of wards off Angels, sends them away."

"Like back to heaven?" Dean ask.

"Most likely."

"So you where named after an angel, which explains the wings on your back," He begins. "But then you also have a banishing symbol that gets rid of angels." Dean sums up.

"It would appear so." Castiel replies turning his flushed face towards Dean's.

"That makes sense." Dean whispers gently, stroking his thumb across Cas's cheek, Castiel leaning into his touch. Dean thinks of asking about his scar, but decides against it, opting to kiss him instead.

* * *

><p>Again, first full blown sexy scene So let me know your thoughts... I love lazy sunday, I crank it out ;D<p> 


	13. 13Habits

"How'd you get all these tattoos when you're like just recently 18?" Dean asks watching Cas stretch to grab a couple random pills and a cigarette off the night stand.

"I know a guy." He answers around his cigarette, offering one to Dean who just shakes his head. Castiel lies back stretching as he stares up at the ceiling, exhaling smoke from his lungs. Dean's hand idly traces the words along Cas's hips, causing the other man to close his eyes contently.

"What does this mean?" Dean whisper's softly, feeling Cas hum beneath his hand.

"Patris tui fait voluntas," Castiel whispers reverently. "Thy Father's Will Be Done."

"You should speak Latin more often," Dean smiled, unsure what to say to that. "It's hot." Cas shot him a look from the corner of his eye, then sat up grabbing his pants from the floor and slipping them on tossing Dean his boxer briefs.

For being kicked out of an overly religious family, Castiel still seemed fairly rooted to his faith, Dean thought as he slipped his underwear back on.

Castiel crawled back on to the bed after putting out his cigarette and resting his head upon Dean's stomach his feet on the wall above the headboard, Dean haphazardly dropping his arm across Cas's front his fingers idly drawing on the skin below. They stayed like that, in silence, lightly dozing in the afterglow, for an hour or two.

Dean woke up alone, sitting up and groggily rubbing his eyes before remembering where he was, the clock on the nightstand glowing noon. He got up and padded into the hall to use the bathroom, glancing into the mirror as he washed his hands.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean swore loudly, taking in the now large mark on the side of his neck and jumping slightly when Castiel's reflection appeared in the mirror behind his. Dean turned face to face with Cas standing a little too close and leaning on the door frame; Castiel's gaze dropping to the mark before jumping back up to his face, looking somewhat pleased, but not smiling.

"You freaky bastard," Dean teased in mock anger.

"It suits you," He deadpans, brushing his finger over it before apply slight pressure to the spot, causing Dean to hiss. Cas turns to head back down the hall, leaving Dean grumbling behind him. Dean comes into the main room in time to see Cas down a cocktail of pills with a mug of orange juice.

Dean clears his throat alerting Castiel to his presence, causing him to turn and hand him the glass of orange juice before going to sit on the sofa. Dean shrugs drinking the rest of the juice as he goes to sit down.

"So what else do you have planned for today?" Dean asks leaning back into the sofa after placing the mug on the coffee table.

Cas shrugs licking the edge of a rolling paper before rolling up the joint he made and digging around for a lighter. He lights it getting it started, taking a large hit and motioning Dean over as he holds it in. Dean leans over, bracing himself with his arm on the back of the couch as Cas covers his mouth with his own, shot gunning the hit. Dean keeps it in as long as he can bare before releasing it. Watching Castiel's mouth as he takes another hit to do it again.

They smoke the joint quickly passing it back and forth alternately with shot gunning before it runs out, and they decide instead to make out lazily after flicking on some random cartoons. After a while, Cas prods Dean off of him and ambles to the kitchen. He comes back with a foil pouch and a mug of milk sitting Indian style on the sofa, placing the mug between his legs to open the pop-tarts. He hands one to Dean, before taking a sip from the mug and a bite of his pastry.

"You always share everything like this?" Dean asks around his bite, grabbing the mug to wash it down.

"Old habit," Cas sighs, looking small as he feigns interest in the brightly colored show. It dawns on Dean that was probably something him and Jimmy used to do, a twin thing.

Castiel finishes his pop-tart letting Dean finish the drink once again, before pulling out a drawer in the coffee table and rooting around till he procures an orange pill bottle. He glances at the label then pops the cap off and pours a couple out, swallowing them dry, Dean eyeing him suspiciously.

They sit in silence once again, watching the trippy cartoon. Dean stands up stretching as he makes his way to his clothes that are still strewn about the floor. He stoops down picking up his jeans before stepping into them, catching Cas's gaze upon him.

"I have to go soon, to pick up my brother." Dean says, scooping up his shirt and plopping down next to the other man, not putting it on yet.

"He's a freshman, right?" Cas asks curiously.

"Ya, kind of a pain in the neck, but he's a good kid." Dean smiles as Cas nods at him. "He's going to be a lawyer someday."

"He must be very intelligent." He says.

"Sammy's a freaking genius, you'd probably like him." Dean says, before a silence falls over them for a beat. "What do you usually do when you skip school?"

"Read," He states simply procuring another cigarette and lighting it.

"And smoke." Dean adds laughing.

"Among other things, Dean," Cas adds dragging his hand across Dean's bare chest, placing his thumb over the hickey on Dean's neck and kissing him. His hand moves to slide back down to Dean's jeans, Dean grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"We don't have time for you start anything that can't be finished." Dean warns, Cas just blinking back at him.

"Very, well." Castiel replies taking a drag from his cigarette after removing his hands from Dean.

Dean stands shrugging his shirt back on and slipping his feet back into his boots. Castiel watching him, standing perched against the arm of the sofa his arms crossed over his chest.

"See you later, Cas." Dean smiles clapping him on the arm and slipping out the door.

Dean walked to his car, smiling to himself. He was falling for Castiel at an alarming rate, but wasn't sure what Cas's feelings where, or if he even had any. All Dean knew for sure was that there was something about the guy the turned his whole world upside down.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely! ;D<p> 


	14. 14Indecent Perposal

AN: Someone expressed concern over the amount of pills Cas takes so I thought I'd clarify somethings with some research I did. (With out going into too much detail.)

Depending on the dosages, or mg's of each pill, He could take the meds up to 4 or 5 times a day in certain combinations. (any more could end badly.) He's only taking 2 or 3 different pills and he's smart enough to have figured out the best ways to take them for desired effect based on their dosages etc. (Not to say he can't mess it up)

* * *

><p>Dean picked up Sam from school, and the annoying genius that he was noticed the hickey right away.<p>

"You ditched school, for a girl!" Sam gasped, shocked and appalled.

"Something like that." Dean replied cryptically.

"I wouldn't do that." Sam said.

"Not even for Jess?" Dean asked receiving no reply as Sam's face turned beet red. "That's what I thought." Dean smiled.

"Still," Sam whined trying in vain to keep his point. "Schools important."

"You'll understand when you're older." Dean sighs.

"You aren't that much older than me, Dean." Sam huffed.

"Shut your cake hole, Sammy." Dean said, turning up the radio to drown out any talking.

When they got home, Dean decided to take a nap. He was still pretty sore from the day's earlier events. It seemed like he had just drifted off, when Mary's voice came up the stairs telling him dinner was ready.

Dean groaned as he sat up grabbing a one of his button down shirts, hoping the collar would hide his neck, and made his way down stairs. He was glad to see that his father's place at the dining room table was empty.

"Your father's working late, again," Mary informed him, handing Dean his plate before he sat down. "Few more weeks and you'll be full time too." She sighs. "You sure you don't want to apply to some schools, dear." She asks squeezing his shoulder as she walks past his seat. "Sammy! Dinner, now!" She calls out, before he appears.

"I'm sure, mom." Dean answers, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dad still at work, huh?" Sam asks as he takes his seat at the table.

"Yep." Dean nods at him.

"Surprise." Sam grouses sarcastically.

"That's enough, boys." Mary sighs taking her seat, "Now, eat your dinner."

Dean eats in silence listening as Sam rambles enthusiastically about school, and all the classes he's picked for next year. Mary listening patiently and asking a couple questions, before turning to Dean.

"How was your day, Dean?"

"It was all right, not much going on." He answers.

"How's Lisa?" Mary asks smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't know," Dean replies tersely.

Sam blatantly mouthing, "They broke up," while trying to be discreet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." Mary says earnestly, patting Dean's arm.

"Ya, it's no biggy." Dean replies, finishing off his spaghetti.

"Can I be excused?" Sam asks, anxiously.

"Clean, your place first." Mary reminds him, as he hops from his chair, grabbing his dishes and heading to the kitchen.

"You feeling all right?" She asks Dean.

"Ya, why?" He asks confused.

"You just seem a bit uncomfortable, or something." Mary states.

Dean stares at his plate, thinking: Oh ya, mom just had some awesome hot guy sex earlier, but I'm fine; because that's a conversation he wants to have right now. "I'm fine, really mom." He says looking back at her.

"You sure?" She asks again. "This isn't because of Lisa is it? I know how much you liked her." Mary smiled softly her brow knitted in concern.

"That was inevitable, Mom." Dean sighs. "Really I'm fine." He smiles at her, standing before clearing his and his mom's plates.

"Well, ok." She smiles at him as heads into the kitchen. "Oh, and before I forget Dean," She calls to him before joining him in the next room. "This weekend your brother has a sleep over party and your father and I decided to take a little trip for our anniversary. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Ya, I got some projects to finish up, so." Dean lied, instead thinking about all the fun stuff Cas and him could do in a big empty house, while loading the dishwasher.

"Sam will be dropped off after noon on Saturday and we should be back sometime on Sunday." She informed. "Feel free to invite Adam over or one of your other friends." Mary adds. "No parties, though."

"No problem, mom." Dean said heading up to his room.

"Thank you, sweetie." She calls after him.

The next day at school, Dean is heading to his first class when he sees Castiel rummaging through his locker.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greets, Castiel slowly turning his gaze on him.

"Dean," he greets solemnly, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know if you are free Friday," He licks his lips. "But my parents are going to be away if you want come over and hang, or something." Dean rambles awkwardly, Cas scrutinizing him in silence.

Then out of nowhere Meg pops up, interrupting them and grabbing Castiel by the arm. "Castiel!" She greets, he just looks at her blankly. "I wanted you to be the first to know…"

"Hey, demon bitch." Dean cuts her off his eyes narrowing. "We're talking here."

"Can it Dean-o." She snaps at him, turning back to Castiel and smiling. "Any way, I just wanted to invite you to my party on Friday." She glares at Dean before leaning in to whisper in Cas's ear. "We can continue where we left off." Meg drags her finger up Castiel's chest, causing Dean to clench his fest.

Castiel considers her for a moment, eyes hard, "I have other plans." He states nodding at Dean before closing his locker, "My offer still stands." He adds, heading off down the hall.

Dean wasn't sure if that was a win or not. On one hand Cas said yes to hanging out with him, but on the other he was still ok with hooking up with Meg.

"You having a party the same night as mine, Winchester?" Meg rounds on him, jostling him from his thoughts.

"Nope," Dean smiles cockily. "Just a better offer," he winks at her and then heads off to class.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shouts after him. "Winchester!" Meg yells again as Dean just keeps walking, smiling to himself. "Winchester!"

Dean decides to count it as a win, at least for now, the look on Megs face was priceless after all.

* * *

><p>Reviews are awesome! (Thank you!)<p> 


	15. 15Subtext

Cookie if you can connect what the bible passage correlates to...(hint: I mentioned it before ;D)

* * *

><p>Dean was glad that baseball was over he really didn't want to see any of his team mates ever again, seeing them in class was more than enough. Sam had his nerd club as usual for Tuesdays, so Dean decided to go for a drive for awhile before he had to pick him up again. Dean was walking towards his beloved Impala when he noticed a pamphlet under the wiper blade.<p>

Come on, he thought, as he removed the offending object, noticing that none of the other cars had one. It had an ornate cross on the front with curvy letters that said:

"_Stay on the righteous path; do not let satan lead you astray."_

Really, Dean shook his head, flipping the pamphlet over revealing more print with a hand written massage above it:

_Do not let my brother fool you -JN "One day the angels came to present themselves before the LORD, and satan also came with them." Job1:6_

Dean glanced around to see if Cas's brother was lurking somewhere, but didn't see him. What the hell, he crumpled the pamphlet and shoved it in his pocket. He was starting to think that Cas was the most normal one in his family, even with the drugs.

Later that night, when Dean is lying in bed he remembers the pamphlet and shoots a text to Cas:

MSG:ToCAS

You're bro

Warned me

About u ;P

-D

He waited a few minutes flirting on the edge of sleep before his phone vibrates a two message reply:

MSG:FromCAS

I am not Satan.

MSG:FromCAS

The rest is

Probably

True. :/

Dean smiles as he reads them, hearing Cas's deep voice narrating in his head. He quickly sends his reply:

MSG:ToCAS

IDK u have

Corrupted

Me ;D

-D

Dean rests his eyes, waiting for a reply.

MSG:FromCAS

That is not

Funny, Dean.

Dean shakes his head, only Cas would take his joke that so seriously, he sends his final reply before passing out for the night.

MSG:ToCAS

It's a little

Funny ;P

The next day at school Dean finds another cross covered pamphlet stuck in his locker.

"What the hell," He gripes aloud ripping it off his locker up and throwing it on the floor.

"What's going on?" Jo asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"That bible freak Jimmy," Dean starts shaking his head. "He's been leaving his literature all over my shit!"

"Why?" She asks picking up the tri-fold paper and looking at it idly.

"I've been hanging with his brother a bit." Dean admits, closing his locker.

"Oh," Jo nods. "This is fucked up," she adds flipping through the leaflet. "Are you worried about your immortal soul." Jo mocks in a preachy voice before tossing the paper in the trash. "Give me a break."

Dean laughs, slinging his arm over her shoulder's platonically as they head to first period.

Thursday it gets worse. The cross covered papers spill out everywhere when he opens his locker, not to mention the handful he found in his car after school the day before. He's never going to leave baby's window cracked again. Dean scoops up a bunch of the leaflets, deciding that enough was enough.

He slams his locker before stomping down senior hall looking for one, James Novak. Dean was out for blood; this was ridiculous, he thought, no one tells him what he can or cannot do. He makes his way further down the hall when he spots his target in a pastel polo and khaki's.

"Novak!" Dean bellows as the kid turns in his direction, earning glances as he makes his way closer to Jimmy.

"My, name is Jimmy." He corrects as Dean closes in on him.

"I don't give a fuck." Dean snaps, causing Jimmy to flinch at the curse. "I just want you to take your god damn bible, shit and leave me the fuck alone." He yells shoving the pamphlets in his face, a crowd of on lookers gathering around them.

"You dare take the lord's name in vain." Jimmy replies in horror, Dean's anger rising. "It is not too late, Dean." He pleads, "I know my brother can be convincing, but you must not believe his lies."

"Who I choose to be around is none of your damn business." He grits out.

"He is an abomination he corrupts everything he touches," Jimmy informs him sternly. Dean snaps, pushing the smaller man roughly against the locker by his shirt and locking him in place with his forearm.

"As far as I can tell, he's half the man you will ever be." Dean seethes as Jimmy struggles against his hold. "You're the abomination." He punctuates by slapping the leaflets in his hand against the locker, next to Jimmy's head, causing him to jump. "Keep this shit to yourself, you understand?" Dean adds his voice low and dangerous.

Jimmy nods in reply as Dean pushes off of him, walking away as the papers fall round their feet.

"What are you looking at!" Dean snaps at the onlookers as they jump out of his way, clearing a path.

Later on that day, on his way to lunch, Dean gets a text:

MSG:FromCAS

BirdsEye.

Dean sighs, changing his course and heading in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. He makes his way through the No Entry door and up the rusty steps to the rooftop. It's a cloudy day, so there's no sun to blind him as he scans the landscape, but finds no one in sight.

"Hello, Dean." Cas's says causing Dean to turn, finding him leaning against the wall next to the door. "I heard you accosted my brother." He states taking a drag from his cigarette.

"He started it." Dean replies childishly.

Cas sighs, his bright eyes narrowing at Dean as they stare at one another. "He would have stopped, eventually."

"Ya, well, better sooner than later." Dean gripes crossing his arms. "You know the things, he says about you..." Dean stops and shakes his head looking out on the fields.

"I am aware." Cas replies flatly.

Dean nods. "Aren't you sick of it?" He asks turning back to the other man. "I can't stand two days with having that shit thrown at me, I can't imagine years of it. I just…I don't understand." He sighs scrubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Castiel remains quiet for a moment, staring off to the side, smoking.

"You are right, Dean." Cas looks back at him, flicking the butt of his cigarette, "You don't understand." He turns, exiting through the door to the stairs.

Dean stares after him for a moment, processing what happened. He had no clue what he said that would cause the kid to just run off like that. Dean quickly jogged after him. "Cas," He calls down the stairwell, receiving no answer. "Castiel!" Dean rushes down the stairs and out into the hall, checking both directions to find them empty. "Damn it, Cas!" He swears, banging his fist on the wall.

* * *

><p>You guys are awesome! -heart-<p> 


	16. 16A Little Less sixteen candles

Make-up sex?

* * *

><p>Dean decides to text Cas; worried that he fucked up and that Cas won't want to see him tomorrow, let alone stay the night.<p>

MSG:ToCAS

I'm sorry…

: (

-D

Once again, there is no reply. Dean sleeps fitfully that night, unsure of what he has done or how to fix it.

Friday goes off as normal; his parents say goodbye and tell him they plan to leave before he gets back. His mom leaves him some pizza money and his dad leaves him strict orders to take care of his brother. He doesn't see Castiel all day.

Dean walks to his car in a sullen mood, preparing himself for a solitary night, when he looks up to find Cas standing tensely by the Impala.

"Dean," he greets, stepping into his personal space.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, man." Dean starts nervously. "But what are doing here? I mean, I get you're mad or whatever, but I'm sorry and…" He flails.

Cas interrupts him. "I'm afraid I am the one who needs to apologize, Dean." He begins, "I don't, I am not use to feeling…" He trails off sighing as he looks out across the parking lot.

"I get it, man." Dean tells him. "And I get you don't do labels, and all that bullshit, but this mysterious crap is getting old and I think you need to tell someone about all this. Someone not related to you or a part of it, and doesn't have to be me, but…"

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel cuts him off, looking earnestly at him.

Dean smiles gratefully, realizing that he may or may not have been about to tell the dude something super girly and possibly embarrassing.

"So," Dean scuffs his boots nervously on the black top. "You still want to hand out?"

"I believe we had an appointment." Cas nods crossing around the car to get in.

"Right," Dean nods smirking at him.

They drive in comfortable silence listening to the 70's rock mix tape Dean popped into the deck. Relief flooding him, as he takes in the previous conversation, glad that Cas was not mad at him. He knew though that one of these days, Castiel would have to open up to someone and secretly hoped it could be him.

As soon as they pulled in to the drive way Cas was out of the car and lighting a cigarette. Dean took his time sliding out of the Impala, quirking an eyebrow at the dark haired man.

"I assume this is not allowed inside." Castiel answers the unspoken question.

"Ya, definitely frowned upon." Dean replies, watching intently each time Cas brings the tobacco stick to his chapped lips. "All set?" Dean asks idly as Cas stomps out the butt and nods.

They traipse inside, Dean kicking off his boots in the entry way with Castiel following suit and taking in his new surroundings before he drops his satchel on top.

"We can order pizza later," Dean says tossing his book bag over the back of the couch. "And we got a shit ton of movies." He adds, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Hmm," Cas hums softly standing in front of Dean's open legs.

He slides his hand up Dean's chest to the back of his neck while the other softly thumbs at his hip. Dean's hands instinctively going to Castiel's hips, urging him closer as their lips meet. The kiss starts off reverently like an apology, before growing more heated and demanding. Dean nibbles Cas's lip as Castiel slides his hand off the other man's hip and across his crotch, earning him a soft groan.

He caresses Dean's growing erection before sliding both hands to the hem of Dean's shirt and tugging it up ward. Dean raising his arms to help; they break the kiss just long enough to fully remove the clothing article, Castiel tossing it somewhere behind him. They return to each other with bruising force, their tongues exploring. Dean's arms moving from Cas's hips to caress his back.

Castiel breaks the kiss, moving his mouth along Dean jaw and nibbling on his ear before kissing his way down the other man's neck. His fingers brushing Dean's nipples, causing Dean to suck in a breath as Castiel migrates down licking and gently nipping as he goes before reaching the top of his pants.

Cas licks the skin along the edge of Dean's pants, then brings his hands down to undo his belt and fly. Dean bringing his hand to Castiel's head, curling his fingers threw his dark locks, groaning when Cas's hot mouth teases him through his boxers.

"Ah, Cas." Dean pants looking down as the other mans hazy blue eyes snap up to meet his. If Dean didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw the bastard smirk before hooking his fingers under the elastic of Dean's underwear.

Dean's cock springs free, Castiel pausing briefly and then offering a couple swipes of his broad tongue up Dean's shaft. Dean's eye's flutter close at the contact, his hand gripping Castiel tighter as the other man takes him down into the tight heat of his mouth.

"Damn," Dean huffs. Castiel starts moving up and down Dean's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he goes down and almost releasing him when he comes back up again. He does that a couple times before pulling back licking the shaft once again as his hand comes into play, feeling Dean start to tense.

"Oh, god," Dean hitches as Cas swirls his head a couple times then blows cool air across the heated flesh. Dean shivers his muscles tensing as Castiel takes him down again.

Dean cums with a cry as Castiel pulls off of him, painting his swollen lips. He takes a moment to regain his breath as he looks at Cas, watching him. Dean hooks his finger's under Castiel's chin, "Sorry," he huffs, wiping the cum off the other mans lips with his thumb. Castiel stares at him solemnly licking his lips and Dean's finger. Dean bites his lip, then leans forward to bring their mouths together chastely.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys...Hope you likes it, let's me know...<p> 


	17. 17A little more touch me

Is it wrong that these kind of chapters are the quickest to write! ;D

* * *

><p>After one of the best blow jobs Dean can remember, the boys head out to the back porch. Dean sits on the steps leading out to the yard as Cas leans against the support beam, lighting a joint. They stay out there for a while silently watching the Sun slowly makes its trek over the horizon, passing the joint back and forth.<p>

"I still tend to be a bit protective of my brothers." Cas sighs. It takes Dean a moment to realize he's referring to what happened the day before.

"Don't sweat it," Dean looks at him. "I get it." Castiel nods looking out across the yard, finishing the joint.

The hot day, gives way to a warm night as they head back inside.

"Movies are in that cabinet," Dean points next to the TV. "Pick something out; I've seen them all so it doesn't matter."

Castiel quirks his head to the side like he's trying to see through that cabinet, "Very well." He moves opening the cabinet.

"I'll order the pizza." Dean shakes his head at him, smiling. "Is pineapple meat lovers cool?"

Cas turns his head back to look at Dean from his spot in front of the movies and nods at him. Dean orders the pizza from the kitchen, returning to find Cas sitting on the couch with a couple films on the coffee table.

"What'd you pick?" Dean asks scooping the films off the table to look at them. "Constantine, The Godfather and Star trek," He reads aloud. "Weird combo, but I'm down." Dean pops in Constantine, first and listens when Cas explains to him how it strays from the bible.

They get about 3/4ths of the way through the film, before the pizza arrives. Dean hops up to get the door and drops the pizza off on the coffee table, then heads to the kitchen for some drinks. He opens the fridge to find a note taped to his dad's beer.

_I've counted all the cans so I'll know how many are gone. You can have exactly 2._

Dean smiles, shaking his head; sometimes his dad could be all right. He grabs two cans and makes his way back to the next room, handing Cas one of the beers as the credits start to roll. Dean pops in Star trek next and they devour the pizza with in the first fifteen minutes of the film.

They doze for a while during the movie, both full and lethargic from the pizza and weed. Cas wakes up in time for the end scene and nudges Dean awake when the credits start to roll. Dean rubs his eyes and downs the rest of his beer to wake himself up before popping in The Godfather.

"This film, is awesome dude." Dean adds plopping back down on the sofa.

"I would not know." Cas replies gravely.

"You don't get out much do?" Dean smiles at him receiving a head tilt and a scowl.

The movie is well under way when the air shifts and Dean becomes hyper aware of the man sitting next to him. He's not even sure who initiates contact first; before they are on top of each other, breaths mingling as they explore each with their hands and mouths.

Dean pulls back from the kiss, looking into Cas's lust darkened eyes. "Want to take this up stairs?" He whispers.

Castiel nuzzles his neck then runs his tongue along Dean's ear, "Yes." He whispers back.

Dean flips the TV off as he locks fingers with Cas and pulls him up to lead him up stairs. They pause briefly to kiss on the stairs and in the hall leading to Dean's bedroom, before they make it to their destination. Dean takes Cas's mouth in a soft kiss, the two pressed together before Dean's full sized bed. Dean grabs the hem of Cas's tight green t-shirt and white undershirt, his hands sliding across the other man's marked skin as he brings the shirt up his body. Castiel raises his arms as the garment is pulled off of him, their faces inches apart and their eyes locked.

Castiel's deft fingers work at Dean's pants, slowly undoing them before tugging them down along with his boxers. Dean pulls Cas closer by his hips, kissing down his neck and gently nipping at the juncture of his shoulder. Cas hisses, arching into him as Dean slides his hands up his back then back down to undo his pants, letting them slip off the man's prominent hips.

Dean is surprised to find that Castiel is actually wearing underwear, as he steps back pushing Cas down unto the bed. Cas's eyes watch him carefully as Dean stretches to remove his shirt before crawling on top of him, their erections pressing against each other. They kiss slowly and rough as Cas slides his hands across Dean's broad back, Dean moving to kiss along Castiel's jaw.

"Dean," Cas breathes out.

"Hmm?" Dean asks occupied as he swirls his tongue around Castiel's nipple, eliciting a gasp.

Cas pulls him up so they can look at each other. "Prepare yourself for me," His voice deep and demanding as he slides his hand into Deans, guiding him. A shiver racks through Dean as he scans the other man's eyes before nodding. Castiel's darken as he sucks on Dean's fingers before moving up to the top of the bed and removing his underwear.

Dean awkwardly reaches around himself, stroking his cock as he opens himself up the same way he felt Castiel do it. Cas watches him intently as Dean slowly adds fingers, his breath hitching when he hits the right spot. After a minute or two, Castiel starts stroking himself as he watches. He rips a condom open and slides it on before beckoning Dean with his finger.

Dean crawls up the bed, kissing his way up Cas's torso and straddling his hips. Castiel slides his hands up Dean's chest before forcing him down in to a bruising kiss and positioning his cock against Dean. Cas guides Dean back by his hips, his back arching as Dean sinks onto him.

They pause briefly and then Cas nods at him to move. Dean using his thighs to slide back and forth on Castiel's cock groaning with every thrust Cas meets him with. Sweat starts to form on their bare skin as they pick up the pace, Castiel gasping as he sinks further into the pillows, his hands bruising Dean's hips as he guides him.

"Oh, fuck, ya." Dean huffs as he slams up and down steadying himself with his hands on Castiel's chest and the headboard. Cas's hand moving to jerk him off in time to their rhythm until the pace becomes frantic.

"Cas," Dean groans, throwing his head back as they cum in unison. Cas crying out, one hand tugging his hair as the other digs its nails into Dean's hip. Dean's cum all over Castiel's stomach. They kiss awkwardly breathing heavily before Dean rolls off, flopping down next to Cas with his head on his shoulder. They lie their panting as their breaths even out, Cas cleans up without getting up and discards the condom onto the floor as the fall asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Again, thanks for all the encouragement etc... it really helps! -heart- (Review) ;D<p> 


	18. 18A Stab in the Dark

Dean sleeps much more peacefully then he did the night before. He rolls over in his sleep, waking up slightly and finding that the bed is empty. Castiel is gone. He bolts up, his blurry eyes adjusting to the moonlit room as he looks around, the clock reading 3:25am.

Across the room he spots the other man, still naked, perched on the broad ledge smoking out the window with his knees up to his chest like a child.

"Cas," Dean grogs their eye's meeting from across the room. Castiel's eyes almost looking black in the dim light.

"Go back to sleep, Dean." Castiel instructs his voice rumbling lowly.

"Come back to bed." Dean motions as he lies back down.

Dean hears Cas sigh across the room and the soft sound of each inhalation as he smokes.

"You know the scar I have." Cas whispers awkwardly.

"The one that looks like you where stabbed in the chest?" Dean murmurs, his filter not working when he's half asleep.

"I was." He replies gravely, causing Dean to freeze.

"What!" Dean exclaims, unsure if heard correctly.

Castiel ignores the outburst, pausing before he continues. "And whenever you stand praying, if you have anything against anyone: forgive them that your Father in Heaven may also forgive you your trespasses. But if you do not forgive, neither will your Father in Heaven forgive your trespasses." He whispers reverently gazing intensely out the open window. "I have fallen, because I cannot forgive my brothers their trespasses against me."

Dean has no clue how to react or why Castiel tries to still be a part of his families faith; all he knows for sure is that one, or all, of Castiel's dick brothers hurt him. He was still processing what Castiel said when he felt the bed dip as Cas crawled back in, his back facing Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around the other man's waist pulling him closer.

"Why?" Dean whispers against Castiel's skin.

"Because I told the truth," He responded cryptically.

Dean kept silent kissing Cas's bare shoulder, his mind racing with different scenarios as they once again fell back to sleep.

The next morning Dean woke up lying on his stomach, arm still around Cas; as the other boy was curled around him. Dean nuzzled sleepily into him, causing him to stir.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel rasps his voice lower with sleep and his face covered in stubble, making his eyes look even bluer.

"Hey," Dean peaks at him sliding his hand down Cas's side, hoping for maybe a little morning sex before he has to face the day and last night's admissions. Cas turns facing him, kissing him as he slides his hand down Dean's body. He's almost to Dean's hardening cock when, they hear voices down stairs.

"Shit," Dean swears hopping up quickly glancing at the clock, it was just after noon.

Cas stares at him as Dean grabs the first pair of pants he finds and hops into them before throwing a pair to Cas along with his wife beater.

"Pants, now." Dean tells him, Cas standing to quickly dawn his clothes.

"Hunny?" Mary calls, ascending the stairs.

Dean sits Castiel down in his desk chair, tossing the used condom in the trash and then kicks their underwear under his bed before throwing on his shirt. Cas tilts his head questioningly, starring at Dean. Dean shoots him a look and flops down on the bed right when his mom opens the door.

"Dean," Mary says. "I was calling for you, why didn't you answer?"

"Oh, sorry, mom," Dean sits up looking at her. "I guess I didn't hear you." He smiles earnestly.

"That's all right, sweetie." She smiles back.

"I thought you were going to be gone till Sunday?" He questions.

"You know your father," she starts, realizing that Cas was in the room too. "Oh I didn't realize you had a friend over."

"Ya, mom this is my friend Cas..tiel Novak," He begins the introduction. "Cas, my mom," Dean motions.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester," Cas states formally.

"You too, Castiel," She replies, recognitions flittering across her face before she smiles at him. "Well I'll let you get back to it." Mary says to Dean, pausing. "You aren't having another growth spurt are you, sweetie?" She eyes Dean. "That shirt is a bit small, on you."

Dean looks down realizing he's wearing Cas's green t-shirt. "No, mom," He quickly covers. "This is just an old shirt." He states, catching eyes with Cas, his lips twitching.

"Might be time to get rid of it," Mary says. "Have fun boys," She adds leaving the room.

Dean locks the door behind her, "You could have told me I had the wrong shirt on." He snaps at Cas.

Cas stands head tilted has his eyes scan over Dean. "I like it on you," He starts. "It brings out your eyes." He states flatly, wetting his lips as he crowds Dean against the door. He drops a kiss upon his lips briefly.

"Well, now that my parents are back," Dean swallows. "Let's get out of here," He states, grabbing Cas's hand and ushering him out the door and down the stairs.

They drive around for a bit, stopping at the drive thru for a couple burgers and heading to the park to eat them. Dean decided the park was a perfect place to get Cas to maybe elaborate on his past. They take up spots on opposite park benches looking out over the playground as they eat their burgers, passing the soda back and forth.

Dean tosses out their trash and sprawls out on his bench, Cas leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees as he looks out over the park. They sit there in silence, Dean hoping that Cas will take the hint and start talking on his own, but no such luck.

"So…" Dean clears his throat, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

"Yes, Dean." Cas says not looking at him.

"Care to elaborate what you said last night?" He asks awkwardly, wishing he could just ignore the whole situation.

* * *

><p>The verse Cas sites is Mark 11:25 (Case you where wondering) and I found it because of Jeopardy clues yesterday ;D<p> 


	19. 19Just like a Pill

Just a short chapter, the cut off was working so...

* * *

><p>"Not particularly," Cas sighs, pulling a couple pills out of his pocket and downing them with the last of the soda.<p>

Dean presses, "Come on, man." He leans forward. "You can't just tell me your brothers may have tried to kill you and recite some off the wall religious verse, and expect me to just ignore it."

"That's exactly, what I expect, Dean." He states gravely.

"Well, I'm sorry that ain't happening!" Dean snaps. He pauses before sighing. "I get if you need time, but you are going to have to tell me eventually."

"What do you want from me, Dean?" Cas looks at him, his eyes cold and tired.

"Nothing," Dean replies, taken aback. "I just want to know what's going on with you, man."

They sit silently, Dean nervous that Cas will just up and leave at any moment.

"It was a long time ago, Dean."

"It doesn't seem like it," Dean tells him. "Not to you and not to your brother."

Cas lights a cigarette, his hands shaking slightly. He rubs his forehead and sighs, "It was Raphael," He starts. "But I suppose they all played their parts." Castiel pauses again thinking, "Even Gabriel, in his own way."

"How old where you?" Dean probes.

Castiel waits a beat before answering, starring out across the field. "Eleven, I believe." Dean frowns as he continues. "It's hard to remember." He adds. "Raphael was almost finished with his seminary and Gabriel left when he came of age." Cas swallows.

"Your brother's a priest?" Dean asks.

"He is now." He glances at Dean from the corner of his eye. "That was part of the problem, as you know we are very religious." He states, Dean nodding for him to continue. "I know I can't go back to my family," He sighs. "But until I can forgive them, that piece of me is taken away too."

"Your faith?" Dean asks, confused.

Castiel nods, "I don't expect you to understand." He closes his eyes, "I'm just so filled with ire over their actions." Dean watch's as his features darken and Cas clenches his fist. "My father," Cas stops worrying his lip. "I'm sorry, Dean." He says softly before he bolts, running away at top speed.

"Cas!" Dean shouts, in vain. Damn that dude is fast he thinks shaking his head and heading back to his car. He decided to just give him some space and hope for the best, slipping back into the Impala and driving home.

"You have fun, Dean?" his mom greets from the sofa, as soon as he walks through the door.

"Ya, mom," Dean replies kicking off his shoes and joining her on the couch.

"Your friend," She pauses. "Castiel, he seems nice." She starts smiling at him, surprised when he puts his head on her shoulder; a rarity for most teenagers.

"He's something, mom." He states dejectedly.

"What did you says his last name was?" Mary asks putting her arm around him comfortingly.

"Novak," Dean starts.

"Hmm," She hums thoughtfully.

"Why?" He asks sitting up.

"I think his father ran for mayor, Amos Novak," Mary tells him. "This was a few years ago, mind you." She adds.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, he had a good campaign," She starts. "There was some controversy or something, if I recall." Mary trails off trying to remember. "He just up and disappeared," She shook her head. "The same day his son was brought in, come to think of it." She adds.

Dean sits up, "Brought in?"

"To the hospital," Mary nods. "I wasn't there that day," She informs him. "The poor thing was out for three weeks." She stops and shakes her head as if she said too much. "It's probably someone else," Mary admonishes, patting Dean's leg and getting up.

Dean sits there taking in this new information. It had to be Cas's dad, he thought, the town was fairly small and it wasn't like Novak was a popular last name. He also couldn't help the feeling like his mom wasn't tell him everything. He decided to head up to his room to figure something's out. He ends up falling in sleep instead, his pillow smelling of Cas, cigarette's and faintly of rain. What have I gotten myself into, is the last thought that goes through Dean's mind before he loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>You guys are awesome, thank you for the feedback etc!<p> 


	20. 20Drowning

2-0...Wha! Another short chappy... that's just how there coming right now...

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up the next morning and eats breakfast with his family; Sam still chatting enthusiastically about the party the other night and luckily keeping the conversation away from Dean. He goes for a run to clear his head afterwards and then mows the lawn. He finishes the rest of his chores and goes to take a shower.<p>

When he gets out of the shower he sees his phone vibrating on his night stand. He flips it open seeing he has 4 text messages from Chuck, of all people. He goes to open the message when his phone rings.

"Hello," Dean says, clearing his throat.

"Dean," Chuck yelps urgently.

"What's up man," He asks awkwardly sitting up to rub the sleep away with his free hand.

"Have you seen Castiel?" Chuck asks nervously. "We had, um, had some errands to take care of and he's not answering his phone or door." He stutters.

"I'm on my way." Dean snaps his phone shut throwing some pants on and making his way out the door.

He speeds all the way to Cas's and takes the steps two at a time, finding Chuck nervously waiting by the door.

"He's ssstill not answering." Chuck informs him lamely.

Dean ignores him, pounding on the door. "Cas! Cas! Open the damn door." He bellows before taking out his phone and calling Castiel's.

"This better be an emergency." A deep groggy voice answers.

"Cas, open your door." Dean grits out relief starting to flood his body.

"I'm sleeping Dean," He grumbles childishly.

"Well open the door and then you can go back to sleep, ok." Dean hears the phone go dead and stands there a sec before he hears the click of the deadbolt.

He and Chuck share a look before the door is opened revealing Cas in just his sweats with his hair sticking up at all angles, he's leaning heavily against the door his eyes drooping closed.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asks nervously noticing how he looks pale and clammy.

Castiel nods slowly, collapsing when his hand slips off the door and Dean quickly catches him. Dean drags him back into the apartment, Chuck following.

"Is he ok," Chuck asks nervously not sure what to do.

"Cas," Dean tries to wake him up, slapping his face a bit. "Dude talk to me."

"Ssshould we take him the hospital?" Chuck asks.

"No hospitals," Castiel murmurs grasping onto Dean.

"Shh, it's ok." Dean whispers to him, then turning to Chuck, "Go dissolve 4 tablespoons of Salt in water." He instructs.

"Wwhy?" Chuck asks.

"I dunno what he took, but we need to get it out of him, go!" Dean yells at him, causing Chuck to skid off toward the kitchen. He hoists Cas up to take him to the bathroom, "Come on," Dean huffs. "You're heavier then you look you know."

He gets Cas to the bathroom and starts running the cold water as he positions him at the toilet. Chuck rushes in, handing Dean the glass. "Castiel you got drink this for me man." He rubs his bare back soothingly, tipping the glass to his rough lips. "That's it," Dean encourages as some of the water runs down his face and neck, causing Cas to gag.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Chuck asks in the door way, Dean shooting him a look. "III'll just wait out here." He squeaks disappearing.

"A little more," Dean whispers forcing him to finish the salt water. Cas chokes gagging before he finally retches into the toilet. "There we go," Dean offers.

Once Dean was satisfied that he got everything out he flushes the toilet as Castiel leans heavily against him, his eyes closed.

"No, don't fall asleep on me man," Dean chides him dragging him to his feet and depositing him into the cold spray of the shower. Dean shakes him awake, Cas's blues gazing back at him. "There you are." He smiles slightly. "What did you take, Cas?" He asks cautiously.

"Vicodin." He whispers. "Not a big deal, Dean."Cas adds.

"You could have died, Cas." Dean informs him. "I'd say that's a big fucking deal."

"I just wanted to sleep," Cas gasps out as the water pelts down on him flattening his hair. "It happens."

"It happens," Dean sputters glaring at him. "You really want to go into another comma." He snaps at him, turning to leave. "You know I think you just wanted to forget," Dean accuses as Castiel looks down guilt crossing his features.

"I did not even take that much." Cas half-heartedly defends.

"Whatever, man." Dean says, leaving.

He finds Chuck on the couch drinking from his flask anxiously.

"Make sure he doesn't drown." Dean orders him angrily as he storms from the apartment.

* * *

><p>Thanks! (Review)<p> 


	21. 21I am messing with your head

Dean sleeps fitfully that night, his dreams plagued by nightmares. In the dream Castiel never answers his phone or comes to the door, in one version he breaks down the door using Chuck as a battering ram. In another he never makes into the apartment, but they both end the same.

Dean's too late to save him.

He bolts up for the second time that night, deciding that enough is enough. The clock reads 5am as he tosses on some sweats and goes for an extra long run. He gets home with enough time to shower before school.

"How was your weekend?" Jo asks, popping up next to Dean's locker.

"Uneventful," Dean lies tersely.

"Uh huh," Jo eyes him thoughtfully. "Well you'll be pleased to know Meg's party was bust."

"Ya," He replies uninterested in what she is saying as they head down the hall.

"Oh, and Ana still has a thing for you." Jo informs him.

"Really…" Dean casts a sidelong glance at her.

"Mhmm, she got really drunk at the party and just kept babbling on about how hot you are and blah, blah, blah."

"That's nice," He says, glancing down the hall. He knew it was lame, because he was still mad at Cas, but he really wanted to see him.

Dean sits bored for his first few classes; they are mostly just watching movies since school will be out in just another week. He's heading to lunch taking his time in the empty hallway when a familiar red head blocks his path.

"Hey Dean," Ana smiles at him.

"Oh, uh what's up," He fakes a smile.

"I just wanted you to know that I think it's shitty what Lisa did to," She rushes awkwardly. "So, if you ever want to go out sometime, here's my number." She blushes, sticking the scrap of paper into his hand. Dean just stands there awkwardly when he sees Castiel appear behind her, further down the hall. At the same moment Ana stands on tip toe and places a short kiss onto Dean's mouth, which he didn't return.

Castiel just stops, looking away briefly then back at Dean before turning around and heading back the way he came.

Dean stares after Cas, as Ana skips happily away from him.

"Crap," Dean snaps and drops her number, heading off to lunch.

Dean debate whether or not he should try and maybe explain what happened with Ana to Cas, or something. He's not entirely sure why he feels the need to right this, when he's still pretty pissed at guy's antics. He decides to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.

He has the nightmares again, and upon waking up he decides he should just talk to Cas and make things right. As soon as he gets to school, Dean goes in search of Castiel. He makes his way down senior hall when he spots him, their eyes instantly finding each other like magnets.

Dean moves towards Cas and is about to say something when the demon bitch Meg steps in front of him.

"Hey Cas," He hears her say.

The next thing Dean knows Castiel has her pushed up against the locker and is hard core kissing her. Dean is frozen to his spot completely shocked at what just happened, and maybe a little turned on. Cas pulls away from her as she just stares at him.

"Never mind," Dean says to the air before turning back down the hall exiting the school. He heads straight for the Impala, and peels out of the schools parking lot.

What the hell, he thinks. Not knowing what Cas is doing, or what he's doing for that matter. He knows Cas saw Ana kiss him, but with no labels it's hard to know where you stand with the guy. That was totally payback, he rationalizes knowing that Cas had no way of know he didn't return the kiss. Sure Ana was kind of hot, mostly because of her red hair, but she wasn't Cas.

That thought alone, frightened him more than anything. A couple weeks ago he was happily dating a girl, living his average life and now he's falling in, dare he say love, for some guy who's fucked up ten ways till Christmas.

Dean keeps driving till he gets to the lake and parking to go sit on the dock. It was always peaceful here; no blue eyed druggies latching on to his psyche and fucking with heart. Dean started to wonder when he turned it to such a chick.

He was so close to getting Cas to open up and putting all the mysterious puzzle pieces into place. Dean just hoped everything was fucked up beyond repair. He wanted and needed Castiel in his life, he just wasn't sure how to get the other man to see that and feel the same way about him. What he did know for sure was that one way or another he'd fix this and him. Even if he had to tie Cas down and force him to shut up long enough to listen.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts! :D<p> 


	22. 22I'm not calling for a second chance

Thanks for the lovely comments! :D

* * *

><p>That night, Dean worked out a plan to get Cas to listen to him. It wasn't the most eloquent plan, if anything it was hilariously simple. At least in theory it was simple, you could never predict what Castiel was going to do. It had only three steps and he was confident in only one of them; but figured nothing ventured nothing gained, right.<p>

Dean decided to put part one of his plan into effect tonight by texting Cas.

MSG:ToCAS

We need 2

Talk.

-D

He waited, giving the dude some time to reply before he sends another message, so he starts to finish up his last projects of his school career. Dean is working away, when there's a knock on his door.

"Come in," He calls not looking up from his work.

"Hey Dean," Sam enters, closing the door behind him.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asks turning in his chair.

"Just wanted to talk," He sighs sitting on Dean's bed.

Great, Dean thought, "Ok." He smiles at him.

"I guess all that stuff was true." Sam starts. "About Lisa, I mean."

"Ya," Dean nods. "Not that big of a deal though," He tells him. "I was over her before we even ended it."

Sam scrutinizes him for a moment. "You dating Ana, now?" He asks.

"What? No." Dean snaps defensively.

"Well Ruby, said her sister heard that you guys where making out in the hall." Sam informs him.

Dean's mind flashes to just who Meg must have heard that from, before shaking the thought away.

"I just figured that's who you skipped school with that day last week." He adds

"No, Sammy." Dean tells him. "What did I tell you about listening to crap that demon bitch and her evil sister spew?"

"She's not a demon bitch." Sam snaps at him.

"Ya, ok." Dean replies sarcastically.

"I dunno about Meg, but Ruby's not." Sam tells him.

"Whatever Sammy." He sighs, turning back to his work. "I got stuff to do here so…"

"Ok, but will you at least tell me who you're sneaking around with?" Sam asks earnestly.

Dean keeps his back to Sammy; he knows the kid is probably pulling the bitchiest puppy dog eyes, that could only be rivaled by maybe Cas.

"I'll um, I'll let you know." He sighs, "It's not really serious so I don't want to jinx it." Dean is lying through his teeth, but he hopes Sam doesn't pick up on it.

"Fine, jerk." Sam huffs in mock indignation, leaving the room.

"Bitch," Dean smiles shaking his head as he returns to his work.

Dean still has no reply from Castiel, not like he was expecting one or anything, because that would have been too easy. He sends the next message right before he goes to bed.

MSG:ToCAS

Do I have 2

Call u?

-D

Dean gets a response fairly quickly to his purposed threat.

MSG:FromCAS

I'll change my

Number.

MSG:ToCAS

You wouldn't

Dare.

-D

At least he's replying Dean thinks to himself, before receiving another message from Cas. It's just a period, but Dean knows the meaning behind. Castiel is saying try me. That phase of Dean's plan went pretty much as expected, maybe a little better, since he didn't really expect Cas to reply to him.

The next day, it was time for phase two of his plan. He hadn't seen Castiel all day, but that didn't matter. For this phase he needed Chuck. Dean hid behind the door to the boy's room peaking through the crack for his target. As soon as Chuck came past the door Dean grabbed him.

He crowded him against the door locking it as Chuck let out a girly screech at the surprise attack. Dean clearly had the size advantage on the smaller man as he easily pinned him to the wall by his shirt collar.

"Dddean?" Chuck stuttered, as he recognized his attacker. "What's going on man?" He asked shiftily.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks calmly.

"At home, probably." Chuck told him. "Hhhe didn't come in today."

"I need you to text him," Dean tells him.

"Why can't you," He interrupts. "You got his number."

Dean pushes him roughly a bit, shutting Chuck up. "Because he needs to think it's you." He grits out. "Text him that you are coming over after school; if he asks why, tell him someone placed an order or whatever." Chuck nods in understanding as Dean quirks an eyebrow at the smaller man waiting for him to text it. "Well?" Dean asks.

"Rrright," Chuck nods furiously, slipping his phone awkwardly from his pocket. His fingers twitching as he tries to text while pinned against the door.

He finally sends it showing Dean the message. He nods in approval as Cas's reply in the affirmative lights up the screen. Dean lets Chuck go, he falls to the floor shaking with relief as the taller man goes to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Chuck says sarcastically breathing heavy. "Not like I can't just text him later telling him it's a lie."

Dean turns facing chuck making like he was going to lunge at the poor guy by stomping his foot forward. Chuck squeaked jumping up and hiding behind the stall door.

"Nnnot like I will or anything," He rambles breathing a sigh of relief when Dean leaves the bathroom.

Dean was smiling to himself as he headed down the hall for his next class. All the chips where falling into place, Chuck was an easy target after all. He almost felt bad for having to resort to that, but he figured it was a necessary evil in the big scheme of things. Dean was anxious for the school day to be over and naturally it seemed to tic by at an alarmingly slow speed.

He's heading to last period when he's confronted by one of the last people he really wants to see right about now.

"Hey, Dean." Ana smile up at him.

"What?" Dean bites out harshly.

Ana is a little taken aback, but quickly composes herself. "I just haven't heard from you that's all." She smiles.

"Listen doll," he rounds on her. "I tossed your number, ok."

Ana calmly looks back at him, "Well I'll just put it in your phone this time," She flirts, undeterred.

"No, I didn't lose it I threw it away." Dean clarifies. "I don't want to date you." He grits out harshly.

Ana blinks back at him, realization sinking in as her face goes as red as her hair. "Oh," She whispers nodding before she turns and runs down the hall.

Probably could have handled that better, Dean realizes. He decides to just forget about it, he has bigger problems to worry about right now. Plus one more week and he won't be seeing most of these people ever again, if he can help it.

However, the universe wasn't so kind. Dean bolts from his final period to rush off to Cas's and get the final phase of his plan out of the way. On his way to his car, he's confronted by Adam.

"Hey, Winchester," Adam calls, blocking his path to his car.

"What do you want?" Dean asks glaring at the guy who is probably his least favorite person right now. He brushes past him.

"I heard you where a jerk to Ana, earlier." He yells at him stepping in front of him again.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle," Dean challenges him.

"I'm sorry about the Lisa thing, dude." Adam starts not even trying to be convincing. "But you don't have to be an ass hole to some chick who just wants to hook up with you."

"Get out of my way." Dean seethes.

"No, you need to apologize to Ana." Adam stands his ground.

Dean is so done with this conversation and itching to get away to Cas's that he just reacts, punching Adam in his smug little face and jogging off to his car.

* * *

><p>(REVIEW!)<p> 


	23. 23I'm Screaming at the top of my lungs

Rough sex!

* * *

><p>Dean peels out of the parking lot, not even looking back. His mind is on one track right now and everything and everyone else can just fuck off. He gets there in record time, parking the Impala in a safe spot that can't be seen from the window in Cas's apartment. Right now, the element of surprise is all he has. He gets to the door of J16 and is about to ring the bell, when the door is opened revealing the same thin blonde British guy from his first meeting with Cas.<p>

"You're Dean," Balthazar points, whispering.

Dean is taken aback, he was expecting Cas to be alone, he just nods at the man trying to remember his name.

The blonde guy smirks before calling over his shoulder back into the apartment, "Cheers, luv." He then steps through the door, closing it behind him and pulling out a cigarette. "Don't worry mate," He pats Dean on the shoulder. "He's all yours, we just have an arrangement." He leers, lighting his cigarette.

"An arrangement?" Dean echoes, confused as he recalls Cas telling him the same thing the last time he saw this guy.

"Ya," Balthazar nods. "I use him, he uses me. Symbiosis, ya know?" He takes a drag heading off down the hall. "Besides he's hung up on some bloke, anyway." He calls back, leaving Dean standing there.

Dean should have been pleased to hear that it could be him that Cas was hung up on. All he felt was anger, or was it resentment, that Balthazar with his stupid British mouth was still meeting with Castiel. Or Cas was meeting with him, either way he didn't like it.

He rang the bell, like he remembers Chuck doing and places his hand over the peep hole. The door is pulled open revealing shirtless Cas, looking like he just got fucked senseless. Dean clenched his fists at that thought, sticking his boot over the threshold before Castiel could slam the door in his face.

"Dean," Cas's voice is low and dangerous adding fuel to the idea of just what he was doing with Balthazar before Dean showed up.

"Save it," Dean snaps at him. "I had an interesting chat, with your friend out here." He tells him.

Cas tilts his head in confusion.

"You know, Balthazar." His eyes narrow, causing Castiel to sigh, stepping away from the door and back into the apartment; Dean following and slamming the door behind him.

"We have an arrangement." Cas says succinctly, anger evident on his features.

"Yeah," Dean says, showing him he knows exactly what that means. "You fucking Meg now to?" He shouts.

"Neither of those things are any of your concern." Castiel blanches, his fist clenching as the get into each other's faces.

Dean's face darkens, "Really," He starts. "Is he that good, Cas?" Dean knows he's about to cross a line, but he just can't help himself. "He let you make him your little bitch, just as long as you give him the good stuff."

Castiel stares at him fury raging through his blue eyes and Dean's sure that if Cas really was an angel he would be smiting him right about now.

That still didn't stop Dean's momentum, however. "Or maybe you're his bitch." He snaps.

That does it. Castiel punches Dean, causing him to stumble back as Cas looks down at him with disgust, and fuck can he hit. Dean reels for a moment as adrenalin starts pumping through him, he quickly regains his ground and slaps Castiel across the face harshly.

The next thing either of them knows, their mouths are pressed together with bruising force their tongues fighting in a dance and they had too many clothes on. Their hands on each other's faces before Cas forces Dean's button down off his shoulders to fall on the floor. Dean glad that Cas was only wearing pants as he slips his hand past the waistband in the back.

Cas rips Dean's t-shirt off his chest pushing him roughly against the door. He racks his nails over Dean's skin as their mouths move together. Dean's hands grabbing at Castiel with bruising force, Cas holds Dean in place with a hand harshly at his neck, quickly undoing his pants with the other.

Dean arches forward with his hips as Cas's meet him. He slides Dean's pants and underwear off as he pulls his cock out from his sweats stroking it quickly. Dean steps out of his pants and kicks them away. They kiss roughly before Cas steps back, forcing Dean around his squeezing tightly on his upper arm. Dean's face his pushed against the door his back now exposed for Cas.

Castiel quickly licks his hand before stroking his cock, rubbing a slicked thumb over Dean before pushing himself in. Dean gasps loudly, this is the roughest sex he's ever had and he's going to be feeling this for a while he briefly thinks before his mind goes blank. Cas slamming roughly into him sliding his hand down Dean's back as Dean braces himself on the door.

"Fuck," Dean pants. "Harder." He instructs as Cas pulls his hair picking up speed.

"God," Cas grunts before he pulls out, cuming over Dean's back. Dean arching as he cums on his stomach and maybe the door, his knuckles white from holding on.

Castiel drops his head to Dean's shoulder blade breath steadying before dropping a soft kiss on his sweat slicked skin and releasing his vice like grip on Dean's shoulder.

* * *

><p>so... (REVIEW?)<p> 


	24. 24I'm so tired

Some things get revealed...

* * *

><p>Dean turns around picking up his pants and slipping on his jeans, as Cas steps away grabbing a cigarette.<p>

"Hey," Dean whispers grabbing Cas's hand to bring him back in front of him. Castiel looks up at him, his head bowed with a cigarette between his lips. "I didn't kiss Ana," He tells him earnestly. "She gave me her number and then just attacked me."

Cas considers him for a moment, his gaze calculating before accepting Dean's admission with a nod. "My apologies," he murmurs around his tobacco stick. "I assumed…"

"I'm sorry too, Cas." Dean whispers, kissing his forehead, his hands on Castiel's upper arms. "It's just hard to know where I stand with you," He whispers.

Cas nods at him removing the cigarette from between his lips, "I just," He stops. "I fee," He pauses, at a loss for words. "This is new." Castiel finishes.

Dean smiles slightly nodding, his thumbs drawing circles on Cas's bare arms, the one grazing Cas's scar. "Tell me." Dean asks softly, trying not to scare the other man off.

Cas's eyes cast down at the space between him and Dean as he takes in a steadying breath; his eyes snapping up to find the other man's moss orbs. "Very well," he whispers. He steps away, finally lighting his cigarette as he leads Dean to the couch. The two men sit down close to one another, Dean taking his hand awkwardly.

Cas takes a minute gathering his thoughts as Dean waits patiently for him to begin. "Michael and Raphael where always very close," He starts. "Even though Raphael was adopted they where only three or so years apart." Cas pauses again. "Michael was starting his new life with his wife and no longer had the same time for us as he used to. I know now that Raphael was jealous and that jealously was misleading him." He shakes his head smoking. "It fell to him to help carry out our Father's will. Like I have iterated before, we were raised religious; however, not in the way that my brothers and my mother have seemed to twist it." Cas looks off thoughtfully taking a drag and exhaling while Dean encouragingly squeezes his hand.

"My father was running for office and he was very pleased in Raphael's calling, partially because it looked good politically. Needless to say Gabriel and him never got along." He shakes his head. "Gabe has always been very, impetuous. That is why he left."

Dean nods in understanding.

"He was always fighting with Raphael or father, when he was around. He always looked after Jimmy and me." Cas closes his eyes tightly like the memory was burning him. "He was the only one I told." He adds cryptically. "Gabriel did not betray my trust." Castiel clarifies, "But something that was said raised suspicions." He pauses looking anywhere, but at Dean. "After he told father he was leaving, I was called into his study. I know I could have lied, but it had been born in me that that was a sin and I could not betray my father."

"He told Raphael." Cas sighs staring at Dean and his clasps hands. "He got it in his head that I was lying and that the only explanation was that I was…He thought, probably still thinks," He pauses looking up, his eyes shining before he squeezes them shut. He takes a deep breath, willing himself to continue. "That I had fallen to Satan."

"He thought you where possessed." Dean is unable to hold back his shock and disgust. "That's sick."

Castiel solemnly nods at him. "Raphael turned Jimmy against me, I was eleven and they treated me like I was evil." Cas says, his voice low and angry. "He…They tried to exorcise me."

Dean's mind goes blank; he can't even fathom what he's hearing. It would almost be laughable it hadn't actually happened.

"As you can see it didn't go very well." He unconsciously rubs his scar. "Raphael was young and inexperienced."

"Ya, and you weren't possessed." Dean adds. "Where were your parents?"

Castiel nods again, swallowing. "I do not believe so, Dean." He pauses again. "My parents were at a fund raiser for the upcoming election and Raphael was supposed to watch us."

"Well awesome job," Dean huffs unable to keep his anger in check. "What about the stabbing?"

"I suppose it was an accident." Cas says looking sadly at Dean, who rolls his eyes, unconvinced. "I tried to escape, but Raphael was overtaken by his belief in the ritual and was twice my size and age." He pauses looking at Dean, his eyes pleading.

"It's ok, Cas." Dean assures him.

"I am not entirely sure what happened next, Gabriel told me that my father found me and took me to the hospital. I woke up three weeks later and he was all ready gone."

"That's crazy, Cas." Dean tells him. "Do you have any idea why he left?"

"I suspect it's because he was ashamed at his children's behavior." He answers thoughtfully. "That his own teachings helped to lead them astray, naturally I was blamed for his absence." Castiel concludes tiredly grabbing another cigarette and pill.

"Is that what those are for?" Dean asks receiving no reply and patting Cas's leg. "Thanks for telling me, Cas."

* * *

><p>Thanks again guys. (REVIEW)<p>

p.s. two songs that helped with this besides the many that aided in chapter names... (both JamesBlunt) Give me some love and same mistakes


	25. 25You know it ain't so bad

Dean and Cas spend the rest of the day just hanging out on the couch together the TV playing random shows. Cas propped up against Dean's chest with his arms around the dark haired man and Cas chain smoking.

"What's your favorite color and animal?" Dean asks idly, drawing pictures on Cas's bare torso.

"I don't really have a favorite color," He replies gravely. "I have always enjoyed penguins, though."

"Really?" Dean asks, mildly surprised. "I would have guessed owls or something that could fly."

"Hmm," Cas thinks for a moment. "I enjoy them because they are awkward." He tells him bluntly. "I always believed that they just chose not to fly, not that they couldn't."

"Never thought of it like that." Dean smiles.

They keep chatting about different likes and dislikes and Castiel drifts off after awhile, Dean resting his hand on the other man to feel the gentle rise and fall of Cas's steady breathing.

Dean peaks at the clock when he realizes it's almost 5:30. Shit, he thinks realizing that he has to hall ass home for dinner or he's going to get it handed to him. He runs a hand gently through Cas's hair, ruffling it.

"Cas," He whispers. "Hey, Cas." He tries again, shaking him gently.

"Hmm," Cas grumbles his eyes blinking open slowly.

"I gotta go," Dean whispers.

"Oh," Cas says, but it comes out sounding more like a no.

"I'll get in trouble if I don't." Dean informs him, sitting them up.

"I understand," Cas says rubbing his eyes as Dean stands up from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Dean says rubbing his thumb over his cheek as he softly kisses the groggy man.

"Of course, Dean," Cas says lying back down on the sofa as Dean grabs his shirts and leaves.

When he gets home it's just in time for dinner, but he's greeted with the angry face of his mother.

"Where have you been young man?" Mary snaps at him.

"I was meeting with a buddy." Dean offers lamely, unsure why his mother was so furious.

"Just wait till your father gets home." She tells him sternly. "Adam's parents called, I am surprised at you Dean." Mary chides him, he goes to speak but she holds up a hand to stop him. "You are lucky they aren't going to press charges." She takes his jaw in her hand turning and seeing the forming bruise from Cas's punch. "What did that poor boy do that made you punch him? Tell me Dean, because I just don't understand." She rambles, handing him an ice pack and putting her hands on her hips.

"He started it," Dean told her as she glared at him. "He knocked up Lisa," he added which wasn't a total lie, he did, but that's not why he punched him, mostly.

"That's still no reason to resort to that kind of behavior; didn't I raise you better than that?"

"Yes maim." Dean replies sullenly.

"Don't think this is over," Mary warns him. "I'm still going to have to tell your father." Her features soften a little, "Now, go get your brother and wash up for dinner."

He nods heading up the stairs to get his brother. His dad comes home and they have dinner. They eat in silence Dean dreading the conversation he's going to have to have with his dad after dinner. He's not even sure if Mary's told him yet, but it's just a matter of time. It's funny how the day can start one way and go so many different ways by the end.

Dean run up to his room after he cleans his place and is excused from the table; he does some school work when his dad finally makes an appearance.

"What's this I hear about you fighting at school?" John asks him gruffly.

"I just punched a kid, dad; it's not that big of a deal," Dean huffs, turning to face him.

"He give you that?" John points to the bruise on his son's jaw.

"Yes, sir." Dean lies looking down at the carpet.

"Well, then," he scuffs his boots awkwardly. "Looks like self defense to me." He claps Dean on the back.

Dean looks at his dad confused; his dad should be chewing him out right now.

"But uh," John starts. "Don't let it happen again." He says sternly. "If your mom asks, I gave you a what for you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dean nods, still taken aback.

"Oh, and you are grounded for the rest of the week." He adds before leaving .

Dean is still shocked, it's Wednesday, so being grounded till Friday is really not that big of a deal. Which is a total win, two day grounding was nothing. Things were looking up, he straightened things with Cas, his dad was being decent and it was almost summer.

He grabbed a shower, his whole body aching from the roughness earlier. When he checked his reflection he found a decent sized bruise on his jaw and a vaguely hand shaped one on his shoulder. Damn that kid's strong he smiled to himself. Dean changes for bed and goes to plug his cell phone in when he sees he has a new text message.

MSG:FromCAS

Thank you Dean.

Dean smiles as he reads it, he knew it took a lot for Cas to tell him what his brothers had did. He sends a message back and slips under his covers.

MSG:ToCAS

Any time

-D

He knew he may not have gotten the full version of Cas's story, but it was more than he had hoped for. He was surprised though that the police didn't seem to have been involved. There had to be questions after the incident, he thought, and that means that Raphael was still out there. Dean doubted that even the church would condone Cas's brothers actions.

* * *

><p>Thanks again guys, you rock! )Review(<p>

Also encase anyone was wondering when Cas was 11, Michael was 25, Raphael 21, Gabe 18... so ya


	26. 26Coasting

Sexting

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next morning with a bounce in his step. He figured things where looking up and instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop, he'd just go with it. He knew eventually he'd have to tell his parents about him and Cas, but that was further down the road. He needed to feel that Cas was as in this as he was.<p>

At school that day, Dean decided to meet up with Cas before class. He went over to his locker and when Cas turned, Dean was shocked to discover that he had a split lip.

"Hello Dean."Castiel said grabbing some things from his locker.

"What happened, Cas?" Dean asks grabbing Castiel's chin and turning his face towards him, his thumb brushing Cas's lip softly.

"Dean," he warns, his eyes narrowing as he pulls away from Dean's grasp.

"It was Crowley, again, wasn't it?" Dean asks, taking Castiel's silence as a yes.

"It is nothing, I merely missed an appointment." Cas informs him, "You coming over again today?" He changes the subject looking away from the other man.

"I can't I'm grounded till Friday," He tells him.

"Because of Adam," Cas states, nodding.

"You heard, huh?" Dean shuffles.

"Yes, I am aware." Castiel pulls out a cigarette rolling it between his swollen lips, just out of habit of knowing he can't smoke in school.

"Mr. Novak," The principle shouts at him. "I better not be seeing a tobacco product on these premises."

"Then look away." Cas deadpans.

"You being a smart with me?" Mr. Adler glares at him his anger evident as he makes his way closer.

"I am certainly smarter than your ass, sir." Castiel informs him flippantly, Dean covers his mouth to trying not to laugh.

"How does detention sound Castiel?" He threatens smugly.

"It doesn't have a sound," He replies flatly, as he glares at the principle.

"That's it you are coming with me," Mr. Adler takes the cigarette from his lips and then grabs him by the back of his shirt, hauling him to his office. "Something funny, Mr. Winchester?" He sneers.

"Nope," Dean smiles innocently at him before winking at Cas.

Well, at least he knew Castiel now had plans after school he laughed to himself making his way to first period. He was proud of the guy, he never saw anyone get Mr. Adler that pissed off and then again few have tried.

The school day passed fairly quickly and before he knew it Sam and him where heading back home for another uneventful night. After dinner, Dean was in his room listening to some music when Sam bounded through his door.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Want to go play catch?" He asks.

"Sure, why don't you go grab the mitts and I'll meet you down stairs." Dean tells him.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Why not," He smiles at his brother before he runs off to get their stuff.

Dean decides that he's going to try and tell Sam about Cas and him or at least test the waters. He knows Sam will probably be cool with it all, but he's still fairly nervous. He jogs down the stairs, grabbing his mitt from Sam as they head out walking toward the park.

"How's that Jess girl?" Dean asks him, nudging him with his elbow.

"She's fine I guess," Sam says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Her and her family went on vacation and won't be back till summer." He sighs.

"Well, when she gets back you should call her." Dean informs him as they turn into the field of the park.

"I guess." Sam nods.

They start tossing the ball back and forth just joking around and talking about random things. It's getting a bit later the sun leaving as the light begins to fade away.

"Let's head back," Dean calls. Sam jogs towards him as they mossy back towards home.

"I have something to run by you," Dean begins awkwardly.

"What is it?" Sam looks up at him.

"What if, and this is hypothetical," He stalls. "I was kind of dating a dude." He blurts out.

"Is it that Novak guy?" Sam asks earnestly.

"What?" Dean sputters.

"Well everyone says he's bi, or whatever, and I know you've been hanging with him." He clarifies.

"How are you so damn smart," Dean mock grumbles.

"Mom told me," Sam tells him. "Plus you said no to Ana."

"Ah," Dean nods.

"It's no big deal, Dean." Sam tells him shrugging, "But he seems kind of dangerous." He adds a little worried.

"He's really not that bad, Sammy." Dean smiles at him, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Just be careful ok," Sam warns him. "You aren't as secretive as you think, you know." He adds, smiling.

"I am like batman, dude." Dean snaps. "No one knows my secrets."

"Not really the best example man," Sam informs him.

"Whatever bitch."

"Jerk," Sam smiles shaking his head.

"How do you think mom and dad will take it?" Dean asks nervously.

"I don't know," Sam sighs looking at his brother. "Mom will probably be pretty, cool." He stops not needing to mention how horrible their dad might take it.

"Ya," Dean nods as the head up the drive way to the house.

"Are you going to tell them?" Sam asks before they enter the house.

Dean nods, "When the time is right, Sammy." He smiles as they go back into the house.

Dean's feeling pretty good about his admission to Sam, if only his parents would take it so well, he thought. He takes a quick shower and heads back into his room hearing his phone vibrating with a message.

MSG:FromCAS

What are you

Doing?

MSG:ToCAS

Just got out

Of the shower

-D

Dean throws on a pair of pajama pants and shuts off his lights before he lies in bed starring up at the ceiling. The warm breeze flitters through his open windows as his phone goes off again.

MSG:FromCAS

Really…

He smiles at the message, if this is going where he thinks it's going, he's going to sleep very well tonight.

MSG:ToCAS

Ya now I'm

Lying on

My bed

-D

MSG:FromCAS

Hmm…

Sounds

Uneventful

MSG:ToCAS

It doesn't

Have 2b

;P

-D

Dean starts to move his hand down his bare chest, slipping it past the waistband of his pants.

MSG:FromCAS

Touch yourself.

He grins at the simple reply his hand grasping his cock, stroking slowly.

MSG:ToCAS

Way ahead

Of u ;P

-D

Dean thumbs the head of his cock as he twists his hand up and down, thinking about Cas and his impossibly blue eyes doing the same thing. They message back and forth; Cas's messages getting filthier each time. Cas cums before Dean and the admission pushes Dean over the edge. He cums all over his hand, his muscles tensing before relaxing back into the mattress.

MSG:ToCAS

That was

Hot! ;D

-D

MSG:FromCAS

Indeed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!:D (REVIEW)<p> 


	27. 27ICE Cream cone

The next morning Dean wakes up late and has to rush to get ready, skipping breakfast to make sure him and Sam get to school on time. After today there is just one more week and he's done for good. It's an exhilarating feeling, sure he'll still be around just working as a mechanic, but the possibilities are endless.

He goes to his first period where the teacher takes them outside to enjoy the weather while she reads poetry out loud. Dean texts Cas before spreading out and dozing in the near summer sun.

MSG:ToCAS

Want 2 hang

After school?

-D

Dean doesn't get a reply until the day is almost over, but that's not unusual. He's just psyched he got one to begin with.

MSG:FromCas

Very well.

At the end of the day he meets Sammy by his locker. He's starting to get a little nervous, he totally forgot that he was driving Sam home and knew that Cas would be waiting for him by the Impala. He ended up shrugging it off, they'd have to meet sometime, he thought.

"You all set, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Ya, let's go." He smiled excited for the weekend.

"I'm hanging out with Cas after I drop you off, so," He trails of.

"I get to meet him?" Sam asks a little nervous himself.

"If that's cool," Dean tells him.

"Sure, I don't mind." He smiles.

They walk off through the doors and head towards the parking lot, Cas all ready smoking by the car.

"Hey Cas," Dean waves.

"Hello, Dean." He replies solemnly.

"Uh, this is my brother Sam." He tells him, "I forgot I've gotta drop him off at home." He adds.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Cas nods at him.

"You to, man," Sam says hopping into the back seat after Dean unlocks the doors.

They drive silently for a bit before Dean asks Sam how his day was, causing his brother to go off on a tangent about the summer reading he has to do for next year. To Dean's surprise Castiel offers his thoughts, having read most of the books Sam list to them. He can't help but smile as his little brother and his whatever, carry on their discussion.

Dean knew Cas was smart, but he was pleased that him and Sam where getting along so well. They pulled up to their driveway and Sam pushed open his door.

"Bye guys, it was cool meeting you Castiel." Sam adds hopping out of the car and slamming the door.

"Careful." Dean shouts after him, worried that the force hurt his baby.

"So where to, Miss Daisy?" Dean joked receiving a questioning head tilt. "You really need to watch more TV, man." He informs him.

"I will keep that in mind." Cas deadpans looking out the window.

"I'm starving, let's grab some food." He tells him as he pulls out of the drive way.

"I could eat, I suppose."

"Good," Dean smiles turning up the tunes as he heads down the road.

They end up going to some chain restaurant that's known for their ice cream, to Cas's dismay it's a nonsmoking establishment. Dean watches in idle amusement as Cas anxiously drums his fingers on the table top. He covers Castiel's nervous fingers with his own, halting their pattering.

"Calm down, dude," He tells him. "I'm pretty sure you won't die if you go more than ten minutes without a cigarette."

"That data is inconclusive." Cas deadpans, joking in his own strange way.

They each order burgers and milk shakes, Dean getting a chocolate one and Cas pistachio.

"Really? Pistachio." Dean asks him his eye brow raised.

"Yes," Castiel replies. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just would have figured you for mint, or maybe vanilla."

"Hmm… I don't like vanilla," He contemplates for a moment. "I do enjoy mint, however."

"Good to know," Dean nods.

They eat in silence when their food comes. Dean is somewhat pleased and distressed to find out that Cas likes to eat the whipped cream off the top with his fingers, in what can only be described as mildly pornographic.

"Cut that out," Dean admonishes him quietly, shifting in his seat.

Cas blinks innocently as if he's asking what Dean is talking about.

Dean grabs the check, "Let's go." He says gruffly, sliding out of the booth and going up to the front to pay. While he's paying the lady, Cas whispers in his ear causing Dean to honest to god, blush. He watches as Cas walks off into the men's room.

He takes his change smiling at the lady before following after Castiel. He walks in, barley looking around before Cas pulls him into the handicapped stall. He slides the lock in place, crowding Dean against the wall their mouths meeting. They move against each other mouths working in tandem as their lips part and tongues sweep in.

Castiel slides his hand down rubbing Dean through his pants and then back up. Dean takes his opportunity to reverse them so Cas is pushed up against the stall wall briefly relishing his victory when Cas returns them to their original position. Then the bathroom door opens. They share a look Cas clamping his hand over Dean's mouth, Dean smirks as he kisses and licks as Castiel's palm. Dean stroking the dark haired man through his pants as they listen to the stranger puttering around the bathroom, Dean slowly undoing Cas's zipper and freeing his cock to stroke it.

Cas eyes him, his pupils blown as Dean puts his finger to his lips telling him to be quiet as he drops down to his knees in front of Castiel. Cas nods, watching Dean intently as he descends pushing him down my the shoulders.

Dean tentatively licks the head of Cas's erection, swirling his tongue. The other man inhaling sharply as he steady's himself on the wall before him. Dean swallows him down slowly a hand shooting to the back of his head.

He can hear Cas trying to remain quiet as Dean sucks him off. Dean bobbing back and forth as he licks and sucks, freeing his own cock to stroke himself in time with Cas. Castiel's hips start jerking fucking in to Dean's mouth, he bites his already sore lip to prevent any sounds to escape him as the other man is still in the restroom.

A strangled cry escapes Cas's lips when the stranger washes his hands and he cums down the back of Dean's throat. He's breathing heavily as he pulls Dean back up to eye level by his hair, kissing him before dropping down in front of Dean.

The stranger finally leaving the restroom when Cas offers a couple broad swipes of his tongue to Dean's cock. Cas removes Dean's hand from the base, replacing it with his while his tongue stays at the tip as Dean cums.

"Ya," Dean sighs, as Cas returns him to his pants and stands up, licking his lips.

Dean crushes their mouths together as Cas zips up his pants and they head out of the restaurant and back to the car; receiving strange looks as they go.

* * *

><p>Thanks again guys! -heart-<p> 


	28. 28Falling?

The two boys head back to Cas's apartment, the thrill from earlier still coursing through their veins as they jog up the flights of stairs.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas says his lips twitching in an almost smile. One day, Dean would get him to honestly smile, and that was something he was greatly looking forward to.

Once they get inside the apartment Castiel silently locks fingers with Dean and leads them to his bedroom.

"Not that I'm not down for another round or anything, Cas, but," Dean is cut off by a slow deliberate kiss, the kind of earnest kiss that asks for nothing in return.

Dean gently returns it, as Cas sits him on the bed and slowly removes Dean's shirt. He pulls back long enough to remove his own before sitting next to the other man. Dean watches him carefully, somewhat in awe at the slow reverence of it. Dean places his hand gently on the side of Cas's face before once again bring their mouths gently together.

The two of them lay back, adjusting so that they are fully lying on the bed. Dean's hands stroking the side of Cas's torso as their lips slowly dance together, exploring. Cas's hands resting against Dean's chest. The kisses are languid and gentle not fast and demanding, almost comforting.

Castiel pulls back a little, their faces still inches apart as they stare at each other. Dean notices that Cas looks tired and maybe a little sad, he can't be sure.

"Hey," he whispers, concerned. "You ok?"

Cas nods blinking slowly, "I'm just tired." He answers gruffly.

Dean knows he's not telling him something, but decides not to press him as he wraps his arm around the other man to pull him close. Cas buries his head in Dean's chest as Dean kisses the top of his messy dark head. He can feel Castiel's breath against him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Castiel mumbles muffled against Dean's skin. Dean just nodding as he holds him, unsure of what he heard him say or what Cas could mean.

They stay like that for hours, Dean slipping in and out of consciousness as Cas evenly breathes against him. He blinks awake seeing Cas reading with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello, Dean." He says not looking away from his book.

"Hey," Dean greets, rubbing his face into the pillow. "Wha' time is it?" He asks, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Quarter till 8," Castiel informs him, ashing his cigarette.

"Mmm," Dean grumbles adjusting so his head is on Cas's lap. "That was a long nap."

"Indeed." Cas agrees running his hand unconsciously through Dean's hair.

"Don't ever change, Cas." Dean says softly his eyes closing briefly.

After a little while Dean convinces Cas to put away his book and they just lounge around talking. Dean tells him about things he did when he was younger and his family; Castiel listens intently and asking questions. They make out for a little bit still talking in between, Dean kissing his way across Cas's chest kissing his scar when he decides to get some more information.

"Why weren't the police involved?" Dean asks pausing and looking up at him from his spot on Castiel's chest.

"They were," Cas replies calmly, "But I couldn't remember and Jimmy and Raphael weren't talking, so." He trails off.

"When did you move in with your brother?"

"A couple years later," He sighs. "Once he had enough money to support me."

Dean nods, thinking about how it must have been for Cas to live with them after the whole thing.

"I tried to pretend that their ritual worked at first, but they still blamed me for father leaving; there was no point."

"Have you gone back to church since then?" Dean asks cautiously, knowing that religion is still important to Castiel.

He shakes his head, "Not until I forgive them, until they know I forgive them."

"Have you forgiven them?" Dean asks, he knows there would be no way in hell he'd ever forgive anyone for doing that to Cas.

Castiel nods solemnly, "Some days are easier than others."

"Well, when you're ready I'll help you out." Dean tells him earnestly. "I can't promise I won't punch them in their fat faces, though." He adds.

"I can fight my own battles, Dean." He warns. "And one of those faces looks like mine." Castiel reminds him.

"Nah," Dean says leaning up and capturing Cas's lips in a kiss. "Your eyes are bluer," He says kissing him again. "And you are a much better person," Dean smiles dropping another kiss on Castiel's rough lips. "Plus you're way hotter."

"Hmm," Cas hums as they kiss again.

"I think it's the tats," Dean jokes. "Or maybe the lack of pastels in your wardrobe," He smiles.

"Can you not talk about my brother when I'm trying to kiss you?" Castiel rumbles flipping them over, straddling Dean's hips as he pins him down and kisses him.

Dean nods smiling into the kiss, when Cas's phone starts ringing.

"Shit," He sighs pulling away from Dean and grabbing his phone off the night stand. "Hello?" Cas asks still perched straddling Dean, crossing his free arm over his chest. "Yes, I am aware." He says gravely, his eyes darkening. "That service is no longer required." Cas states looking up at the ceiling. "Very well," He concedes. "This is the last time." Cas warns before hanging up. He tosses the phone back on the night stand.

"Who was that?" Dean asks before Cas kisses him again.

"Business," He answers simply.

* * *

><p>Thoughts, questions, ...let me know! :) (review)<p> 


	29. 29You're Keeping Secrets on Your Pillow

This is kind of cliff hanger(y) Chapter!

* * *

><p>Dean told his parents some lie about a partner project that he needed to finish so he'd be gone till Sunday. Leaving plenty of time to just hang out with Cas, who seemed to be truly opening up to him or at least he hoped so. He was still as stoic as ever. They stayed in Cas's bed the entire night just talking and kissing until the sun came up with the dawn of a new day.<p>

"We should probably go to bed," Dean smiles.

"We are in bed, Dean." Cas states matter of fact.

"No, shit." He laughs. "I mean sleep. It's like 5am."

Cas just nods, stretching out his arm as Dean rests his head upon his shoulder. They fit together easily and start to nod off to sleep.

Dean has the nightmare again.

This time he makes it through the door, but instead of it being in Cas's apartment he's at the lake. He doesn't see Castiel anywhere, but he knows he's somewhere in the lake. Dean is shouting from the pier for Cas, but some unseen force is keeping him from jumping in.

"Cas," he shouts. "CAS!" Dean bolts up when a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel looks at him, concern on his features before Dean grabs him into a tight hug.

Cas rubs Dean's back soothingly, "It was just a dream, Dean."

Dean buries his face into Cas's shoulder, his skin clammy with sweat as his breathing returns to normal.

"I know Cas."He breathes, loosening his hold on the other man. They lie back down, Cas still holding onto Dean soothingly. "Cas?" He asks closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Hmm?" Cas exhales ruffling Dean's hair.

"You can swim, right?"

"Yes, Dean, I can swim." He rumbles sleepily.

Dean wakes up to find the bed empty, he looks around before Cas strolls back into the room.

"Hello Dean." He says.

Dean gives a little wave and props himself up to get a better look. Castiel bends gracefully; his wing adorned back arching as he scoops up a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and changes from his jeans. He steps into them quickly and runs a hand through his hair.

"How about breakfast?" Dean smiles at him sitting up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and pulling Cas towards him by his hips.

"It's almost 3, Dean."Castiel replies crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lunch, then." Dean smirks not missing a beat.

Cas sighs tryingly, "Come on." He tugs him up leading him to the kitchen.

Castiel hops up onto the counter like he did the first time Dean was here and lights a cigarette. Dean's pretty sure he must have a pack in each room and possibly one hidden on him at all times, because he pulls them out of what seems like thin air. Cas stares at Dean as if saying, make yourself at home, so he does.

Dean heads to the fridge and finds it full of jello and pudding packs, milk, beer, syrup, whip cream, cherries, grenadine, caramel and jelly. He moves up to the freezer and finds toaster strudels, ice cream, waffles, chocolate muffins, candy bars and various hard liqueurs.

"Jeez man, does an alcoholic eight year old live here?" Dean asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"My brother did the grocery shopping before he left." Cas informs him like that will clarify everything. "There's also pop-tarts and cereal in the cabinet." He adds pointing with his cigarette.

Dean settles on some lucky charms and eats at the table while Castiel smokes from his perch beside him. Dean asks to take a shower and drags Castiel along with him.

They end up having sex. Dean pressed against the shower wall as Cas pumps him from behind, the warm water pelting their all ready heated flesh. Cas sliding his hands up and down Dean's back, Dean reaching behind to rest his hand on Cas, bringing him closer with every thrust. Cas pulls out when they're close, bringing Dean to face him. They kiss briefly, their bodies pressed together as they jerk each other off to completion. The shower makes for easy cleanup as the soap up and rinse off the evidence, dropping random kisses to each other's wet skin.

Later that night, after they shared a joint in bed, Castiel asks Dean about the nightmare.

"What plagued your sleep last night?" Castiel asks him in a way uniquely Cas.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Dean admits receiving a try me glare from Cas. "Well," He sighs. "It's partially the memory of last Sunday, I guess."

Castiel nods, remembering the incident and waiting patiently for Dean to continue.

"I," Dean pauses not wanting to have to talk about this. "I, uh, I don't make it in time." He finishes Cas's eyes softening in understanding.

"You asked me if I could swim." Castiel states simply.

"Ya, you where under the water at this lake and I couldn't find you," Dean tells him.

"They aren't real, Dean." Cas offers rubbing his arm.

"I know." He nods sheepishly.

Dean leaves early Sunday morning, Cas still curled up around Dean's missing form on the bed. He finds a marker and writes a message on Castiel's arm that reads:

Thnx 4 the g8t wknd

C u Monday -D

p.s. call me ;)

He tosses the marker back on the night stand, hoping it's not permanent and kisses Cas on the head. Dean knows it's kind of a corny thing to do, but no one will see except for Cas so it's not a big deal. He heads home, his body wishing it was still back with Cas. Dean is not prepared for a day of chores and cars.

Monday comes around and it's finally the last week of school. Dean and Cas meet up every chance they get before, during and after school. They have also probably done it just about every place you could think of doing it, while at school. That's including behind the staircase leading to the birds eye, the car in the auto shop and somehow even the teacher's lounge; which Dean still isn't sure how they got away with that one.

On Thursday Dean get's a message from Cas saying he's not coming to school that day. Dean is a little worried; he knows Cas didn't say he was sick or anything, but he has an odd feeling like something was wrong. He decides to surprise Castiel after school, Cas told him he could come over anytime anyway.

Dean takes Sam home and then heads off to see Castiel. He jogs up the steps and pauses outside of J16. He's about to knock when he hears voices from the other side. Without thinking Dean opens the door. Leaning against the arm of the sofa is a shirtless Cas, which seems to be his usual state when at home, and Balthazar.

* * *

><p>Whatever you're thinking... it's probably true. :)REVIEW(:<p> 


	30. 30Tttake me

Ask and you shall receive...

* * *

><p>Dean takes in the scene before him. Balthazar, clearly getting hard, kneeling between Cas's open legs, but noticing Cas didn't seem into it.<p>

"Dean," Cas blinks at him his eyes hazy, he was extremely high.

Balthazar stands up from his spot on the floor, adjusting himself briefly. "Hey, mate." He leers at Dean. "Care to join?"

"Leave. Now," Dean bites out his eyes never leaving Cas's.

"That's a no, then." Balthazar looks at Castiel to see if he should stay, before looking back at Dean. "Right, Don't gotta tell me twice," Balthazar starts, grabbing his bag. "I know when I'm not wanted." He claps a hand on Cas's arm causing Dean to clench his fists. "We're all squared, luv." He nods casting another look between the two before making his escape.

Dean doesn't say anything. They just stay locked in an icy starring match, Dean's eyes darkening.

"I was ending the," Castiel begins, Dean holding up his hand to stop him. Cas casts his eyes down, studying the floor when Dean grabs hold of the waistband of his pants pulling the dark haired man onto his knees in front of him.

Cas looks back up at Dean, his eyes darkening when Dean nods letting Cas know what to do. He tentatively reaches up to unzip Dean's pants pulling out his cock. He slowly brings it into his mouth his, their eyes locked as he starts to move up and down. Dean grabs the back of Cas's hair in a tight grip as he fucks into his mouth.

Once Dean is good and hard he pulls Cas off of him by the hair before dragging him to his feet. He kisses him roughly backing him up against the arm of the sofa, his leg brushing Cas's erection. He pulls back, flipping Castiel around. He pushes Cas down by his neck roughly bending him over the couch arm. Cas grunts at the force.

Dean stroking himself a bit before pushing Castiel's pants out of the way, licking his fingers he preps Cas quickly the other man panting under him. Dean pushes in gripping Cas's shoulder, cursing at the tightness, pausing before he's ready to move.

He moves at a break neck pace, Cas spewing a litany of curses as Dean takes him hard. Dean's nail's digging into Cas's skin as he works towards release.

"Dddean," Castiel pants, groaning loudly as he cums untouched.

Dean pulls him up against his chest running his hand over Cas's torso and kissing his neck as he works furiously. Castiel's muscles still spasming form his orgasm as Dean bites on the juncture of Cas's neck before cumming. They stay like that for a moment, Dean placing a soft kiss over the bite mark he left and releasing his hold on Cas. Dean steps back redoing his pants as Castiel bends down quickly pulling his pants back up.

He grabs a cigarette of the coffee table before collapsing back onto the couch. "Don't get used to that, Winchester." Cas glares shifting awkwardly, as Dean crosses to sit next to him, his eyes betraying the depth of his ire.

"Don't fuck limey, bastards," Dean huffs, trying to bring his breathing back to normal as he watches Castiel light his cigarette.

"I was ending it," Cas reiterates, relishing in the tobacco. "He doesn't understand the word no, however." He rubs the spot on his neck soothing the bite. "What are you a vampire?" Cas grouses at him.

"Ya, well," Dean gripes, ignoring the jab. "Don't let it happen, again."

"Mhmm," Cas hums his lips twitching slightly around his cigarette and his eyes almost laughing at Dean's dissipating anger.

"I guess I came at the right time, then." He adds, deciding he in away stopped Balthazar from going any further.

"I suppose, Dean." Cas says flatly, placating him.

"Damn right." He mumbles crossing his arms over his chest.

That was it, they where good again. Dean smiled to himself slightly, dudes where easy, he thought. If he had known how little bullshit he would have to deal with, he would have dated guys a long time ago. Then again, maybe it was just a Cas thing.

Either way they worked it out. They fell back into their normal pattern; Dean flipping on the TV as Cas smokes next him and talking about random shit. Ultimately just being around each other, that is until Dean had to leave again.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about splitting this into another part, but that's too much work ;) So who know's how many Chapter's this beast is going to be...It's seriously devouring my brain...Anyway enjoy :)REVIEW(:<p> 


	31. 31Sweet Talking Sugar Coated Candy Man

AN: I'm thinking there's only a few more chapters left in this, but I will most likely start a new story that will be a continuation of sorts... That's what I'm planning anyway, but let me know what you think... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>After dinner with his family that night, Dean decides to tell Jo. It's only a matter of time before she finds out any way, he figures. This thing with Castiel is a weird one, considering the longest thing Dean ever had was a sexless two year relationship that was stemmed from comfort and not passion. Plus, he knew Jo had an uncanny way of telling when he was lying. He locks himself in his room and dials her number.<p>

"What's up, Dean?" Jo answers her cell.

"Um, hey Jo," Dean hedges. "You got a sec?"

"Ya, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk," He starts.

"Uh huh," She replies sarcastically. "Come on Dean you've been acting strange since you and Lisa broke up, maybe even before. Now out with it." Jo snaps at him.

"Alright," Dean concedes, taking a deep breath. "I'm kind of dating someone."

"Well, I figured as much." She replies. "I know it's not Ana. Is it Pam, I bet it is. She's so like girl you, only scarier." Jo rambles.

"What? No." Dean replies shaking his head at how crazy Jo could be sometimes. "Jo, listen." He sighs. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm,"

"You're what?"

"I'm dating a guy ok." He snaps at her the other end going silent.

"Like hairy legs and a penis, guy?" She asks.

"Yeah," Dean replies kind of weirded out buy her clarification.

"It's not that Novak guy is it Dean?" She asks. "Cuz I heard he's bad news."

"He's not. He's actually pretty decent and chill."

"Ya, because he's baked all the time," Jo snaps. "Oh my god, it is him!" her voice excited and shocked. "Well, I suppose I gotta give you props, the dude is hot."

"Um, thanks I guess." Dean replies awkwardly.

"So, what are you like gay now?"

"I don't know, I don't like labels," Dean tells her honestly, laughing at his use of Castiel's phrase. "I mean I really like Cas," He admits. "But until him I never really noticed guys or anything like that, you know?"

"Hmm," He hears Jo say and can almost picture her nodding. "Maybe he's the one!" She laughs.

"I dunno, whatever," Dean huffs sullenly.

"Oh, don't be like that." Jo chides him. "I think it's great! Can't say I'm not surprised, though. I mean, you are Dean Winchester." She tells him before switching gears. "Have you told your parents about your not so bro-y bromance?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it."

"Oh my god, I gotta tell my mom she will not believe this!"

"Jo, no!" Dean tries to stop her, but to no prevail.

He hears Jo calling to her mom telling her Dean's batting for the other team now.

"She thought I was talking about baseball at first," Jo laughs. "You totally got to bring him to my party on Sunday." She tells him excitedly. "Mom's cool with it, by the way."

"I dunno, Jo." Dean tells her.

"Just run it by him," she pleads.

"Fine I'll see if Cas is down." He concedes.

"Great!" Jo squeals. "Oh, you probably should tell your parents before then, since they are going to be there too." She reminds him.

"Oh, ya..."

"K well, I gotta go." She says. "Thanks for telling me," Jo adds before saying goodbye.

"Shit," Dean swears as he hangs up his phone. He completely forgot about Jo's party let alone the fact that his parents were going to be there. This was really not something he was looking forward to; his mom he could handle, but there was no telling how his dad was going to take it. He figured he would just tell the truth, he's not sure if he's gay. He just happens to be in a male-male relationship. That would hopefully go over better with his dad, anyway.

He decided he'd tell them, tomorrow, or maybe Saturday. Definitely before graduation and Jo's party he thought, grabbing his phone to text Cas about it.

MSG:ToCAS

Hey, what

R u doing

Sunday?

-D

MSG:FromCAS

We are

Graduating.

MSG:ToCAS

I mean after.

;D

-D

MSG:FromCAS

Oh, I do not

Know.

MSG:ToCAS

My friend

Jo is hving

A prty.

-D

MSG:FromCAS

.

MSG:ToCAS

Want 2

Come? : )

-D

MSG:FromCAS

That could

Be nice.

Dean was pleased that Castiel seemed cool with going to Jo's party; he figured it was an awesome sign. Sometimes their relationship seemed a little touch and go, but he was definitely sure that Cas was reciprocating.

The next day was Friday, and the last day of Dean's high school career. He wanted nothing more than to just skip out and spend time with Cas, but attendance was required for graduation so they had to stick it out. They planned to hang afterwards any way so he at least had something to look forward to. At the end of the day they took Sammy home, Dean blasting Schools out for Summer the whole ride there.

Then he and Cas went back to Castiel's apartment for some celebratory sex. It was slow and deliberate, light touches and lots of eye contact; different then their usual domineering roughness. Dean could only describe it as making love, which he would totally deny if called out on it. Afterwards they lounged in bed with Cas smoking, as usual.

"Would you mind if I told my parents about us?" Dean asked nervously, his head resting on Cas's chest feeling each toxic inhale the other man took.

"If you want," He replied indifferently.

"Ok," Dean nodded. "So we're a thing now?" He asks hopefully.

Cas shoots him the no labels look before softening, "I suppose you could say that."

Dean smiles against the other man's skin, as they lie there silently for a beat.

"You know, my mom goes to this Universal church," Dean starts. "They take every religion and stuff, if you ever want to check it out." He pauses briefly before adding, "When you are ready, of course."

"I told you, Dean." Cas sighs pushing up off the head board, causing Dean to sit up and look at him. "I can't," He shakes his head. "Not until, I confront my brothers."

"About that," He hedges. "I was thinking, they'll be at graduation, right?" Dean looks at him, Cas's features calculating. "Why not just do it then?"

"I don't think that is appropriate," Cas informs him. He gets up off the bed, throwing on his sweat pants.

"Come on," Dean begs. "It'll be perfect. Plenty of witnesses and I'll be there to help you."

"No, Dean." He tells him harshly, storming from the room and slamming the bathroom door.

"Cas," Dean calls after him, hopping up and throwing on his briefs before following. Dean raps on the door before checking if it's locked, which it is.

"Go away," Cas tells him, his voice low on the other side of the door.

"Fat chance," Dean crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. "This will be good for you," He tries to entice him. "This religion thing is obviously causing a big hole, I'm just trying to help."

"I never asked for it." Cas tells him, his voice dangerous.

"Well maybe you should!" Dean shouts back, he takes a breath and composes himself. "I know I'm not the picture of emotional health here," Dean informs him. "But all this," He motions, "Not healthy, dude."

"I don't care." He hears Cas whisper from the other side.

Dean turns hearing the front door open as a short guy with longer hair walks in with bright red luggage.

"Well hellooo," The guy greets taking in Dean's state of undress and mildly leering at him.

"Hi," Dean states stiffly.

"Calm down, sunshine," The guy smirks. "I don't swing that way. My bro, however..."

Dean's mind click as he realizes that this is must be Gabriel. "I'm Dean. You must be Cas's brother, Gabe." He moves forward extending his hand.

Gabe takes it shaking it energetically. "Guilty as charged," he smirks. "Where is baby bro?" He asks looking around.

"He locked himself in the bathroom," Dean tells him pointing behind him at the door with his thumb.

"Jeez, a lover's quarrel!" He rolls his eyes, pounding on the bathroom door. "I thought you were above this Cassy." He shakes his head. "A guy's gone for a couple weeks and his baby bro is getting more action then he is," He mocks dejectedly. "Plus graduation," He sighs dramatically. "Little Cassy is growing up." Gabe feigns crying as he pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Don't call me that," Cas snaps from the other side of the door.

"Come on, man!" Dean says pounding on the door and receiving no answer.

"What's going on with Mr. As cold as ice?" Gabe asks, leaning on the opposite wall.

"I'm trying to convince him to talk to Raphael and Jimmy at the graduation," He tells him as shock quickly passes over Gabe's features.

"Wow," He shakes his head. "This is more serious than I thought." He smirks.

"Ya," Dean says mildly confused. "He needs closure you, know. Get back to his religion or whatever." He tries to explain.

Gabe nods, "I'm all for the closer part, Dean-o. Though it's more than those righteous bastards deserve," He smirks again. "I never really got the whole Christianity thing though," He adds. "More into the pagan stuff, m'self. Anything with hot chicks running around scantily clad, I can totally get behind." He smiles nodding, looking off like he's envisioning them running around. "Besides you can't get any more prudey then a virgin mother, am I right." Gabe pat's Dean on the arm.

"You are incorrigible, Gabriel." Cas scolds from the bathroom.

"Bro, come on. Your man-candy here's got a point, and we'll totally back you up." Gabe adds walking away towards the kitchen.

"You can't stay in there forever," Dean informs him pounding loudly on the door.

"I beg to differ," Cas bites out.

Gabe moseys back into the hall eating a frozen candy bar that he's dipping in chocolate pudding. Dean realizes that Cas's brother is the alcoholic eight year old, trapped in a little man's body.

"The dude's right, Cassy." Gabe tells him around a sickeningly sugary bite. "There's no cigarettes in there." He smirks mischievously.

They hear rummaging coming from the other side, "Shit." Cas sighs, Dean smiling at Castiel's discovery.

"Now go have some kinky, but quiet," He stresses the last word. "Make-up sex, while I take a nap and we'll talk about this later," Gabe throws back, over his shoulder heading to the couch.

Castiel slowly opens the door. Anger still evident on his face, but more in a petulant child like way and Dean just softly chuckles at him.

"Shut up, Dean." He grumbles walking past him towards his bedroom.

"You heard the man," Dean laughs, slapping him on the ass, hurrying him along as he follows to Cas's bed room.

* * *

><p>You guys are awesome! Thank you! :)REVIEW(;<p> 


	32. 32Break the boundaries of our fear

Dean and Gabe convince Castiel to confront the brothers right after the graduation ceremony; which is pretty much the only thing Dean and Gabe see eye to eye on. They get into a couple times about stupid shit, Cas warning Dean to not let Gabriel bother him because it just eggs him on. Dean doesn't listen so Cas acts as the mediator until he gets tired of it all and just sits back idly smoking.

"Can you guys just kill each other all ready," Cas sighs gravely.

"He started it." Dean snaps, glaring at the shorter man.

"Don't blame me, just cuz you can't take a joke, Dean-o." Gabe smirks at him.

Cas rolls his eyes getting between the two of them. "Enough!" He admonishes them, his voice deep and angry like he's ready to smite them both with a blink of an eye. He hands Gabe a candy bar from, "Go watch TV." Cas points to the other room.

Gabe takes the candy, grumbling like a scolded child as he exits.

Then Cas rounds on Dean, "I don't want to hear it, Dean." He stops him from talking. "I know my brother can be an ass butt, but just ignore him." He glares prodding Dean in the chest.

"Sorry," Dean mumbles apologetically.

"All right then," Cas nods, satisfied.

"I should probably get going," Dean tells him looking down as they stand closely together in the kitchen.

Castiel nods, kissing him chastely. "Good-bye, Dean." He turns before Dean grabs his hand, pulling him back for a deeper kiss.

"Wish me luck?" Dean asks softly, knowing he's going to go and tell his parents about them.

Cas tilts his head reading Dean's face, "Good luck, Dean."

They walk to the door Dean throwing him a wink as he leaves; not bothering to say good-bye to Gabe who was passed out on the couch in what Dean hoped was a fatal sugar coma.

Dean gets home later than he had planned and his parents where all ready in bed, he crept back into the house. He was dreading the upcoming conversation and how it now had to be postponed until tomorrow. He trudges up the stairs to go to bed, figuring the quicker he went the bed the sooner he would wake up and get it over with.

He sleeps restlessly, tossing and turning as the conversation plays out in every possible scenario with in his mind. He leaves his bed passing a while before the clock flashes 5:30 and heads out for a jog. When he gets back, his mom is in the kitchen making coffee.

"I didn't know you where even up," Mary greets him, handing him a bottle of water to cool off.

"Yep," He replies huffing and downing his water. "Is dad up yet?" Dean asks looking around.

"Not yet," She responds turning back to the coffee machine. "Why you ask, sweetie?"

"I, uh, I kind of need to talk to you guys." He sighs sitting at the kitchen table.

Mary nods, pouring them each a cup of coffee and sitting down across from her son. "Can it wait?" She asks, "Because who knows when your father will be down." She smiles seeing that something was weighing on him.

"I guess," Dean sighs taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you tell me now, and you can just tell your father later." Mary offers patting Dean's hand.

"Ok, but you might not like it," Dean hedges staring into the black abyss in his mug.

"Nothing you say will ever make me love you less, you understand." Mary tells him sternly.

Dean nods, "I," he starts. "I'm kind of seeing this guy." He says quietly.

"Ok," She nods trying to understand what he's saying, "Like dating?" She clarifies.

Dean nods looking up at his mom cautiously, her eyes warm.

She sighs with relief, "Oh I thought you got some poor girl pregnant!" She laughs softly, pausing. "Do you care about him?" Mary asks simply.

"Ya," he whispers. "I think I might love him." Dean admits aloud for the first time.

Mary smiles, "Well, then." She states, "That's all I need to know." She pats him on the arm approvingly.

Dean smiles at her in relief, "Thanks mom." He stands giving her a hug, catching her off guard.

"I'll want to meet him eventually." Mary adds.

Dean nods sitting back down, "He's coming to Jo's party, after graduation." He pauses, "How do you think dad's going to take it?"

"Leave your father to me," She tells him, her brow creasing in thought.

"Thanks mom," He smiles broadly in relief. "I'm going to go shower," He tells her.

"That's probably a good idea." She laughs. "Oh, Dean," Mary calls after him bringing him back to the kitchen. "It's going to be ok." She tells him comfortingly.

Dean puts on his radio rocking out after his shower as he throws on some jeans and a tee shirt before he hears is father's booming voice from below.

"He's what!" John yells.

He hears the soft tone of his mother, trying to placate her husband, then John's heavy footsteps hunkering up the stairs and into Dean's room.

Oh shit, is all Dean can think, before his dad is standing before him.

"Turn that noise off," He orders Dean, who flicks off the music.

Sam comes into the hallway, the noise waking him up, "What's going on?" He asks rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Go to your room, Sam." John and Mary say in unison, John harsh while Mary soft. Sam turns back around immediately returning to the safety of his bedroom.

"What's this gay, business?" John turns back to Dean.

Dean sighs, "I don't know if I'm gay." He tells them honestly.

"You told your mother you're messing around with some man," He shoots back. "Does that not sound gay to you?"

"I just like this one guy, that's all." Dean shouts back, becoming defensive.

"Well, explain the damn thing to me," John tells him gruffly, Mary glaring at the curse. "Because I'm trying to understand here, Dean, really I am, but this whole thing isn't making any sense."

"It's pretty simple." He snaps at him. "I just happen to be in a relationship with another man, ok!" Dean sighs looking away, "You ask me if I'm gay, and honestly I have no freaking clue!" He shouts. "Cas is just different!"

John sets his jaw, looking from his son's to his wife. "I'm going to the shop," He tells them, storming from the room.

Mary crosses taking Dean into her arms in a warm hug as he buries his face in her shoulder. "It'll be fine, sweetie." She tells him, rubbing his back. "He just has to mull things over," She pulls back looking her son in the face.

Dean smiles slightly, "Honestly, that went a bit better than I thought."

"Oh hunnie," Mary smiles, embracing him again. "Your father loves you; he's just in his ways."

Sam shuffles back into the room looking at him mom and brother. "Is dad gunna kill Dean?" He asks. Mary and Dean laughing slightly.

"No," She shakes her head smiling at her youngest. "Now how about I make us some chocolate chip pancakes?" Mary says ruffling Sam's hair as she walks to the door way.

"Ya!" Sam responds enthusiastically.

"Let's go beanpole," Mary nudges Sam gently. "People might start thinking I'm not feeding you." She jokes smiling gently at Dean before heading off to the stairs.

"I take it you told them," Sam says.

Dean nods, collecting himself for a moment.

"Mom's right," He starts. "It'll be ok, Dean." He smiles earnestly.

"I know," Dean replies clearing his throat. "Thanks Sammy," He throws his arm around his brother as they head down to help their mom with breakfast.

* * *

><p>Thank you ALL! :)Review(:<p> 


	33. 33TenThousandDemonsHammerDown

So close, yet so far! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The next day was graduation; Dean was a mixture of emotions. He was excited because school was over forever, anxious for Cas about confronting his brothers and worried that Castiel would be super high when he met his parents. John, kind of, came around about the dating a dude thing; but he knew there would be questions about what he was doing after graduation. Dean knew drug dealing was not an answer parents wanted to hear.<p>

His mom took pictures of him in his cap and gown like crazy, almost making them late. Dean drove separately, telling them that he'd meet them at Jo's party afterwards. He drove off to pick up Cas and, to his chagrin, Gabriel. Focusing on the fact that Gabe was thankfully, not invited to Jo's.

They made it to the school in record time, Dean and Cas rushing off to take their seats among their peers. Dean a row or two after Castiel scanned the crowd, first for his family and than for anyone who could possibly be a Novak. It was a hard task when you weren't sure what they looked like and Raphael was adopted, he remembered.

The ceremony took forever, he kept glancing worriedly at Cas realizing that he would be sitting next to his brother for the entire duration. The valedictorian told some lame speech about the different social classes with in the school and how they where, surprise, a nerd that also did stuff. It was way too long of a speech so he tuned it out and instead Dean watched in idle amusement, as Cas fiddled with an unlit cigarette, which he tucked behind his ear when his name was called. He made his way up to accept his diploma. Mr. Adler eyeing him suspiciously before Jimmy's name was called.

Finally it was Dean's turn his family cheering as he went up to grab his diploma. The last name, Zuckerman, was called and they through their hats, cheering and laughing. Dean immediately went in search for Cas finding him lighting a cigarette by the bleachers.

"Hey," Dean says as Gabe finds them. "You ready to do this?"

"I just saw the holier than thou bastards heading to the parking lot." Dean tells them.

Cas nods nervously, stomping out his cigarette as they make their way to find them. Dean takes Castiel's hand squeezing it reassuringly as they head towards this beat up old station wagon.

"Well, look who it is." A tall African American man in a priest outfit sneers at them. "Our favorite fallen brother, Little Castiel; oh, and the trickster," He mocks, Dean fighting the urge to punch him out.

"Hello, Brother." Cas says sternly, trying not to betray his nerves.

"I think what Cas means to say," Gabe interjects, "Is hello dick bag!"

Castiel shoots a look at Gabe.

"What do want Castiel?" Jimmy asks, appearing next to Raphael.

"I just wanted to tell you," He begins his voice low, so different from his twin.

"What is it, brother?" Raphael states impatiently. "Here to try to lead us away from the lord with more lies from your forked tongue." He glares.

Castiel's eyes narrow as his fists clench. "You will listen to what I have to say, Raphael." He says condescendingly.

"Or what," Raphael glares back flippantly. "You'll sick your little man whore here, on me?" His eyes flick to Dean before back to Cas. "Tell me Castiel, Is he an abomination like you?" He leers.

"That is uncalled for," Dean says.

"He has nothing to do with this," Cas informs him, eyes burning as he barrels down on the other man till their faces are inches apart. "I came to tell you," he takes in a deep breath. "I forgive you." He finally gets out.

"Another lie, Castiel." Raphael tsks, unperturbed by Castiel's ire. Castiel moves as if he's going to attack the other man before Gabe pulls him back.

"He's not worth it Cas," He struggles pushing him away. "You said your peace let's go." Gabe drags him towards Dean's car as Raphael chuckles behind them. "Come on Dean," he calls.

"I forgive you," Cas reiterates harshly, like a chant as he moves further away.

"Good-bye again, Castiel," He keeps chuckling in a sadistic kind of way.

"You are one fucked up, son of a bitch." Dean tells him, getting in his face.

"And you are unclean." He tells Dean before instructing Jimmy to wait in the car.

"Your own brother, man." Dean shakes his head not understanding the malice Raphael had with in him.

"That thing is no brother of mine." Raphael replies adamantly, menacing Dean and pushing him out of the way. "I still have the cross with his blood on it, you know." He smirks watching as Dean's anger blazes.

Dean moves to lunge at him, Raphael crouching to counter his attack.

"What's going on here?" John's voice calls out freezing the two boys.

"Nothing," Raphael straightens, assuming his priestly façade.

"Go to the car Dean." John instructs him, Dean starring surprised at his dad before taking off.

"Just having a friendly chat," his eyes flicking from John to Dean's retreating form, then back again.

"Really, padre?" John starts, clearly not buying it, "Because it looked like some guy was about to attack my son." He crosses his arms.

* * *

><p>THANKS! :)review(:<p> 


	34. 34Ten thousand angels rush the wind

AN: It's not over yet! There's at least one, maybe two, chapters left! {I'm still planning a Sequel, (unless anyone objects) That will be Titled Playing with Fire and delve further into their relationship and Cas's "occupation"... which would mean more Crowley and Balthy (and of course Gabe)}

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>They get back to Gabe and Cas's. Dean barley parking the Impala before Castiel bolts up to the apartment; he quickly jogs after to catch up.<p>

"That went well," Cas huffs loudly swinging the door open roughly with Dean on his heels.

"What'd you expect Cas?" Dean asks him earnestly. "I'm mean look at what they did."

"I don't know Dean," He snaps, turning away from him. "This was a terrible idea!"

"Don't say that," Dean tells him getting defensive.

"Why not, Dean?" Cas glares at him as Gabe sneaks in to the apartment cautiously. "Oh, because it was your idea!" He yells.

"Don't blame me for your dick family." He shouts back.

"I'm not," He tells him, becoming more irate.

"Really, because that's sure what it sounds like!" Dean barks at him.

"I'm offering criticism on your foolish plan." Cas throws at him.

"Guy's, hold up a sec," Gabe interjects stopping them with his hands up. "What will the neighbors think," He tries to joke.

"Shut up, Gabe!" They both snap at him.

"Testy." Gabriel huffs as he plops down on the couch pulling out a sweet to watch the show and whispering something about the whole thing being way too domestic.

Castiel grabs some pills from an orange bottle on the book shelf and downs them.

"Yeah, great idea, Cas!" Dean watches him angrily. "You forgave them, which is more than they deserve. They deserve to go jail." He informs him, frowning. "Move on!" He bellows.

"Do not talk about what you do not know, Dean!" He seethes back.

"You have no control over what they do," Dean starts. "That's what scares you!"

Cas just stares at him and Dean knows he's hit a nerve.

"Fuck. Off." Castiel states as he storms to his bedroom slamming the door.

Dean scrubs a hand over his face.

"That went well," Gabe smirks at him. "It's usually best to just not poke the bear," He informs him. "No matter how cute and cuddly they may seem."

Dean glares at him.

"Come pop-a-squat," Gabe pats the sofa for Dean to sit down. "I know Raphael is a face full of dicks, but you don't seem the type to get so pissed off without a good reason."

Dean sighs, plopping down next to the small little man. He licks his lips before he starts, "You know what he told me?"

"Hmm?" Gabriel asks with interest.

"Raphael said that he still has the cross with Cas's blood on it." He informs him sadly.

Gabe's features darken uncharacteristically, "Shit."

"Ya," Dean whisper. "Is that what he was stabbed with?" Dean asks sadly, receiving a nod, "That sick bastard!"

Gabe shakes his head. "Everyone was so blinded by his supposed charms." He tells him, sighing. "I know Cassy has a rep for being a druggy," he starts. "But I want you to know that all the pills he takes are prescribed to him." He pauses, "Not to say he doesn't abuse them," he adds, thinking, "Give me a sec, Dean-o" He tells Dean, standing up and heading to Cas's bedroom, just walking in.

Dean faintly hears the rumble of Cas's voice as Gabe talks to him. He waits nervously, unsure what they were talking about in the next room. They were probably going to be late for Jo's party, he thought; that is if Cas even wants to still go. Or see Dean again. He's lost in his thoughts when Gabe reemerges.

"He wants to see you," Gabe says, his gleaming smirk back upon his face. "Don't get too loud," He warns. "Neighbors, you know." He winks.

Dean makes his way to Castiel's room unsure how to take what Gabe just said to him. Maybe the guy wasn't half bad, sometimes, he thought.

"Dean," Cas says softly, sitting cross legged on the bed. Dean closes the door behind him. "My apologies, you where correct," He concedes, not looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry too, we were just pissed off." Dean tells him, sitting on the bed next to him. "And it's not like we could just rage and made-out, since Gabe was there." He jokes quietly.

"Gabe told me," He whispers, still not looking at the other man.

Dean is a little pissed that Gabe told Cas about what Raphael said to him, but he'd worry about that later. He reaches out bring his hand to Castiel's chin to get him to look at him. "It's ok Cas," he tells him as their eyes meet.

Cas nods as Dean pulls him into a hug. They stay like that for a while until Dean pulls back, his hands still on Castiel's arms.

"We good?" He asks.

"Yes, Dean." Cas tells him earnestly leaning in to kiss him chastely.

They stay like that for a bit their lips moving together languidly. Castiel slides his hand down Dean's chest towards his pants as he deepens the kiss, Dean pulls back grabbing Cas's wrist to stop him.

"As much as I would be down for that," He starts, kissing him quickly. "We do have a party to go to." Dean reminds him with another brief kiss.

Castiel looks displeased as he goes to stand up, "Must we."

"I promised we'd go." Dean tells him. "Plus my parents are going to be there, so," He trails off.

Cas runs a hand thru his sex hair sighing, "Let's go." He pulls Dean up.

"Hey," Dean stops him and kisses him hard. "We are so continuing this later."

"As you wish," Cas almost smirks.

They head out of the room to find Gabe stuffing his face on the sofa.

"That was the shortest make-up sex ever!" He balks. "Cassy, you need to up-grade for a younger model?" He asks as the two boys exit, Dean flicking him off before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks again, guys! -HEART- :)Review(:<p> 


	35. 35The kids are all right

Here you go guys! -Heart-

* * *

><p>They pull up at the Road House, Dean killing the engine and turning to Cas.<p>

"You ready?" He asks as Castiel just nods.

"Um, look," Dean starts rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "My dad can be kind of, intense," he tells him.

"I think I can handle it Dean." Castiel tells him.

"I guess we'll find out," He says as they get out of the Impala.

Cas casually takes Dean's hand as they make their way toward the door, then stopping. He pulls out a cigarette, "You don't have to wait, Dean." He informs him lighting the object. "Your parents are probably expecting you."

"You sure?" He eyes him, "I can wait."

"Go ahead, Dean." He instructs him inhaling deeply.

"If you're not in here in five minutes I'm sending a search party." He warns before going inside.

As soon as Dean crosses the threshold he's bombard into a hug by a petite blonde.

"'Bout time you showed up!" Jo cried. "Where's this druggy of yours?" She peaks around him.

"Shh," Dean scolds her. "He's coming, he's just catching some air," He adds.

"You mean smoking." She says.

Dean shakes his head, "You ever hear about a thing called being discreet?"

"Whatever!" She shrugs, the door opening revealing Castiel, wearing his navy colored vest and outfit he wore at Liza's party all those weeks ago, nervously ruffling his hair.

"Dean," He says quietly nodding.

"Jo this is Castiel," He introduces them throwing his arm around Cas's shoulder.

"I think we had art together." She says smiling at him, he cocks his head to the side and just nods. "Any way, we made right guys!" Jo smiles before telling them where to the drinks are and heading off to make her rounds.

"You know this place has a backroom," Dean whispers to Castiel.

Castiel just glares at him, "This is your friend's party, Dean." He reminds him.

Dean laughs as he steers Cas towards his mother.

"There you are sweetie!" Mary smiles broadly, hugging him. "How's my little graduate?"

"I'm fine mom," Dean tells her. "You remember Cas, right?" He motions, Mary pausing briefly before hugging Castiel as well.

"Of course I do! Congratulations hunnie." She smiles at him as John takes his place next to her, handing her a drink.

"This him?" John asks gruffly.

"Ya, um, Dad this is Castiel Novak…Cas, my dad."

"It's a pleasure, sir." Castiel says formally, shaking John's hand.

John just grunts, then dives straight into his interrogation. "What kind of name is that?"

"John," Mary chides him.

"What, it's a simple question," John eyes Cas Dean praying the low lighting in the bar will hide the any clue to how high he might be.

"I was named after an angel." He replies gravely.

"Of course you where," John nods Mary shooting him a displeased look. "What are you planning on doing after graduation?"

"Business," He replies blankly Dean looking at him.

"What kind of business?" He asks.

"Sales," Cas tells him. Dean's relieved that Cas made up such a good lie.

He takes a sip of his beer. "All right then," John huffs somewhat satisfied, at least for now, "Dean can I have a word?" John asks putting his arm around his son's shoulders and leading him away from their group. Dean shoots Cas a look saying he'll be back in a sec.

Dean and his dad head off to a more secluded spot. "Care to tell me what was going on with that priest today?"

"Um," Dean starts deciding he might as well tell him the truth. "That was Cas's brother." John raises an eyebrow. "Adopted brother," he adds. "He's kind of a dick."

"Right," John nods gruffly waiting for Dean to continue.

"He hurt Cas when he was little," Dean whispers.

Realization darkens Johns features briefly nodding his understanding."I want you to know I took care of him," he tells him cryptically taking a sip of his beer.

"Thanks dad," Dean smiles as John pats him on the back.

"He seems like a good kid, Dean."

They head back to Mary and Cas who seem to be talking happily.

"There you boys are," Mary smiles at them. "Castiel is going to come to my church with me next Sunday." She tells them. "Does that mean you will be coming too?" She eyes Dean hopefully.

"Maybe mom," Dean tells her. "We're going to go get some drinks and stuff I'll see you guys later."

"It was nice talking with you." Cas says simply.

"You too Castiel," Mary smiles as they head off into the party.

"Can we leave now?" Castiel asks Dean tiredly.

"One drink," Dean tells him, grabbing a grape soda for Cas and a coke for himself.

Cas sips it idly when out of nowhere Meg pops up.

"Hiya babe," She smiles trying to be flirty as she leans into Castiel hanging on to his unbuttoned vest; his blue eyes hardening at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here, Masters?" Dean snaps at her.

"This is an A-B conversation," She shoots at him letting go of Castiel's vest. "I heard there's a back room," She leers.

"I am aware," Cas deadpans.

"Well, I was thinking…" Meg smirks trying to be coy.

"I have other plans, whore." Castiel informs her bluntly, turning back to Dean.

"Don't be like that Novak, sweetie." She pouts behind him trying to get him to turn back around.

Dean sees Cas's brow crease in irritation before he's pulled in for searing kiss, earning a couple cheers from on lookers.

"What the hell!" Meg gapes staring at them in disgust and shock.

"You heard him, whore." Dean smirks chuckling as Cas drags him through the sea of their old peers to leave.

Dean drives them back to Cas's and they pause to make out randomly on the way up his flat. They head straight to Cas's bedroom, ignoring Gabe on the way. Cas closes and locks the door behind him, stripping off his shirt as Dean does the same. Dean brings their mouths together as Cas walks him back to the bed, pushing him down onto his back.

Cas straddles Dean, leaning over to kiss him as Dean slides his hands up Cas's torso and back. Dean rolls them so they are lying side by side on the bed, moving to kiss down Cas's jaw and neck. He runs his tongue over the still healing bite mark before dropping a soft kiss over it. Cas runs his tongue along the shell of Dean's ear then gently nibbles it. Pulling back to bring their mouths back together languidly exploring each other with their hands.

Dean rolls Cas's nipples between his fingers Cas hissing and arching into him. Cas's hand sliding down Dean's chest to the dip down just past his waistband and back up. Dean's hips moving forward searching for contact. Cas deftly undoes Dean's pants stroking him through his underwear as Dean slips his hand past the waistband of the back of Cas's jeans.

They keep kissing gently pausing briefly to shed their pants, falling back to their previous positions with their freed erections rubbing against each other. Cas pushes Dean flat onto his back propping up on his elbow next to him and licking Dean's nipple while his free hand slides over the other one. He slides his hand down stroking Dean's cock slowly, kissing Dean's shoulder as he gets him to turn on his side away from him.

Cas strokes his cock, placing light kisses on the nape of Dean's neck and across his shoulder blades. He licks his hand getting it slick to slowly prepare Dean before positioning himself against the other man's back and pushing in with a hand on Dean's hip.

Dean reaches around to hold on to Cas as he slowly thrusts back and forth. Dean's other hand fisting the sheets as he moans, every time Castiel hits home. Their skin glistening with sweat as Cas grunts behind him, his hand stroking Dean in time.

"Oh. Cas. Right. There." Dean grits out panting as Cas picks up pace. His hand on Dean's shoulder with his lips pressed against Dean's skin.

"God," Cas gasps, tightening his grip pumping a couple more times before he cums. "Fuck," He whispers against Dean's back, his hips twitching involuntarily as his orgasm leave him.

Dean strokes himself quickly, following with his own orgasm, "Ah, ya!"

Cas pulls out flopping on to his back as Dean does the same.

"That was." Cas states his voice impossibly low as he breathes harshly.

"Ya, man." Dean sighs.

Cas rests his head on Dean's chest, "You intrigue me, Dean." He tells him simply and in Cas's own weird way Dean knows exactly what he's trying to say.

"You too Cas," Dean chuckles gently.

Castiel smokes a couple cigarettes as they lounge in bed, before he sends an underwear clad Dean out for supplies.

Dean walks past Gabe, still hanging out on the couch with a growing carnage of food wrappers, to head for the kitchen. As soon as he opens the door to the fridge Gabe's voice calls from the other room.

"Don't use all the whip cream!"

Dean grabs the can of whip cream, as he snags a bag of ships and some pop tarts.

"Thanks for the tip." He smirks tilting his head back and spraying some whip cream in his mouth. He barley makes it into Cas's room before being hit with a couch pillow as he chuckles to himself.

"EW!" He hears Gabe shout after him.

END?

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed Thanks for any and all reviews! (let me know what you think etc)<p>

Sequel will be called: "Playing with Fire"


End file.
